Second Son
by Charis77
Summary: Odin has returned from war victorious, but what he brings with him will change Frigga's life forever.
1. Son

They told her he had returned, that he was marching across the Bifrost in victory, and the armies of Jotunheim lied defeated. They told her he had been wounded, warned her one of his eyes had been taken from him. They told her he commanded her to wait for him in her rooms, that he desired to see her as soon as he reached the palace. But they did not tell her to expect an infant's wail.

Frigga rose from her seat on the bed, recognizing the cry of an infant's fear. The door had been pushed open slowly. To her surprise, it was he who entered, not some maid coddling her frightened child. Her husband, the great Odin of Asgard, filled the doorway. Her eyes scanned him, taking in the grime of war clinging to his clothing and the empty socket where his right eye should have been. She had steeled herself for his appearance, so she did not cry or fret over him as a lesser woman would have done. He would not want her pity. Besides, her curiosity had been piqued at the squirming bundle he held in his arms. She approached him slowly.

"Husband," she greeted. She stopped in front of him and put a gentle hand to his right cheek, looking him full in the face. "You suffer."

"I needed to see you," he explained in his direct way. He glanced down at the bundle. Frigga shifted her gaze. A pale child with eyes shut cried in terror. Instinctively, she reached her hand out to him, running a finger over his left cheek and then resting it on his naked chest. His eyes opened. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were like her son's, blue. They brimmed with tears and she moved her finger to one of his tiny hands. He gripped it automatically, sucked in a shaking breath and hushed.

"Who is this child?" Frigga questioned.

"He is the offspring of a Frost Giant," Odin spoke quietly. Frigga's head snapped up to her husband. "The son of Laufey."

"Laufey?" Frigga questioned. She flicked her eyes to the infant grasping her finger for dear life.

"I found him in a temple abandoned to die." Odin reached down to his wife's hand and pried the infant's hand from her finger. As he walked towards the bed, the wailing began again.

"He's hungry," Frigga commented, speaking banally as she worked to comprehend what her husband had revealed to her. He must have cloaked the infant in Asgardian skin. But why?

"No doubt," Odin responded. He arranged several pillows on the bed to surround the child. "I have sent for a wet nurse."

Frigga stared at Odin's back. He was a good man, capable of compassion. But he was also shrewd. She did not think he had rescued a Frost Giant out of simple charity. "What is this child to be for you?"

Odin continued to stare down at the crying child. "I am not certain yet." He turned to Frigga. She noticed how weary he suddenly looked and he brushed a hand over his face. "Come. It is late and I am tried. Accompany me to the Healing Room."

Frigga glanced over Odin's shoulder at the infant's hands flailing above the pillowed fence. "He should not be alone."

"He will not be. The nurse will be here soon."

As Odin headed for the door, Frigga stepped closer to the bed, peering again on the pale infant. His fear was palpable. She reached her hand down to him again and at her warm touch, the crying descended to whimpers.

"Frigga?"

"I will stay until she arrives," she said, aware that she was shunning her husband for a tiny Frost Giant, but unwilling to leave the infant in such a state.

"Very well," Odin consented. Frigga heard the hint of a smile in his voice and turned to look at him, but she caught only his back as he exited.

Frigga turned her full attention to the infant. She reached down with both hands, lifting him up. He was light. Not what she had expected from an ice child. He whined and she spoke softly. "Shhhhh, little one. Shhhhh." She cradled him in one arm as she rearranged the pillows and sat back against them. She adjusted the infant's blanket to cover him, recalling how being so swaddled comforted her own son. "Food will come soon," she assured the infant.

He continued to whine and Frigga stared into his wide, sad eyes. So blue. But as a Frost Giant they would be red. She wrapped her hand around the infant's left wrist. Odin had more magic than she, but her skill matched his. She concentrated and sensed and finally pushed ever so gently. The infant's hand and wrist faded to blue, then the color seeped up his arm to his shoulder. Frigga broke her hold, the blue receding. She breathed out slowly. She had not doubted her husband's words, but she had wanted to see for herself, to confirm that what her eyes beheld was a covering.

The door opened. "My Queen?"

Frigga looked up to see a young woman hesitating. "Enter." The woman came forward to the bed and looked down at the little one. Had she been told? "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Do you know who this child is?"

"I assume he is yours, my lady."

Frigga raised her eyebrows. So she had been told nothing but that her purpose was needed. The young woman's head had bowed and her cheeks flushed. Ah. So she assumed Frigga had born a secret child and had been unable to nourish him.

"He is..." Frigga stopped mid-sentence. She meant to correct the young woman, to clarify this one was not hers, but felt it better to say nothing. She did not know what the Allfather intended. And she certainly was not about to reveal to this woman that she had been called to nurse a Frost Giant. Better to explain later than invite unwelcome questions.

"He is in need of you," Frigga corrected. She handed the infant over to the young woman and stood, intending to join her husband in the Healing Room, but the infant immediately howled. Frigga turned back and helped situate the young woman on the bed. The infant would not nurse. He continued to scream. Finally Frigga joined the woman on the bed.

"Come, little one. You must eat," she coaxed. She wrapped her slender hand around the child's even thinner one. The crying descended. The woman held him to her breast and he began to suckle.

Frigga meant more than once to leave, but every time she rose, the child cried out. She determined to stay until he had been filled. When he finished, he calmed only when she touched him, so she wrapped him tightly again and held him against her chest, dismissing the nurse until she was called for.

Frigga settled in against the pillows. The infant squirmed for a time, whimpered and pushed into her chest. Eventually he gave in to much needed sleep. Frigga contemplated his pale skin, his dark hair, his thin body. How long had he lain in the temple before Odin found him? What cold hearts did the Jotuns have to leave a helpless infant to die?

Frigga's mind wandered to her own son. He had always been large, well fed and rolling in chub. He'd also become quickly independent, pushing her away as soon as he could crawl. Frigga considered the sleeping eyes of the infant in her arms that flickered in dream. This little one, he needed her.

Frigga lay her head back and closed her eyes. She would hold him just a little longer and then seek out her wounded husband.

* * *

A gentle, yet firm hand shook Frigga's shoulder. She blinked a few times, then looked up. Odin stared down at her, his face clean and his eye covered with a patch. She pushed herself up quickly, but remembered suddenly the sleeping bundle in her arms. She glanced down, afraid she'd disturbed him, but the infant slept on.

"I see you have warmed the son of frost all night," Odin commented.

Frigga felt chagrined. "Husband, I am sorry. I meant to come..."

Odin waved a dismissive hand. "The nurse tells me he would not calm for her."

Frigga nodded her head to the infant. "He was anxious. I believe I was a comfort to him."

The corners of Odin's mouth curved slightly and Frigga remembered his voice from yesterday as he'd left that hinted at a smile. She grew suspicious.

"Why do you look at me this way? Why do you seem to know more than I?"

Odin leaned over her and laid his lips against her cheek. He pulled back and whispered in her ear. "I know you, my dear. You are hard as a stone in a fight, my backbone and as robust as I. But there beats within you a tender heart."

He stood to his full height and she looked up at him, truth dawning. "You knew..." she whispered.

Odin inclined his head slightly. "I assumed. I was not proved wrong."

"You wanted me to stay here all night."

"I missed you by my side in the Healing Room, but what you have done pleases me."

"Why?" Frigga asked, now wary. She should have guessed at his smile last night. He always had a purpose for what he did and he had shown her the child first, before he even tended to himself.

Odin reached down to her arms and skillfully extricated the sleeping infant. He held him gingerly and stared down at him. "Because this one will no longer be a child of ice. He will be son of Odin and Frigga."

Frigga's heart sank and then leaped. She would mother a Frost Giant, she thought, but another thought overwhelmed her first: _I do not have to give him up._ Odin was looking at her expectantly. "You thought," she spoke slowly, "I might reject him." There was a tinge of hurt in her voice.

Odin spoke carefully. "Is he not the monster Asgard has feared for years? Would you let a Jotun grow beside your beloved son?"

An image of her toddling Thor appeared before Frigga's mind's eye. She tried to imagine a blue giant running and growing alongside him; it was an impossible vision. She looked at the babe in Odin's arms. But this little one did not look Jotun. Odin had masked him well. If he had not told her and she had not tested the magic herself, she would never have known.

Frigga shook her head at Odin. "You have played me well, husband." She rose from the bed and stood beside Odin, running a hand over the baby's silky dark hair. "I cannot give him up. He will be our son."

Odin nodded and his tone changed now as he spoke, weighing with authority. "We will say you have felt ill for a time. You will go to the Isle of Hvile for a few months and it will be announced that..."

"You mean to hide his origin," Frigga spoke, her tone disapproving.

Odin looked to her, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Of course."

"You mean him to be ashamed of who he is."

Odin tilted his head to her, clearly not expecting such an argument. "I do not want him to be ashamed. But he cannot know what he is, not until it is time."

"Time for what?" Frigga asked, anger rising in her chest.

"He can unite our worlds," Odin said, lifting the baby in his arms slightly. "He can solidify the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. When he is ready for a throne, then he can know."

Frigga stared at her husband. So this had been his purpose all along. "So he is a means to an end."

Odin sighed. "I did not mean to imply that. I want him to be our son. I want to love him like Thor."

Frigga visibly relaxed.

"But this is an advantage I cannot ignore. He can bring a lasting peace."

Frigga understood, still... "But we do not have to keep the truth from him. If you mean for him to know who he is, tell him from the beginning."

Odin laughed ruefully. "Do you think Asgard can accept a Frost Giant prince? Do you think they can so easily forget their fathers and brothers and sons lost to war?"

Frigga firmed her lips. They wouldn't be able, she knew.

"Time must pass," Odin said. "They will be ready some day, but not now."

"But to lie to a child," Frigga continued to argue. "There should not be secrets in a family. They can destroy as surely as a sword." Had she not seen the damage done in her own family? Odin knew of her past, her father dead, her brothers scattered.

Odin shifted the baby into the crook of his right arm and gripped her hand. "If we do not keep this from him, he will feel he does not belong, that he is _not_ of this family. This is for his good as much as Asgard's."

Frigga stared into her husband's good eye. He was sincere. And he was right even though she hated it. She nodded her assent.

"Then, as I was saying," Odin went on, enumerating his plan. "You will go to the Isle of Hvile. We will let it be known you have felt ill. I will announce in a month you have given birth to the second prince of Odin. They will think we meant only to protect our privacy and they will accept him as their own."

"What of Thor?" Frigga asked.

"He will stay here."

"He could get to know his brother," she asserted.

"If you are ill, he would not come along."

True. Odin passed the infant back over to her. Frigga held him carefully as he began to stir. "What is to be this prince's name?" she asked.

Odin had headed towards the door. He opened it, then paused to look back at her. "Pick whatever name pleases you."

* * *

Frigga had been afraid her time on Hvile would pass slowly, but time swept by too fast. Every day she was caught up in the growth of her new son. His fear melted away and his eyes began to dance, his mouth to turn up in playful smiles. He was most taken with her face, reaching out every time she held him to poke at her cheek or squish her chin. He was certainly not like Thor. Thor had met the world head on. He had pounded objects with his fists, slapped her arms and clapped vigorously. He had giggled at the slightest strange noise. Life had filled him with all its vibrancy.

This one, this Frost Giant turned Asgardian, generated a control unlike his brother. He took his time to consider an object, a face, a toy. He concentrated when she held anything up to him, compartmentalizing and incorporating it into his world. Frigga began to wonder if someday she could teach him her magic. If he continued this way, he might have the nature to learn what Thor was too impatient for.

By the time Frigga returned home, her second son was as much in her heart as her first. And when she stepped off a boat onto the dock, she could not help but feel a sense of loss. She would no longer have the newest prince to herself. Now she would have to share him with all Asgard.

Thor came careening towards her, already physically strong at two and a half. "Mother!" he exclaimed as he flung himself around her knees. She laughed aloud and tousled his blonde hair with her left hand.

"Hello, my son."

"Brother?" Thor asked.

Frigga smiled. She heard footsteps coming down the dock and glanced at her husband, grinning at his oldest son's antics. She crouched down to Thor's level so he could behold what she carried. "Here is your brother."

Thor blinked his blue eyes. Then he jabbed a finger into the baby's cheek, pressing hard. The baby's forehead wrinkled and he shouted shrilly.

"Gentle!" Frigga demanded. "Careful."

Thor furrowed his own brow. "No fun."

A deep laugh signaled Odin had arrived. Thor was lifted up onto his shoulders. "He will be. He will grow and you will play together. He will be more fun."

Thor gripped his father's neck and squealed, now unconcerned with his tiny brother.

"And what is Thor to call his brother?" Odin asked.

Frigga met her husband's expectant gaze. "Loki," she spoke quietly, then with more vigor. "Loki of Asgard, son of Odin."

Odin inclined his head, accepting the name and its consequent identifications.

 _And so begin the lies_ , Frigga thought to herself. They would weave a web to protect the little one from hate and from truth until the time came.

Odin walked back from the dock, still carrying Thor. Frigga glanced at her son, her Loki, as she walked. _I cannot be entirely honest with you, but my love will always be true. You will have as much of me as my firstborn. I dedicate my life to your well being._ He could not hear her, but maybe in some way he could sense the thoughts of her heart. Maybe he would trust that she could make up for every lie she would ever tell him.

As they approached the Hall of Asgard, Frigga heard the rumble, their people awaiting the presentation of the new prince. Odin paused before entering, lowering Thor to the ground and taking his hand. "We must let them see your brother," he explained. He pulled back a curtain and stepped through. He had carried Thor in his own arms at Thor's presentation. This one he left to her.

Frigga paused. She locked eyes with her pale son and whispered as she gazed into his blue depths. "You are my son. You will never be anything less. You _are_ of Asgard." She pushed through the curtain meeting the roaring of a joyous crowd.


	2. Magic

"Stay still. Concentrate on the sphere. Think of it, round and smooth." Frigga paused, smiling subtly at the intensity on her second son's face. "Now, cloak the cube."

Loki narrowed his eyes, brow furrowed, hand outstretched towards a table on which two objects rested: a small golden sphere and a silver cube. His chest rose and fell rapidly. The cube shimmered, its silver taking on a gold tint, the ghost of a circle grazing over it. The image broke and Loki gasped in and out as if he'd been running laps, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"I can't...I can't do it."

Frigga moved over to her son, laying a gentle hand on his back and rubbing encouragingly. "You can and you will. Sit. Rest."

Loki sucked in a deep breath and straightened up. "No. I'll try again."

Now Frigga smiled openly. He had been like this ever since she started teaching him. He was determined and declarations of failure were easily quelled when she voiced encouragement.

Frigga stood behind Loki and rested her hands on his shoulders. A month ago he'd been able to manipulate the elements in the air and create a haze and then smoke. But air was easier to manipulate. Enfolding a solid object in a form not its own was far harder. Loki stretched out his arm. The tint appeared again and the shimmer began to solidify.

"Mother," Loki said irritably. "You're helping."

Frigga raised her eyebrows. The shimmer collapsed. She turned Loki around and knelt to his ten year old level. "You knew that?"

"I felt it," Loki said.

Frigga marveled. She had added her own magical energy to her son's, but she had done so lightly; her interference shouldn't have been detected. Not for the first time she thought that Loki had the potential to be a great wielder of magic. His perception confirmed her choice to teach him. Six months ago she had decided to open her son's eyes to the magical realm...

* * *

"He's unconscious," a palace servant informed Frigga as she rushed up to the limp figure he carried in his arms.

"What happened?" she questioned urgently.

"I do not know. I intercepted Prince Thor carrying him."

Frigga turned her attention to her firstborn standing next to the servant. "We were playing. It was an accident." His eyes were wide with fear.

Frigga ran a hand over Loki's temple. "To the healers."

When they reached the healing chamber, its attendants scanned her son as Eir observed. The royal healer informed the queen that Loki had suffered a concussion and a broken arm. The arm would mend and the attendants had already healed the concussion. He would wake and be fine.

As the healers braced Loki's broken arm, Frigga pulled Thor aside, sitting with him on a couple chairs in the corner. " _What_ happened?"

Thor stared at her with his wide blue eyes. "We were just playing. Climbing a tree. Loki went really high. I guess too high and he fell."

Frigga sensed there was more to the story even though Thor's gaze was honest and open. He was never strong on details. "Which tree?"

Thor dropped his gaze. "Elska."

Frigga shook her head. They'd been told more than once to stay out of that particular tree for fear of these exact consequences. The tree had been planted the day of her betrothal to Odin and had been growing for thousands of years. It was the tallest tree in Asgard.

"You see now the consequences." She glanced at Loki and Thor followed her gaze.

"Loki climbed it first."

Frigga hid her consternation that Thor so willingly blamed his brother. "It does not matter who climbed first. You should have listened to your father's wisdom as well as my own."

"Yes, mother," Thor said repentantly. Then he locked eyes with her and spoke bluntly. "But sometimes your rules aren't very fun."

Frigga fought off a grin. That was Thor. Whenever he did something he shouldn't, he readily admitted it, but was never afraid to voice his true thoughts. "They may not be fun, but neither is your brother breaking his arm."

"That's true,"' Thor conceded.

"Now, go and wash. I will tell you when Loki wakes."

Thor obediently stood and left the healing room. Frigga stayed to wait until the brace was secured. Eir assured her a week would fix the break. Asgardians healed so quickly. _And so do Frost Giants_ , the thought came to Frigga unbidden. Most of the time her son's true origin did not cross her mind, but when matters of biology came into play, she was drawn back to the truth.

The healers finally brought Loki around. He blinked uncertainly for a moment, then turned his head, finding Frigga by his side. "Mother?" He tried to raise his right arm. Frigga put a hand out to hold it down.

"You broke your arm."

Loki looked down at his braced arm. "Oh."

"Would you like to tell me how?" she asked, giving him a chance to confess.

"Uh...Thor and I were playing." So far, so good, Frigga thought. "And...we went to the shore and climbed the rocks. I fell." Frigga's heart sank in disappointment. Where Thor faced his misdeeds head on, Loki tended to hide them.

"If you had fallen from the rocks, I think you would be more cut and bruised."

Loki's eyes transformed, childlike innocence replaced with certain knowledge. "Thor told you."

"Mm," Frigga answered. "Why did you lie?"

"I don't know."

Frigga tilted her head at her youngest son. He probably didn't know. It seemed Loki's nature to fall back on deception to cover his errors. "Perhaps you did not want to get in trouble."

Loki's brow creased. "I don't think so."

Frigga now allowed herself a small smile. True. Even when caught in a lie, Loki never seemed to fear punishment. "Tell me what happened. The _truth_." Despite his deceit, whenever Frigga pulled the truth from Loki, he always described events in far more detail than Thor.

Loki sighed. He could never withstand his mother. "We were pretending. Father told us about when he fought the Frost Giants. Thor was father and I was Laufey."

Frigga's breath caught in her lungs. _If you only knew..._

" _I_ wanted to be father, but Thor said he looks more like him. So I let him."

Frigga stared warily at her son. She'd worried over the years that Loki might question why he did not look like Odin or herself, but he did not ask now. He continued his story.

"So Thor chased me with a sword..." Frigga's look of alarm caused Loki to add quickly, "a stick sword. Thor was about to catch me, but I saw Elska and I knew I could get up it, so I did. Thor came after me. He said I couldn't climb higher than him, but I did. Well, until I fell." Loki now glanced around the room. "Did Thor fall?" His tone was hopeful and Frigga was alarmed.

"No. Thor's fine. He carried you home."

Loki's face fell.

"Did you _want_ him to fall?"

Loki firmed his lips into a hard line. "Not exactly."

"Loki. Thor is your brother. You should never wish harm on him."

Loki dropped his gaze. "I don't want him to get hurt, it's just...nothing."

"What?"

Loki wouldn't look at her. She reached down to his right cheek and turned his head towards her. "Do not hide from me."

Loki worried his lip. "He always does everything better than me. I thought maybe I could...well, climb better."

Frigga laid a hand on her son's temple and stared at him thoughtfully. Loki was accurate that Thor excelled in every physical task put to him. He took after his father in that respect. But Thor had been built differently than his brother. Thor was broad-shouldered even at twelve, muscular and strong. Loki was thin, slight and no matter how much he ate or trained, could never equal his brother...or his father for that matter. Frigga recalled the number of times she'd caught Loki staring at Odin in awe. Thor could easily achieve Loki's ideal, but never Loki himself. _If only I could tell you. My son, you have not been born defective. You are different, because you were born different. You do not need to seek to attain what you cannot achieve._

Frigga remembered then the time she'd spent alone with her second son on the Isle of Hvile after Odin had brought him home. She had thought then that Loki might have the intellect for magic. She considered her son staring at her with his thoughtful blue eyes. Those eyes perceived more than Thor by far. Loki did not have to live in the shadow of his brother and father.

"Come," Frigga said. She took Loki's left hand and pulled him up. He awkwardly adjusted the brace against his chest. She helped him off the bed and left the healing chamber.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked cautiously.

"First, we are going to talk to your brother. I think perhaps you both need to remember to listen. As such, I think it proper for you to spend some time in the servant's quarters."

Loki groaned. Frigga guessed he was recalling the last time they'd been punished by being at the beck and call of the servants. Neither appreciated being ordered about when they usually did the ordering.

"And then, we are going to my chambers. Thor may be like your father in many ways, but you are like me."

Loki gazed up at her curiously.

"You have a mind that can see deeply, my son. I can teach you to wield it."

Loki gasped. "Magic?" he whispered. He'd always been impressed with Frigga's tricks. He didn't yet understand that they could be so much more.

"Yes. I am going to teach you magic."

Frigga felt Loki's hand tighten on her own and she glanced down at him. He was grinning from ear to ear...

* * *

Frigga stood up, turning Loki back around. "I won't help."

Loki took a deep breath and stretched out his arm again.

"Do you sense the golden sphere?"

Loki nodded.

"Do you know it?"

"I think so."

"Then try again."

Loki's arm and back stiffened as he concentrated. The silver cube changed color, this time fully golden. The sphere came into view, ghosting over the cube again. So close. Frigga willed Loki to complete the illusion. The sphere became more distinct and then...

"Aren't you finished yet?"

The illusion collapsed and Loki dropped his hand angrily, turning to the door and yelling, "Thor!"

Frigga looked to the door as well to behold her firstborn planted in the doorway, hands crossed over his chest. She gave him a look only a mother could.

Thor sighed and stomped into the room, slumping down into a chair. "I know. Sit down and be quiet."

"Loki," Frigga prompted. Her second son turned away from Thor, but she caught his exasperated look. He raised his arm again. This time the color solidified, but the circle hovered and flickered. Loki's back was taut, his face scrunched up; he was hardly breathing. Frigga caught a slight flick of his eyes towards the boy sitting impatiently on the other side of the room. Ah. She knew now what stunted Loki's magic, what had most likely been its obstacle all along.

"Stop for a moment," Frigga commanded.

Loki dropped his arm, breathing harshly. She saw he deliberately turned away from Thor. She walked around and in front of him, crouching down. She took his shoulders in her hands and peered intently into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, eyes moistening.

Frigga's heart sank."I'm not disappointed in the least," she assured, speaking softly so Thor could not hear. She wiped his eyes with one hand, then smiled tenderly at him. "Listen to me carefully."

Loki nodded feebly.

"Do this for you, not for Thor."

Loki cocked his head. "Thor?"

"You want to impress him."

Loki twisted his lips thoughtfully. "Maybe."

Frigga kept her smile buried. It was a certainty, but Loki often hid the truth even from himself. "Thor does not need to see your magic to respect you."

"He said fighting was better than magic."

"Ah...but he hasn't seen the power of magic in a fight, yet, has he?"

"I can fight with it?"

"Of course. You can use it to aid you."

"I know the smoke can hide things..." Frigga saw the wheels in Loki's mind turning, the practical applications coming to him.

"And as you learn, you will discover other abilities to help you as well." Her hands squeezed Loki's shoulders encouragingly. "Thor has no desire to learn as you do. This skill is yours. Do this for yourself alone." She stood back up.

Loki nodded succinctly at her and turned. His eyes passed over Thor sitting in the chair, looking bored, elbow propped on the armrest, chin in his hand. Frigga suppressed a smile at her firstborn, always the son of action and not one for waiting.

Loki took his place again and Frigga stood to the side. "For me," she saw him mouth as he held out his hand. He was more relaxed this time, though his eyes were intense. She looked to the sphere and cube. The cube had already changed color. She heard movement from the chair and glanced over to see Thor sitting up, now interested. The cube shimmered briefly, then all at once, it seemed to shift and solidify. Two golden spheres now appeared to grace the table. Loki was grinning.

Thor jumped up from the chair. "Wow." He paced over to the table, then glanced between the sphere and his brother. "I thought only mother could do that trick." He reached down to touch the cube, running his hand over its shape. "It still feels square."

"It is," Loki said, standing still as he continued projecting the illusion.

"How long can you keep it this way?"

"I don't know." Loki's voice was starting to strain.

"Let's see!" Thor said eagerly.

Frigga stepped back, enjoying the interaction of her sons. Thor timed, Loki concentrated. The image eventually broke after three minutes.

"It's not too long," Thor said.

Loki's triumphant face fell.

"But it's still awesome."

Loki brightened again.

"He'll learn and it will be even easier. He will sustain it longer." Frigga walked over to the two boys.

"Is Loki done then?" Thor asked, staring at his mother, willing her to say yes.

Frigga put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I think that's enough for today. Go and play."

Thor bolted out the door, followed by his brother. They slowed in the middle of the hall. Frigga walked to the door and cast her own magic, heightening her hearing to listen to their conversation.

"You know what we can do with this?" Thor was saying, his eyes twinkling.

"I was thinking at first the kitchens," Loki replied impishly, "and then..."

Frigga pulled back, silencing her spying. She knew she should stop them, chastise them for their mischievousness. She was sure to hear an earful soon about her sons' continuing antics, but she didn't have the heart to scold them today. _Enjoy your victory, my Loki,_ she thought instead, leaning contentedly against the door frame, _and bask in the admiration of your brother._


	3. Trick

Bellowing echoed down the hall long before Frigga beheld Thor pounding on the door to Loki's private chambers. She had waited an hour for her second son to appear for his magic lesson. Although he had never been late, Frigga wasn't unduly worried, assuming something important had occupied his attention. Now as she approached, alarm grew. Loki's door trembled under Thor's fists as he yelled in his already deep voice.

"Coward! Come out and face me!" There was no response, so Thor kept yelling. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Thor!" Frigga called out, her tone commanding his silence.

Thor jerked around, blue eyes clouded in anger, face red, brow furrowed.

"What is going on?" Frigga demanded.

Thor stomped towards her. "Nothing." When he passed, she grabbed his forearm with all her strength, holding him back. "Tell me."

"Let Loki tell you!" He turned back to shout at the closed door one more time. "If he's man enough to open the door for his _mother_!" Thor pulled away from Frigga and thudded down the hall, his heavy footfalls getting softer and finally disappearing while she stared at Loki's door, burdened by a troubled heart.

The years of youth had descended upon her sons. Thor was solidly in them at seventeen and Loki had caught up to him quickly at fifteen. Asgardian males were well known for the heightened passions that accompanied youth, a challenging time for both them and their parents. Thor exhibited a hot temper, but Loki had turned inward, his ferocity simmering under the surface. _He's not Asgardian_ , Frigga reminded herself. At least not in origin. If Loki had been as physical as Thor, perhaps sparring during training sessions would have quelled their turbulent emotions. But Loki was sensible. He knew he couldn't match Thor's strength, so anytime Thor raged, Loki withdrew.

Frigga drew in a long breath as she pressed a palm to the door. _You may not be Asgardian in truth, my son, but you have found your own way to be just as troublesome._ Frigga let her mind push through the physical barrier. She sensed his presence.

"Loki," Frigga spoke quietly yet firmly. "I know you are there."

A calm voice answered her. "I do not wish to learn today, mother."

"And I am certain you know I do not wish to teach a lesson today. Open the door."

"If I open the door," Loki responded without insolence, "you will teach me a different kind of lesson and I have heard enough of those."

Anger sprang up in Frigga's heart. How often had she lectured both her sons when they clashed? That her words had fallen on unwilling ears stung her. "If you force me, I have no need for you to open this door," she said, irritation lacing her tone.

"You said it should not be used to invade privacy."

Now Frigga burned with anger because she felt the sting of her own words. Loki had not as yet mastered the ability to cross physical boundaries with one's essence, but he had already been taught that such magic should not be abused.

"You know my intentions," Frigga spoke bitterly. "Open the door now."

A few more seconds passed, then the lock clicked and the door opened. Frigga entered as Loki drew away from her, his back to her as he walked to his desk against the far wall. She pondered his lithe form, severe posture, dark hair grown long. So unlike his brother whose build and rugged looks had earned him many followers already. Loki shuffled through the numerous books on his desk, then opened one, flipping its pages.

"What did you do?" Frigga asked.

Loki ran his finger over a page, pretending to read. "Why do you always assume it's _my_ fault?"

Frigga stifled a cynical laugh. "Because you relish getting the better of your brother."

Loki did laugh. "You have a point."

"Look at me."

Loki hesitated, his finger pausing on the page.

Frigga moved over to his bed and sat down. "Sit."

"Mother..."

"I will _not_ leave until we have talked."

Loki's back stiffened and he turned. His blue eyes were almost unmoving, concentrating. Frigga's suspicions were aroused. He paced slowly to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Now, why is Thor so angry at you?"

"That's between me and Thor." Loki raised his chin, an action Frigga had come to interpret as defiance.

"Both of you are hardly out of boyhood. It is a mother's right to stand between you."

Loki mumbled under his breath.

"Speak up."

Loki looked at her directly, eyes still so focused. "It was meant to be funny," he repeated.

Frigga sighed inwardly. _Not another trick._ "Go on."

"I cast an image. Nothing more."

Loki made to stand and move away from her again, but Frigga gripped his wrist tightly to hold him steady. She swiped at the left side of his face with her free hand, destroying the illusion he had been maintaining. She found his left eye surrounded by a puffy reddening. Her temper flared.

"Thor hit you? Did he have cause?"

Loki blinked at her. "I think I'd like a healing lesson today."

Frigga stared exasperatedly at her youngest. He had acquired the art of avoiding truth with wit and it had come to full fruition in his youth. "Did. Thor. Hit. You?"

Loki now rose and escaped her grasp, pacing away from her. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Ask him. He's the one who threw the punch."

"I am asking you what provoked him. What was 'meant to be funny.'"

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, his right fist to his lips, a gesture of thought. "Mother, I do not think I should tell you."

"You do not want to tell me, I think."

"Yes." This ascent was a whisper.

"Face it now and this is over. Draw this out and I become a permanent fixture in your bedroom."

Loki dropped his fist, rolling his eyes over to her. "Thor was in the solarium," he said, referring to a vast glass room designed for relaxation containing various flora and a pool, "with friends."

"Who?"

"Calder and Sten. And Fandral."

"And you."

Loki shook his head. "Not that he knew..It _was_ only a joke."

"What did you do?"

"They were having a swimming race and Thor went under for a moment and when he came back up Eira was there."

Eira was a new maid, young and very beautiful. Frigga had caught Thor eyeing her more than once. "But she was not really there."

"No," Loki admitted. Then he explained in earnest, words tumbling out of his mouth. "She wasn't exactly clothed decently and it would have been fine if the big ox had just ogled her. That's all I thought he would do. And he should have realized she wasn't moving. That should have been obvious." Loki had managed to project images of people but as yet could not make them look alive. "But he jumped out of the water and sloshed right over to her, acting like a lovesick cow, going on and on about what he thought about her and how pleased he was she'd come. It was revolting." Loki looked to his mother. Frigga only frowned, the humor completely irrelevant to her.

Loki sighed and went on. "Anyway, Sten and Fandral and Calder laughed. _They_ caught on faster than him." Loki couldn't help but crack a smile now. "I don't think Thor's ever turned so red." Frigga cleared her throat. Her angry look wiped Loki's smile from his face. He finished quickly. "He figured it out, yelled my name, caught me running out of the room and then this." Loki gestured to his eye. "And I came here. The end." Loki paced back to the desk and sank into its chair, avoiding looking at Frigga.

Frigga felt weary. Thor and Loki may have argued recently far more than they ever had as children, but there had not been a physical attack until now. That Thor had struck his brother angered her, but Loki should not have pushed him to it.

"Loki," Frigga began, keeping her tone even, "I know how much you love to play with what you have learned, but you _never_ use your magic to hurt those you love."

Loki snorted. "It was just a trick," he reiterated with a flourish of his hand.

"That embarrassed your brother."

"Well it doesn't matter what I do to him anyway," Loki declared standing up and pacing.

"Loki..."

"Thor hates me, so I'm not using my magic to hurt anyone I love!"

"Thor does not..."

"He said he did!" Loki shouted, glaring at her. Frigga stared. Loki was angry, yes, but she read more. He hurt.

"Thor said he hated you? He was upset."

Loki backtracked. "Well, he didn't exactly say it, but he meant it."

"What did he say?"

Loki ground his jaw, looking away from her. "I'm not a tattler."

Frigga didn't push. She sympathized. All his life she had observed her second son desiring the respect of her first. Tattling would have pushed Thor farther away and no matter what Loki proclaimed, Frigga knew her son idolized his older brother.

"Thor does not hate you," Frigga finished what she'd meant to say, "but sometimes he does not understand you." Loki kept his face turned away, although his posture indicated he was listening. "Thor doesn't understand magic like you do. He appreciates it only from the outside." When Loki still didn't acknowledge what she said, Frigga stood and walked over to him. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, turning him towards her. If anyone else had been present, Loki would have resisted, but Frigga had always been able to pass barriers he built against everyone else. "Thor is your brother. He should have your loyalty and your protection. Your magic must be used for him, not against him."

Loki's hardened eyes softened. He lowered them. "I know, mother. I know."

"Now, let me fix this." Frigga raised her hand to Loki's wounded eye. She was not a healer but still possessed some small skill to deal with minor wounds. Loki backed away.

"No." He turned and headed to his desk.

Frigga's forehead creased in confusion.

"He did it, he'll have to live with it." Loki sat down and busied himself again with his books.

Frigga's heart sank. He was willing to suffer the pain to shove it in Thor's face. It was selfish and vengeful and sadly understandable. The brother Loki wanted so much to honor him had resorted to physical violence against him.

Frigga turned on her heel, leaving the room, shutting the door quietly, then marching down the hall, seeking out her firstborn.

* * *

Frigga tracked Thor down in the gardens, finding him lying in his favorite spot on a patch of green surrounded by circular waist high walls carved out of deeply veined marble. His eyes were closed, his expression unreadable. Thor had always loved the outdoors—the sun's heat on his face, the wind raging against his strength, the deep mystery of night. He habitually retreated outside when troubled. Frigga paused before entering the walled circle. Observing her oldest in his element pleased her and she ached that she could not sit beside him and enjoy the day along with him as she often had when he was a boy.

"Thor," Frigga said sternly as she stepped into the circle, raising herself to her full height.

"Hum?"

"It is your mother," Frigga replied testily.

Thor cracked an eye. It widened. He pushed up and to his feet. "Oh, mother."

"I want to speak with you."

"He let you in?" Thor asked, his tone full of disgust.

"Yes." _He always does. If you had more tact..._ But that wasn't what she'd come to discuss. "Loki told me what happened."

Thor's cheeks flushed and he flexed his jaw. "A great joke to him, isn't it, to make me a fool?"

"You know your brother likes tricks. He did not mean to embar..."

"If he did not mean to he wouldn't have done it in front of them!" Thor shouted, stomping over to the wall and leaning his large frame against it.

"He didn't think you would react so."

"You're taking his side?" Thor shot back, blue eyes sharp with fury.

"I am taking no one's _side_. There is no side to take. You were both in the wrong."

Thor pushed himself off the wall, throwing an arm out, "But Loki..."

"It does not matter what Loki did," Frigga broke in, her voice raising to shut down her son. "You punched your brother. You _punched_ him."

Thor folded his arms over his chest and looked away from her to the left, squinting his eyes against the sun. "I was angry," he protested, but he did not shout.

"And does that matter?"

Thor blew out a harsh breath. "No." His tone screamed his reluctance.

"You have not heeded your father. You use your strength as a weapon with no control."

Thor shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Frigga had appealed to the person Thor admired more than any other in the universe, even her.

"I'm trying not to," Thor mumbled, his face transformed from anger to shame.

Frigga approached her son and lay a kind hand on his right forearm. "Your father knows this, as do I. Go to Loki. Ask his forgiveness."

The guilty look dropped. "Ask _him_? Not until he asks me!" Thor walked away from her to the patch of green, hands on his hips, face raised to the sun.

"Loki thinks you hate him," Frigga revealed.

Thor turned to her. "What?"

"He told me you hate him."

"He's lying. I don't hate him."

"He said you implied it."

Thor's furrowed brow morphed to raised eyes. "Oh."

"What did you tell him?"

"Uh..."

"What?"

Thor answered with eyes to the ground. "I named him a trickster and liar."

"That is all?"

Thor's voice grew even softer and the words came out as if they had to be dragged out. "I said someday he would be forced to kneel before me and lick my boots."

Frigga forced her tone to remain calm. "Anything else?"

"That I wished he'd never been born."

Frigga worked to keep her own rage in check. Her sons argued plenty these days, but this was the worst of all. That Thor could say such things, that he could raise his hand to his brother... She breathed in and out slowly. Thor had fault, yes, but Loki had meant to make him look a fool, as Thor said.

"He is your brother," Frigga finally breathed out and Thor dared to meet her flashing eyes. He winced slightly. "Your _younger_ brother. You are older and meant to be protector."

Thor swallowed uncomfortably.

"Being older may entitle you to the throne, but only a betrayer would use it to force his flesh and blood to bow at his feet."

Thor's jaw jerked and Frigga knew her remarks had stung. Good.

"Mother, I..." Thor's voice cracked. He swallowed again. "What did you tell Loki?"

"I am not dealing with Loki's transgression now. I am dealing with yours." Thor's shoulders drooped. Frigga sighed. She walked up to him and laid a hand on his back. "You are brothers. You will war together. You will defend Asgard together. You must have each other's backs. You must build trust _now_."

"How can I trust a brother whose tricks are turned against _me_?" Thor asked and bolted so quickly, Frigga did not follow.

* * *

Frigga stared out at sparkling ocean waves, arms wrapped around herself to combat breezy cold. She breathed rhythmically, trying to quiet anxious thoughts as she concentrated on the ripples lapping at the granite porch.

"You missed council," a good-natured voice interrupted.

Frigga glanced over her shoulder at Odin. "Council? I forgot."

Odin's brow creased in concern as he approached her. "I missed your wisdom."

Frigga smiled tightly, her husband's trust in her a small buoy to her distraught spirit.

"You do not miss council. Are you well?"

Frigga shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Loki did not come for his lesson today."

Odin's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I found Thor at his door yelling. They had an altercation."

"Another?"

"I tried to talk to them, but this won't be the last time. They hear but they do not listen. Loki insists on antagonizing Thor and Thor hasn't the control to ignore his brother. They drift farther apart by the day!" Her voice grew louder with every sentence.

Odin placed his hands on her shoulders. "They are young. They will work out their differences."

"Thor punched Loki," Frigga informed Odin.

Odin laughed. "Do you know how many fights I started in my youth?"

Frigga frowned, annoyed at her husband's light view of things. "The punch is not what concerns me most. It is the way they view each other. Loki thinks Thor hates him. He always interprets Thor's anger as hate. And Thor throws his pride around in ill-timed, stabbing words. If they keep up like this they'll put a wedge so tightly between themselves it will never be removed."

Odin sighed heavily. "They _are_ young. Time will pass. Things may change."

Frigga stared pointedly at her husband. "If you intend for each to have a throne and peace to reign, your sons must secure an unbreakable bond. Will you risk a permanent void between them?"

"Hm," Odin intoned. He said nothing else and Frigga let him ruminate on best laid plans gone awry.

After a couple minutes, Odin chuckled. She looked to him, the pleasant sound unexpected. He locked eyes with her. "The Jarnvid Wolf."

Frigga narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you thinking of..."

"A test."

" _I_ was young back then. Naive and impulsive."

"And yet it worked. I think it is time for our sons to face their own test."

"But..."

"Let us see what really lies in their hearts."

* * *

Frigga peered into the arena, concealed behind a thin white curtain draped over an alcove near its top. She could see her sons brooding down below. They sat several meters apart pretending each other didn't exist, Loki twisting smoke in the air, Thor inspecting his sword. Frigga wrung her hands in her lap. She still had her doubts about this exercise...and herself. She heard steps behind her.

"They came," Odin said.

Frigga nodded. _Now we see what happens._ He had ordered their sons to a training session in the arena and as he was the Allfather, they'd been compelled to obey. "How long are you going to make them wait?"

"Not long. Ansurr is near." Odin referred to the keeper of the palace menagerie which included quite a number of unique creatures, including a pair of dreki, large and dangerous reptiles. The menagerie was located next door so its wildlife could parade around the arena before games.

Frigga kept her eyes focused on her sons, anticipating the beginning of their test. A sudden scream reverberated across the arena. Both Thor and Loki snapped their heads to the arena entrance. Ansurr's voice rang out. "They're loose! Run!" The roar of an angry dreki followed the cry and then it appeared, snapping its jaws, spiked tail lashing back and forth, a broken chain dangling from its thick neck. Loki was closest. It charged.

Frigga froze as the reptile careened towards her youngest. Loki stood still in shock for a second, then fumbled desperately for his knives.

"Loki!" Thor's thunderous voice cried out.

Frigga felt like her heart stopped. Thor sprinted towards his brother, sword aloft. He threw himself in front of Loki and made to stab with the sword, but the dreki backed up and snarled. Frigga had intensified her hearing earlier to catch any words her sons might speak to one another and she heard quite clearly when Thor spat out, "Do you have them?"

"Yes," Loki returned, his knives now in his hands.

"Go! Get to the exit!" Dreki were fast. Their only chance was that one of them could make it to the exit while the other kept the reptile's attention.

"And leave you here to face it alone?"

"Don't argue! Go!"

"Make room! We can take it together."

"Loki..."

"I'm _not_ going!"

Another earsplitting roar. The second dreki stalked through the exit, blocking any escape.

"How did..." Thor's question was swallowed as both reptiles moved towards the brothers.

"Back to back!" Loki shouted. He turned, facing the dreki coming from the exit while Thor kept his sword raised to the one at the entrance. Loki swirled his right hand in the air enveloping himself and Thor in a thick cloud. The dreki continued pacing in front and behind their prey, undaunted, as if the cloud hadn't appeared.

"Can they see us?" Loki asked in confusion.

As if to answer, the dreki in front of Loki feinted towards him, then backed up when he brandished his knives.

"I think yes," Thor said. Loki's useless cloud dispersed. "On my count, we fight."

"We should hold them off until help comes."

"It won't come in time."

"You don't know that."

"I know if we don't fight, we have no hope."

"It will be a short fight."

"And we'll win."

"Or die."

There was a pause, then, "We're the sons of Odin. We won't die."

"But if we do..."

"Then we march through the doors of Valhalla together. Ready?"

Loki didn't answer. He lowered his knives slightly.

"Loki? Are you ready?"

"Something's wrong."

Thor guffawed. "We're face to face with two angry dreki!"

"Who are holding back. Less aggressive than usual."

"An advantage for us! Now, one, two..."

"Wait." Loki clutched his knives in one hand, grabbed at Thor's sword arm and spun to his brother's side.

"Now our backs are exposed!"

"Thor!" Loki yelled and looked in his brother's face. "Trust me." Loki dropped Thor's arm, sheathed his knives and stalked straight towards the dreki at the entrance.

"Loki!" Thor made to chase his brother, but Loki suddenly sprinted. The dreki roared and Loki barreled into it...and through.

Thor's mouth fell open. The dreki shimmered and dissolved along with the second by the exit. Loki cast his gaze around the arena. "Mother?"

Frigga shivered violently, hands on her knees. She became aware of Odin's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright," she muttered, wiping a hand over her slick brow. "This is why I don't do that anymore."

"Father? You're here somewhere!" Loki was shouting at the top of his voice.

"He knew," Odin marveled.

Frigga nodded shortly. "I have told you he is skilled."

"How did he guess?" Odin wondered.

Frigga let a laugh escape her lips. "Loki is _always_ skeptical." A good trait for a king if he would learn to use it wisely. "His suspicions were aroused. After that, it would be simple for him to identify the signs of an illusion."

"Can you stand?"

Frigga pushed up from her seat. "We must face them."

Odin pulled back the white curtain. Loki spotted them and crossed his arms over his chest. Thor had drawn up to his side, his expression one of confusion. Frigga and Odin descended the steps, Odin keeping a supportive grip on Frigga's right arm. When they reached their sons, Loki spoke first.

"I'm impressed, mother."

Thor cocked his head. "This...you...you can do this?"

"I have not for a long time," Frigga said, then looked pointedly to Loki. "It is not easy or advisable. It weakens you too much."

"But it _is_ impressive," Loki said, allowing himself a small smile directed at his mother.

"Why?" Thor asked, his open expression now one of hurt at being tricked again.

"Your mother is not to blame," Odin answered. "I arranged this test."

"Test?"

"To show us brother," Loki said, pausing for a moment, then going on, "that we _are_ brothers." Thor looked questioningly at his brother. Loki pointed to the purple bruise gracing his left eye.

Thor looked at his father. "That in danger, we fight for each other."

"That inside your hearts, you are bound to one another," Odin expounded. "Foolish tricks meant to hurt," he eyed Loki, "and strength turned against family," now Thor in his sights, "have no place between you."

Thor fixed his gaze on Loki. "I am sorry, brother," he said simply and sincerely.

Loki acknowledged with a nod. "And perhaps I can look for a different target." That Loki's apology was veiled didn't seem to bother Thor, Frigga observed, as he grinned at his brother. She guessed Thor would have no problem enjoying Loki's magic turned on someone else. She made a mental note to discuss privately with Loki the proper restraint of magic.

"Now, go. Your mother is tired. I assume the next time you conflict your selfishness won't put her through this again." The remark was spoken in good humor. The brothers nodded and turned, walking away side by side.

"Did you know mother could do that?" Thor whispered, Frigga's hearing still sharpened by her magic catching his question.

"Not to that extent," Loki replied.

"Can _you_ do that?"

Loki laughed. "No...not yet."

"Well, learn. What you could do with that in battle..."

"I think it might take too much concentration for that. You saw mother."

"Still..."

Frigga pulled back, silencing her sons. She smiled broadly. The trick had been worth it, but she never wanted to do it again.

Odin helped her to a bench on the side of the arena and sat beside her. "It _was_ impressive, but I think a Jarnvid Wolf is more so."

Frigga chuckled and smiled at her husband. "It was wrong of me to trick you," she said, recalling her young womanhood and her heart that fluttered every time Odin appeared. He'd seemed interested, but he was handsome and had a gaggle of young things following him everywhere. She'd tried to secure his attention, but he treated them all equally. So she'd devised a test to determine how much he truly cared. On a royal court picnic, she'd been "attacked" by a giant wolf and Odin had come to her rescue, throwing caution to the wind. The wolf ran away. Odin stayed and professed his undying love. She'd been pleased, then guilty, and finally managed to tell him the truth the night before their betrothal. He'd laughed uproariously. That she had shrewdness and not just a pretty face made her all the more dear to him. She was, as he put it, "a perfect queen."

Odin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "It was nothing less than what I needed to discover my own heart. Without that, there might not be this and our sons. You see now, they love each other from the heart. Let your motherly fears be at peace."

Frigga reached a hand up, linking fingers with her husband. Yes. Her hopes had been restored. Her sons possessed the loyalty of brotherhood. She could look forward to a bright future.


	4. Second

"I should have gone with them," Odin grumbled as he strode towards Heimdall's Observatory.

Frigga kept pace with her husband, a simple task as tired as he currently was. "You're too close to the Odinsleep," she reminded him. "And Thor knows what he is doing." _As does Loki_ , she added internally, but he was never put in charge of expeditions outside of Asgard.

"Thor is strong, a skilled warrior, but at times reckless," Odin returned, worry in his voice.

"Not unlike someone else I knew in his younger years," Frigga said.

Odin glanced at her and his eyes smiled even if his mouth did not. "I suppose when one reaches an age of thousands, those in their hundreds appear too young." He focused his attention back on his trek down the Rainbow Bridge.

Odin's mention of the ages reminded Frigga how much time had passed for her sons. Infancy, childhood, youth all lay far behind them. They were now battle tested, experienced men with exploits and accomplishments under their belts. Odin could trust them to fight as needed, as could she, but though she did not voice it, she worried the same as he.

Thor, Loki and other Asgardian warriors had left for Alfheim five days past. A call had come from the realm through Heimdall. The Light Elves, a peaceful people, were under attack from an unknown foe. Cities had been crushed, families lost. Thor had stepped up, requesting to go in Odin's place. The council conceded since Odin could not deny that Thor would be of more use than he at the moment,but they had expected the warriors back by now and the delay had caused tension and worry.

"Heimdall!" Odin called out when he reached the observatory.

The tall Asgardian, appearing as solid as a thousand year old oak, did not move, but did acknowledge the Allfather. "My king."

"Can you see my sons?"

"I can."

"How do they fare?"

"Not well."

Frigga wrung her hands at the report.

"What happens to them?"

"They have fought beasts and creatures not of Alfheim. They have been at battle for two days. The outcome is uncertain."

"Are they hurt?"

"They have both been wounded."

Frigga fought involuntary wetness in her eyes.

"Do they fight now?"

"Yes."

"Open the Bifrost," Odin commanded.

"No!" Frigga shouted.

Odin looked to her. "I go to bring back our sons."

"You cannot. You are too weak."

"It does not matter. Heimdall..."

Frigga had closed the gap with her husband, placing a hand on his chest. "Would I lose my husband if not my sons?"

Odin grasped her hand. "I _must_ go." He let go her hand and turned to Heimdall. "Open the Bridge."

"I will obey, my king, but you need not leave Asgard. They have called to me. They are coming home." Heimdall stepped to the center of the room and plunged his sword downward, activating the Bridge.

Frigga froze with bated breath, fearing what she would behold. The Bridge crackled to life, the thunder of its energy hardly bearable. For a brief second shadowy figures flashed in its light, then the warriors appeared in front of them. All were injured—bruised, cut, fighting to breathe.

"Move! Make way!" a rough voice shouted. Thor's close friend Volstagg appeared, blood spattered and dirty, shoving through the warriors. When he reached the front, he nodded to Odin and pulled out of the way. Thor and Loki came behind, leaning on each other.

Frigga put a hand to her mouth. A gash ran down the left side of Loki's face, leaking down his neck and onto his clothing. His hands, also bleeding, were cracked. He held onto Thor with his right arm but his left was drawn into his chest and he winced with every step.

Thor walked slower than Frigga had ever seen him. His long blonde hair was wild, unkempt and matted with dirt and blood. Several darkened bruises spread over his face. His armor bore dents in numerous places. His cape was torn to shreds, his clothing likewise and he sported deep slashes from chest to knees. He trailed blood as he walked and was white as a sheet.

Odin rushed to Thor's side, breaking Loki's hold to grasp Thor himself, calling to a warrior as he did so, "To the healers, now! Tell them to expect the prince." Loki had stepped back and for a brief second Frigga perceived a wounded look grace his features, then her second son's mask fell once again.

As Odin held onto Thor and directed him home, the other warriors followed. Frigga approached her youngest, putting a hand to his face and exuding what healing she could. The injury closed somewhat. Loki remained expressionless, her presence hardly registering. "Come," she said. "Hold to me." She linked her left arm with his right and led him towards the palace.

* * *

By the time Frigga and Loki reached the healers, Thor had been laid down on an examining table, Eir standing over him, Odin beside her. Frigga beckoned one of Eir's aids as Loki stripped from the waist up and situated himself on a comfortable stool.

"I think two broken ribs," he reported dispassionately, "perhaps three." Frigga concurred, as evidenced by the dark bruising on her son's left side. The aid inspected the ribs and Loki only flinched slightly.

"Your hands?" Frigga questioned.

Loki glanced down at them. "A misfire," he spat out angrily. Frigga knew how furious it made him when he failed to achieve at a magic skill.

The aid held his wrists to examine his hands. "They will heal easily."

"And your face?" Frigga inquired.

Loki didn't answer, wasn't even looking at her. She followed his eyes to the table across the room and Thor. Odin leaned over his unconscious firstborn, talking intensely with the aid.

"Loki," Frigga prompted gently, placing a hand on his forearm.

He looked to her. "Yes?"

"Your face."

Loki ran a hand over his wound. "I've never seen the like of the beasts we fought. We don't even know where they came from. Their claws don't only tear, they burn of fire."

"Do not worry, my queen," the aid insisted. "This wound will leave no scar." She went to work, a medicated cloth held to Loki's face.

"He was poisoned," Loki said quietly.

Frigga creased her brow. "Thor?"

Loki nodded. "The beasts secrete it through their fangs. Tell them to look for toxins."

The aid dropped the cloth and marched over to Eir, informing her. Odin's gaze snapped back to his oldest at the report. The aid returned, more medication and a wrap in her hands. She worked on Loki, applying her skills and the healing aids and wrapping his chest tightly. "You should feel minimal pain."

Loki stood. "I'm fine." He headed toward the door.

Frigga followed. "Go to the healing room. Rejuvenate."

"I can see to myself."

"You need rest," she insisted.

"I will initiate a healing trance," he assured her.

"I'll help you."

He stopped and turned around, grasping her hands. "I do not need you. Go see to Thor." He paced away down the hall. Frigga watched with a heavy heart. Nothing had been said, but she knew Loki's mind as surely as if he had spoken aloud.

* * *

Frigga paced as Eir extracted the poison from Thor's body. His visible wounds had already been tended to, but the poison proved difficult. It wasn't known to the healers and Eir had to work carefully. Odin hadn't left Thor's side, standing now at the end of the table, searching for signs of life in his son's face. Frigga, too, felt the ache of fear for her firstborn, but another emotion played at the fringes of her mind—frustration at her husband. She did not think Odin meant to exclude Loki, but it seemed he often put Thor before his brother. And Loki noticed every single time.

"The poison is gone," Eir proclaimed, letting out a pent up breath.

"How much internal damage?" Odin asked.

"None," Eir reported and smiled at the king. "Your son is almost as strong as you."

Odin did not smile, but nodded. The number of times Eir had healed Odin, she probably knew him better than he knew himself.

"He'll need quite a bit of rest. I recommend a long stay in the healing chamber. Force him if you must."

"You may see to the other warriors," Frigga said softly as Odin had stepped next to Thor's left side, focused on his still form.

Eir inclined her head in acknowledgment. As she passed Frigga she put a hand to her shoulder and leaned in to whisper. "The king need not worry. His son is safe." She left the room to attend to the others.

Frigga took her place next to her husband and gazed on Thor. He seemed peaceful, sleeping deeply, his chiseled features still ruggedly handsome even through fading bruises. Frigga couldn't help but reminisce about the little boy who had eagerly climbed into her lap every night to hear a story. How often had he fallen asleep and she had held him, cherishing the moments she knew would not last long enough.

"I almost lost him," Odin spoke quietly.

Frigga's chest tightened at the thought of losing one of her children.

"I should not have let him face an uncertain foe."

Frigga reached over and covered Odin's hand that rested on the table next to Thor's arm. "I have seen you here many times and each time you grew stronger."

"As will Thor," Odin said more to himself.

Frigga nodded, thinking again how much Thor looked like his father had in his younger years. "He is Thor Odinson. He inherits your duties and must protect the realms." _Even at the cost of his life._ Frigga's chest tightened further. She was proud to be queen of Asgard, but such a role came with constant heartache and fear.

Odin sighed deeply and glanced at Frigga. "Your wisdom guides me as always."

Frigga smiled thinly. "I speak back to you your own words." How many times had Odin reassured her when Thor had been sent on missions? This one, though, had been different. The princes had never returned so injured.

"Dear wife," Odin muttered. "You see what others cannot, the weakness of the king. And still you trust."

"And love," Frigga whispered, "for what you hide as much as you reveal."

A rustling below them drew their attention back to Thor who had shifted, slowly coming awake. Frigga watched as Odin changed, covering the worry with confidence. His vulnerability always showed close to the Odinsleep. His passions ran deeper at such times and he suffered less control over himself. He needed her support the most then.

Thor shifted again, then moaned and finally opened his eyes, their blue made even brighter in the light over the table. He blinked and then scanned the room, his gaze coming to rest on his parents. "Loki. The warriors..."

"They are all home and alive," Odin told him.

"We failed," Thor spoke angrily.

"Retreat is not failure."

"We should have stayed."

"You could have died," Frigga spoke quietly.

Thor looked to his mother. "I do not fear death."

"Then you are a fool," Odin stated. Thor looked back at him in shock. "Courage is not lack of fear. Even if you do not fear for yourself, you fear for those who follow you. You alone are responsible for their living and their dying. You must ask if you waste their lives in a battle you cannot win."

Thor's incredulity morphed into defiance. "But Alfheim still suffers!" He grunted and pushed himself up on the examining table. "I will return."

"No," Odin said. "Your fight has ended. I command you to rest." He looked to Frigga. "See that he goes to the healing room _now_." He turned and strode quickly away.

Thor watched him go, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. His eyes smoldered. Frigga knew being out of the fight chafed at him. "Your father has seen far more battles then you. Trust him."

Thor let out a harsh breath and straightened, stretching, testing out his arm movements. "I could go back," he muttered.

"There will be other fights, other battles." Frigga put her hand on Thor's shoulder. "Your father cares for you as well as your men."

Thor sighed. His anger diminished and he looked suddenly thoughtful. "How is Loki?"

"He has been tended to. He will heal."

"I want to see him. Take me to the healing room." Thor pushed himself off the table and paused a moment to gather his balance.

"He is not in the healing room."

"Then where..."

"You go as your father has ordered. I will bring Loki to you."

* * *

Frigga knocked lightly at Loki's chamber door and received no answer. She pushed tentatively and found the door unlocked. She entered slowly, peeking in at first. The room was still; Loki lay on his bed to the right, clothed in a dark green robe, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Frigga stepped through the door, then shut it silently. She paced up to the bed and smiled softly. Time had passed so quickly. She had treasured his infancy and boyhood, forever aware that he had been an unexpected and precious gift. Even in his early adulthood, as she watched him sleep, she felt he was her little one. She supposed all mothers never truly believed their children grew up. She reached out and ran her hand over a lock of hair that slipped over his pillow. He had long ago objected to her caresses, evidence of the last of boyhood. She stole the moment now.

She turned then, not wanting to wake him when he needed the healing. Her eyes landed on his desk, littered as always with books and scrolls. She walked over to it, curious what held his attention these days. A cursory scan told her these were books on magic. Some she recognized as coming from the library, but many were new to her. She moved a scroll off of an open book that caught her attention, then picked it up. The language was quite ancient, long before her time. She could not read much, only snatches here and there, but what she read disquieted her. _This is dark magic_. One passage concerned something about creating pathways through matter and space, but contained a warning and although she could not understand it entirely, it sent chills down her spine. Frigga set the book down and perused several others, all causing alarm bells to peal in her mind.

"Spying, mother?"

Loki's voice caused her to jump, and Frigga dropped the book she was holding on the desk, whipping around. Loki was smiling mischievously, propped up on his elbow in his bed, and she read humor in his eyes. "I thought you were sleeping."

"A perfect time to rifle through my things." Loki's grin widened.

Frigga gave him a "mother look."

Loki laughed. "I don't mind." He gestured towards the table. "They probably interest you as much as me." He sat up, rolling his head side to side and rubbing his neck. "My healing trance is too light."

"Where do they come from?"

"Here and there. You can find much if you look."

If anything, Loki was persistent. He probably could find anything he wanted. She loved his curiosity, but... "Many of these contain dark spells."

Loki nodded.

Frigga approached the bed. "They are dangerous."

"I'm only reading, nothing more."

Frigga met her son's eyes, trying to determine if she believed him. He did not seem to be hiding anything. "Magic is an illusion for many a wielder," she warned. "Many think they control it, but it can control you if you are not careful."

Loki's eyes became serious. "I am careful always." Loki shifted on the bed and changed the subject. "How is Thor?"

"The poison is removed. He will heal."

"Of course. Asgard wouldn't let the _great_ Thor die." Loki tried to sound humorous, but Frigga heard the hint of bitterness in his tone and remembered Loki's look when Odin had pushed him away to support Thor.

"Your father loves you as much as Thor," she asserted.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "I don't recall pontificating about love."

"Nonetheless, he _does_ love you."

Loki took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So he says." His tone was even.

"It is the truth," Frigga insisted, heart aching that he did not seem to believe so.

Loki sighed. "Perhaps. But he cannot help but love Thor more."

"Loki..."

Her second son stood, stretching his arms above his head and pacing to the desk, rearranging the books she'd looked over. "It's simply facts, mother. Thor reminds him of himself."

Frigga did not respond right away. Loki had always been perceptive, and usually right. Odin obviously did see himself in Thor and naturally gravitated to his oldest son. Frigga felt sudden doubt. _Did_ Odin, although claiming to care for Loki as much as Thor, hold him at a distance even if subconsciously because he could not forget their youngest's true origin?

"Your father loves you both," Frigga stated unequivocally, to herself as much as Loki.

Loki turned and fixed her with an intent gaze. "Did he ask after me?"

Frigga blinked and tried to conjure an answer, but nothing came.

Loki's eyes fell. "You see? It is to Thor he looks. And he should. After all, my dearest brother will one day be king. He must spend _all_ his time with the son who will reign."

Frigga's distress caused her to speak more harshly than she intended. "Your father does _not_ spend all his time with Thor."

Loki laughed and sat down in his desk chair, right arm resting along its top. "Am I the one spending all my days in the arena?" He placed his left hand on the pile of books on his desk to indicate the answer.

Frigga narrowed her eyes at him. " _Who_ has taught you the skill of knife throwing?"

"Father," Loki answered directly. "Because I asked."

"So he _does_ spend time with you."

Loki raised his hand from the desk in a conceding gesture. "Some. Now, what of Thor?"

 _Avoiding again._ Well, she had said her piece. It wouldn't help to press the matter farther, not now. "He asked for you. He wants to see you."

Loki breathed out loudly. "I suppose to yell at me."

Frigga's brow furrowed. "No."

Loki tilted his head. "Thor didn't tell you."

"What did he not tell?"

"How we left Alfheim?"

Frigga shook her head, wary.

"Hm. He didn't want to leave."

"He made that clear," Frigga said. "He wanted to return."

Loki laughed shortly through his nose. "Thor would have gone on fighting single-handedly until all of us perished. Just like father."

Frigga came to her husband's defense. "Your father has left battles before," she reprimanded.

A look of surprise covered Loki's face.

"Your father knows the value of men and the responsibility for their lives." Loki did not reply, seemingly trying to compartmentalize the new information about Odin. Frigga connected the dots in the silence. " _You_ called Heimdall."

Loki looked up at her, drawn out of his reverie. "Someone had to. All wounded and Thor poisoned. My hands ruined. It was useless to keep fighting."

Frigga wished Odin were next to her hearing that their youngest son had done what his older brother's pride would not let him. She thought of Odin's talk with Thor and Thor asking for his brother. He had not seemed angry, not then. "I do not think your brother will chastise you."

"We'll see," Loki said, standing. "I can delay the trance for a moment." He stalked to the door and Frigga followed him out, matching his stride down the hall.

* * *

Frigga held back when they reached the healing chamber, standing near the entrance as Loki walked across it. The warriors relaxed inside in various states of healing. They were boisterous now, boasting of exploits in Alfheim. Some shot dismissive or angry looks Loki's way as he passed, Frigga guessed feeling the same as Thor that they should have stayed.

Thor sat near the end of the gaggle, uncharacteristically quiet, eyes closed as a healer massaged his shoulders. Loki stopped in front of Thor's seat and said something. Thor's eyes opened and he answered, then he stood and gestured to the door. Frigga retreated down the hall, but not far enough that she could not overhear her sons. She stood with her back to a column, hidden from view.

"You don't want stay inside?" Loki asked as they exited. "You have gallant tales to tell."

"I want to talk to you alone. And I want you to hear me."

"Me? Your _followers_ need your words to live, dear brother!" Loki's attempt at humor was overplayed, the bitterness clear.

Thor sighed. "Come, Loki. For a moment, forget your insincerity."

"Fine. I have come to accept my lecture."

"Argh! Why must you try my patience always?"

"Forgive me. It's my way," Loki said, still not a bit sincere.

Frigga felt her own frustration at her second son. If he could hush his wit for one second...

Thor's voice took on a resigned tone. "Have it your way. I will say what I want whether you listen or not." A pause and no response from Loki. Thor continued. "I know I...cursed you when we left Alfheim."

"Um."

"I apologize. I did not want to leave. I do not think we should. But I can...understand why you called Heimdall. And I must...thank you," the words were reluctant, "for bringing me home to heal."

Loki chuckled. "The great Thor's admitting someone saved him?"

"Aided!" Thor returned, and Frigga heard the smile in his voice. "Not saved."

"Ah, so that's the way we'll spin it."

Thor's voice became serious again. "Must I ask if you accept my apology?"

"Oh, of course. I can't deny the great Thor."

"Loki!"

"Yes, brother, yes. Now, go back to your admirers. They might die for lack of your presence."

Frigga heard the door open and then Thor's exasperated voice. "Loki!"

Loki laughed loudly. "How can you disapprove?"

"I want them to rest! To heal! This will not help."

Frigga peeked around the column. She could see through the door of the healing room. The warriors were animated and falling over themselves to get near several scantily clothed Asgardian women that had appeared, coyly smiling and inviting their embraces. They vanished with a wave of Loki's hand, leaving confused warriors behind.

"So, there is something more they desire besides you," Loki said quietly.

Thor shook his head. "Come in. Join us."

"Not today."

"Loki..."

"I need silence for a healing trance," Loki explained.

"Alright, brother. But come soon."

"I will."

Thor entered the room. Loki stared at the door for a moment, then moved down another hallway away from Frigga. Frigga knew from his gaze he would not return. Thor's apology had been true and Loki had perhaps accepted it, but even Thor's confession could not change the way Loki felt about his father's doting on his brother.

* * *

Frigga searched several rooms of the palace before she found Odin in their chambers, strapping on his armor. The conversation she had envisioned having with him about his youngest changed in an instant.

"What are you doing?!" she cried out, rushing up to him.

"What I should have," he said, straightening his breastplate.

"No! You are too weak for this!"

"Alfheim is still ravaged," he replied, pulling on arm guards. "They rely on Asgard. I will muster my strength one last time and then sleep."

"Please, don't do this. Send another."

"No. My sons were wounded. The duty is mine alone."

"Loki needs you!" Frigga blurted out, her intention coming back to her.

Odin stopped to look at her. "Is he dying?"

"No, he's healing, but he needs you to see him, to show him his father cares."

Odin looked puzzled for a moment, then his face cleared. "I didn't see him, did I?" he spoke to himself. "Thor was the worse off." He continued putting on his armor.

Frigga gripped his arm with all her strength. "He needs his father."

"I will see him," Odin said. Frigga removed her hand. "After I return from Alfheim."

"But..."

Odin fixed her with a gaze that brooked no argument. "Alfheim cannot wait. They lose mothers, children by the hour."

Frigga drew back, resigning herself to the truth of the moment. Once Odin had dressed and headed to the door, she followed, her heart full of fear. "If you do not return..."

Odin turned back to her. "You do not need to fear. I pledged to always return to you and so I pledge again." He raised his hand to gently cup her chin. "Be strong as _you_ always have." He turned and marched down the hall, Frigga fighting desperately to hold back tears for her husband and her sons.

* * *

Frigga slept fitfully. Odin had been gone a day and a half. Her sons healed. Loki was buried in his books and scrolls again, Thor already practicing with warriors in the courtyard. Neither mentioned their father, she hoped as apprehensive as she for his return. She had finally achieved elusive sleep when a hand on her arm roused her. She felt roughened lips on her cheek and rolled over to find Odin above her. He laid his mouth over hers and kissed her passionately. She held his face with both her hands when he pulled back. "You're here."

Odin nodded. "And Alfheim is safe."

Frigga felt her burden lighten, then asked after what remained. "Have you seen..."

"I have talked to Loki." Odin rolled to his back next to her on the bed. She heard him yawn loudly. She turned on her side to look at him.

"And..."

"We said little. He is almost healed. He studies as always."

"He thinks you care more about Thor."

"I care about both my sons."

"So I told him. He still feels slighted."

"He _feels_ it. It is not true."

Frigga's doubt bubbled to the surface. "Do you see him or a Frost Giant?"

Odin turned to her and his eyes flashed. "My son. Only my son."

"But you wait for your plan to come to pass," Frigga insisted, "for him to fulfill your designs." Over the years she had regretted her agreement to hide their son's origin and deny him the truth. She felt too often they shamefully used him as they kept the secret.

"There is no plan."

Frigga pushed herself up on her elbow. "What do you mean?"

Odin looked at her sincerely. "Jotunheim has not rebelled in centuries. There is no need for Loki to return."

Frigga's heart careened in her chest. "You mean...Loki..."

"He will stay with us. There is no need for him to ever know where he came from."

"When did you decide..."

"Tonight. As I talked with him. He is as much my son as yours, whatever you may have feared. I cannot give him up."

Frigga felt tears on her cheeks.

"My wife," Odin breathed out, raising a hand to brush her left cheek. "I love you. Take care of them. I must sleep." He sat up. She saw he wore his nightclothes.

Frigga stood. "I will come with you."

He nodded to her and took her hand. As they walked towards Odin's chamber where he would enter deep sleep for a day or more, Frigga felt giddy lightness in her heart. Loki would remain. He would never be asked to think of himself as anything less than Asgardian. And she would never be asked to send him back to a foreign, icy realm.


	5. Mjolnir

Frigga's heart delighted in the boisterous voices coming from the dining area nearest Thor's chambers. Her sons had returned safely again, this time from an adventure to Nornheim. Usually she paused to surreptitiously listen and enjoy her sons when her presence didn't impede them. Now she walked right in, her face alight with her task.

Thor perched on one end of the table, a cup of mead in one hand and a leg of lamb in the other. Something humorous must have been said because all were laughing, even the usually subdued Loki who sat at the other end from his brother clasping a goblet with both hands, legs drawn up under him in a golden chair. The four others in the room were friends of her sons drawn together by courage and daring.

Volstagg, a large man, was a bit dense in the mind, but loyal to the House of Odin to a fault. Frigga knew his wife and children and that his story was one of love as much as brawn even if romance rarely entered his bragging exploits. Fandral, a friend of Thor's since his youth, took full advantage of his dashing looks, entertaining a roving eye and a maiden on each arm whenever he could. He redeemed himself by being the best swordsman in all of Asgard. Then there was serious Hogun, a man Thor encountered during an expedition to Vanaheim. The friendship forged between the two was so strong Hogun followed Thor home to fight at his side. And finally, the Lady Sif. The dark haired maiden held a special place in Frigga's heart. She possessed the strength of a raging bear and the heart of a lion and had cast aside what Asgardians considered proper womanhood for the pursuit of a warrior's life. Frigga relished a woman's challenge to the male dominated Asgardian society and Thor had also supported the girl, impressed by her skill and strength. Secretly, Frigga hoped that someday Thor would glimpse beyond Sif's value as a warrior to her value as a lifelong companion.

Frigga cleared her throat and raised her voice. "A victory to celebrate?" All looked to her. The Warriors Three and Sif stood and bowed their heads in acknowledgment. Thor jumped off the table. Loki remained where he was, his laugh turned now to a satisfied smile.

"Mother!" Thor greeted, dropping his meal to the table and picking up a slender glass. "Wine for the bearer of the sons of Odin who have triumphed this day!" He marched over to her, holding out the glass.

Frigga raised her hand. "Not now. Perhaps later. Your father sent me to bring you."

"What?!" Thor exclaimed. "Already back and another commission?" He didn't look upset in the least.

"We are ready, my queen," Sif spoke confidently.

"We'll smash their heads in and bury their bodies in dust!" Volstagg declared, his slurring indicating he'd already consumed enough mead.

Frigga shook her head. "Your father does not call you to leave Asgard again. He asks for your presence," she eyed each individually, " _all_ of you, in the Vault."

Surprise graced the faces in the room except Loki whose expression was one of intense curiosity.

"The Vault?" Thor repeated her last words.

"I will not explain. You must come and see." Frigga kept her voice calm, but she felt giddy, like a mother on a child's birthday keeping a secret gift until the last moment of the party.

"Are you certain," Hogun spoke, "that _we_ are called for?" Neither the Warriors Three nor Sif had ever been to the Vault, Odin's Trophy Room that held items of inestimable value, objects prized by her husband.

"The Allfather was quite clear," Frigga assured. "Come. Do not delay."

Thor walked back to the table, dipping his hands in a bowl to clean them of grease. His friends followed suit. Loki simply stood, having not partaken in a meal. Frigga caught his eye. His brow was creased and she read the question in his eyes without a word said between them: _Why the Vault and why now?_ She tilted her head to him and only smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Frigga smiled subtly at the the Warriors Three and Sif who stared every which way as they approached the Vault. Odin let precious few set eyes on his treasures; they knew they were honored. Once they reached the Vault, their eyes widened as they took in the famous objects they had heard of but never seen.

Thor halted, focused on his father standing in the middle of the Vault unusually dressed in official attire. He held Gungnir in his hand and his gaze was sober. Frigga stopped next to Thor and nodded her head towards Odin. As Thor approached, Loki hung back by her side, turning his head briefly to her, his question still unanswered. She raised her eyebrows without word and he placed his attention on his father and brother.

"My son," Odin began, the slightest hint of tender emotion in his voice. "I have observed you this year, mission after mission, your victories and at times, your defeats." Thor had smiled at "victories." At "defeats" he looked chagrined. He hadn't suffered many, but the few grated on him. Still, he had learned to endure loss better. "You have gained the trust and admiration of many, and the honor and respect of a select few who have dedicated themselves wholeheartedly to your cause." Here Odin's eyes flicked to the Warriors Three and Sif. "Heimdall has reported to me the growth of your leadership, resourcefulness and bravery. It is time..." Odin paused, his voice breaking. "It is time to pass to you what has been mine."

Odin paced to the side of the Vault and reached down to a large hammer. Frigga remembered its commission, how it had been forged in a dying star. It had been crafted of Uru, the strongest metal known to Asgardians. Its wielder would be an incredible foe. She grinned when Thor's expression morphed into one of shock, then joy. She heard a breath draw in beside her and glanced at Loki, eyes wide.

Odin picked up the hammer by its handle and weighed it in his hands. He looked to Thor. "I entrust to _you_ Mjolnir in the presence of these, your trusted brother and your closest friends. It is more than a weapon. It is a companion, to augment your abilities and to build up and when necessary, tear down. Take it with my blessing, my son." Odin stepped up to Thor and held the hammer out to him.

Thor hesitated for a moment, his eyes afire with excitement. He gripped the handle and lifted the hammer into the air. It crackled briefly and Thor lowered it. Odin put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Perhaps some practice." Father and son shared a knowing smile. Odin walked towards the exit, smiling briefly to Frigga as he passed. When she turned back, all had gathered around Thor save for Loki, who hung back, a contemplative expression on his face.

Frigga approached her oldest. His friends were oohing and aahing over the weapon, Volstagg running a hand over it, Fandral declaring he hoped this didn't mean Thor attracted more of the ladies, Hogun nodding to Thor and proclaiming his eagerness to see it in action. Sif shook her head, trying to seem above the boyish excitement, but her eyes gleamed just the same.

The friends made way for Frigga. She placed a hand on Thor's arm that held the hammer. "You have your father's trust. Use this gift well."

Thor grinned at her. "I will." He twirled the hammer by its strap and it emitted a slight breath of wind. "It's powerful," he commented with delight and Frigga read in his eyes an additional statement: _And it's mine_. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly. It didn't matter how much he grew. He would always be the little boy with the thirst for battle.

Thor looked to Loki who still stood apart from the group. "What do you think, brother?"

Loki ran his eye over the other treasures in the room, then looked back to Thor. "A toy does not make a man wiser."

Thor guffawed, unsurprised by the lack of enthusiasm. "But stronger, bookmonger," he answered, referring to Loki's affinity for study.

"You should be glad, Loki," Fandral spoke. "Perhaps now we will not need to rely on your smoke to aid our escapes." He punched Thor in the arm. "Maybe now he won't give in when things get too intense."

"I do not give in!" Thor yelled. "I respectfully withdraw."

Frigga watched as everyone laughed except her youngest whose eyes neutral to everyone else spoke volumes to her.

"Now. Can we get back to eating?" Volstagg asked. "I'm dying!" Thor clapped his friend on the back and led the group out of the Vault.

Loki didn't follow, staring after them with narrowed eyes. Frigga joined him. "You _should_ be glad for Thor," she spoke quietly with a hint of reprimand.

"Father gifts the one already excelling in strength." Loki's jealous tone wasn't even concealed.

Frigga sighed. Most of the time her boys managed to get along, but an undercurrent in Loki's soul always persisted, the perception that being second somehow made him less. She had hoped by now he would have outgrown the fear that his father thought more of Thor than him.

"Your brother has earned it," she argued. "His leadership has grown. You cannot deny it."

Loki rolled his eyes over to her. "He's not ready for this."

"Your father determines that, not you," Frigga chastised. Loki did not reply, lowering his gaze. Frigga put a gentle hand on his arm. "Be happy for him," she pleaded. "Your father has been concerned for his safety."

"His _safety_?" Loki asked incredulously, looking back up at her.

"He almost died when you came back from Alfheim," she reminded. "You have your magic to protect you. Thor has only himself. This gift is as much to protect him as to honor him."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, fist to his lips, thinking.

"Walk with me. I will take you back to your brother and friends."

"I would rather..."

Frigga sent a pointed look his way. "Don't let this gift overshadow your day of victory."

Loki paused for a moment, then nodded submissively and fell into step beside her.

* * *

Frigga spied Mjolnir zinging up into the air above the forest facing her salon window, Thor practicing again with his new hammer. She glanced around her apartments. She had no visitors, no dignitaries, no councilors in need of her advice. She'd thought of taking a stroll through the gardens, but the prospect of seeing her firstborn's skill with his father's weapon was too tempting. She left word of her whereabouts and headed out to see her son.

Yelling and banter reached her ears as she approached what they called the "Banqueting Meadow," a large, mostly flat area surrounded on all sides by trees. Frigga identified the voices of Thor's friends, once again by his side. She slowed, hoping to remain unnoticed for a time so she could observe. She stepped next to a tall tree with a thick trunk and even so had to shade her eyes against bright sun. Thor stood quite a distance from her, twirling the hammer, wind whipping in his hair.

"He's doing it again!" Fandral shouted. "Hold on!"

Thor laughed giddily, spinning the hammer faster. His friends pulled back, bracing themselves against various trunks. Soon the wind was tearing through their clothes and the hammer crackled with electrical life. Thor suddenly stopped its spin and thrust it aloft. A lightning bolt punched into the sky along with a deafening crack. Thor laughed again and wound his arm back then thrust the hammer away. It arced and skimmed the tops of the trees above Frigga. A dark figure sitting on the ground several meters from her craned his neck back to follow the hammer's progress. His eyes locked on hers: Loki. He acknowledged her only with a brief blink of the eye, then turned back to the antics in the meadow. As the hammer slammed into Thor's grip, Frigga walked to Loki and slipped down next to her son.

As Frigga watched Thor continue to heft and strike with the weapon, she let out a soft breath. "He reminds me of your father when younger and more chaotic."

Loki continued to watch Thor, but spoke to her. "It's hard to think of father that way."

"Now," Frigga agreed, "but there was a time he was not what you think he is." She looked sideways at her second son. "Have you come to appreciate it any more?"

"Mjolnir?"

"Um hum."

"The hammer, yes. It's wielder, no."

"Loki..."

Loki turned to her with determined eyes. "No more lectures, mother. Father thinks he is prepared for it, I do not. Arguing with me will not change how I feel about it."

Frigga nodded slowly as Loki turned back. _At least he isn't bullying Thor over it_ , she consoled herself.

"Mother!" Thor's loud and brash voice suddenly cried out. Frigga glanced up to see her oldest striding towards her. "Watch!" The hammer spun in his hands, then was flung into the air. When it came down, Thor caught it, flipped it several times and caught it again. He stopped when he reached her. "Perfectly balanced. A weapon mighty and worthy of a son of Odin!"

Loki snorted.

"What? You disagree?" Thor asked good-naturedly.

Loki shrugged. "It's a toy for a child."

Thor guffawed. "You never said so when we were younger. You drooled over it." Thor's friends had wandered over, listening to the discussion.

Loki's back stiffened beside Frigga and she didn't like where the banter was headed. "I've grown up," Loki whispered.

"And I have not. That's what you mean." Thor's tone was still amiable and Frigga hoped desperately it would remain so.

"You can fight, I'll give you that," Loki conceded. "But without me, well..." He broke a smile and Frigga relaxed.

"And what of Nornheim just days ago?"

"A bad example," Loki said, sticking his chest out in triumph. "Who engineered our escape?"

Thor smiled genuinely. "A talented magician."

The friends all laughed. Hogun walked up beside Thor. "Tricks are useful, but this..." he lightly touched Mjolnir, "this can cause the submission of a hundred worlds."

"You think an ancient relic a foe for magic?" Loki's voice had dropped several octaves and Frigga caught the challenge. She reached over beside him to raise a hand to his back, but he gripped her hand so it remained on the grass. He spied her with his peripheral vision and she shook her head. He simply continued smiling as if nothing had happened.

Thor rested Mjolnir against his shoulder and cocked his head. "Do you want to try it out, brother?"

Loki shrugged again.

"Then I challenge you to combat."

Frigga spoke out, her stomach in knots at the turn in conversation. "Thor! Your father wouldn't want you first act with Mjolnir to be fighting your brother."

Thor smiled at her as if she who had lived thousands of years was a little girl. "It's not a fight. A test. Of Hammer. And Loki the examiner."

Loki abruptly stood, letting go Frigga's hand. "I accept."

Frigga jumped up. "No."

"It's alright, mother," Thor assured her. "I won't hurt him...much." He laughed heartily, then paused to breathe and address his brother. "Me with Mjolnir only, you with magic only. Three minutes." He turned and walked away with the Warriors Three.

Loki stood stiff as a poker, fists clenching and unclenching. Before Frigga could begin a tirade of reasons to convince Loki to call off this madness, Sif, who had remained behind, spoke up, her dark eyes boring into the youngest son of Odin. "Loki, let it go. You know Thor. He gets too reckless sometimes."

"Exactly," Loki muttered so quietly Frigga wasn't even sure he'd said it. She didn't think Sif heard anything at all.

"You can't match him. You'll get hurt."

Loki tore his eyes off his retreating brother's back. "You think so little of me, Sif?"

"You're skilled in magic, but Thor in battle."

"I've seen as many fights as he!" Loki hissed.

"You won't have your knives."

"No. Something better." He whipped around catching Frigga with her mouth open. "I have accepted and I _will not_ back down."

Frigga felt her chest tighten. They weren't little boys or youths anymore. She had no true say in what they did and even if she did speak, it would increase their determination to have out whatever barbs had been sent between them.

Loki's face softened, his blue eyes suddenly quite clear. He took her hands in his. "Do not worry, mother. I may surprise even you." He marched towards the center of the meadow, flexing as he paced up to Thor.

"Boys," Frigga heard Sif grumble. She looked over and shared a needed exasperated chuckle with the warrior maiden.

* * *

As Frigga's sons squared off several meters from each other, the trees seemed to enclose Frigga in a tight grip, the meadow feeling more like an arena than a place to revel. She searched her sons for any sign of quitting this ridiculous match, but both appeared calm and confident. Thor smiled broadly, Loki thinly. Frigga stood with her back to the trees on the west side of her sons along with the Warriors Three and Sif.

"Ready?" Thor asked.

"Always," Loki answered.

"Then..." Before Thor could utter another word a hard gust of air pushed him backwards a few steps, Loki manipulating the air currents in front of him. Thor laughed. "You make this too easy!" He spun Moljnir in front of him and advanced on Loki. Loki held his own against the wind, ignoring the buffeting of his hair and clothing. He waited until Thor was almost upon him, then he dashed to his brother's left. Thor spun, lashing out with Mjolnir. Even though Frigga knew that Thor could control the heft of his strikes and wouldn't seriously injure Loki, her breath caught in her throat. But as the hammer swung into her youngest's side, it passed right through.

"Wha..." Volstagg stopped dumbfounded.

"Where..." Fandral was likewise stumped.

Frigga's mind whirled. Loki could throw illusion; they all knew that. But he hadn't had an opportunity to do so, no smoke veiling his form. They had all seen him start the match, followed his movements and reactions to Thor. How could he _not_ be there?

As the false Loki vanished, Thor gazed about, surprise on his face, but also determination, knowledge of his brother keeping his guard up.

"There!" Fandral shouted, pointing. Thor spun. Loki was charging towards him.

"There you are!" Thor shouted. He threw Mjolnir several feet to meet the charge, but this Loki, too, disappeared. Everyone's eyes had been riveted on the second Loki so that the third that sprinted into the meadow, then jumped through the air was almost missed. Frigga turned just in time to see Loki's feet kick into Thor's chest sending him one again backwards. Loki slid on the ground and turned. Thor recovered and grinned even wider. "You're more of a challenge than I thought you would be."

Loki laughed. "It seems my tricks are quite the match for a dusty relic."

Thor responded by throwing the hammer at Loki, causing Frigga's youngest to dodge out of the way. Thor continued on, throwing and then calling the hammer back, over and over in quick succession to prevent Loki thinking about his next move. A lesser man would have been stymied by the chaos, but Loki kept pace, dodging left and right and jumping and rolling. It looked like a strange coordinated dance on his part.

The Warriors Three suddenly shouted as Loki flipped through the air and for the first time Mjolnir made contact, grazing the edge of his shirt. Loki had his hands stretched out, seemingly to deflect the blow, but...

"Thor! Watch out!" Sif's voice rang out.

Thor turned away from Loki to see an unstable and growing pile of rocks behind him. He backed away as it fell, pebbles rolling under his feet, causing him to become imbalanced.

Frigga worked to keep her mouth from gaping. She could feel Loki's spell even from here. He hadn't conjured rock out of nowhere; he'd manipulated the elements of the ground and the air to spew forth the pebbles and create this monstrous rock. And he'd done it in seconds.

Thor took a mighty leap, arcing through the air and coming to rest outside of the pebbly path. He eyed Loki across it. He shook his head. "You've been holding back, brother."

Loki was breathing heavily. "You have no...idea what that...took do you?"

"You don't know what this takes either." Thor took advantage of Loki's weakness, sending Mjolnir zinging towards his brother faster than he had before. Loki didn't attempt to get out of the way. Frigga raised her own hand, desperate for some way to knock Mjolnir off course. But before she could, Loki jerked up and thrust his hands outwards. A huge breath of air exploded, a massive concussive force that caused Mjolnir to rebound towards Thor. Thor caught the weapon deftly and stood eyes wide. "Why haven't you done this in battle?!"

"It takes too much effort, big ox!" Loki had his hand to his side, wheezing.

"But mother..."

"Has never done most of this," Loki answered. Frigga caught the slightest flick of his eyes towards her.

Thor's eyes twinkled. "You are a worthy opponent. I should have asked you to train with me more."

Loki scoffed. "And be bored to tears? Spare me the flexing of your muscles and fainting of your followers."

Thor's mouth turned up in a mischievous grin. "Perhaps after today you will have your own...Or perhaps not." Thor began to spin the hammer so rapidly it could hardly be seen.

Worry crept into Frigga's mind, Thor losing control and causing serious harm to his brother. "Thor!" she shouted. "Thor! Stop!"

Thor either didn't hear or didn't care. He let go of the hammer and it careened towards Loki, but it didn't go alone. Thor had hung on, sending himself hurtling towards his foe. The arm not attached to Mjolnir was straight out and open as if ready to grasp something. He'd almost reached Loki when the resounding crack of energy meeting energy shattered the meadow and caused the audience to jerk their hands to their ears, Frigga included. Her ears rang as she turned. Odin stood on the edge of the meadow, Gungnir outstretched.

Thor had lost his flight, pummeling into a tree which split at the impact. Thor pushed himself off the ground and shook his head to clear it. Loki had knelt to the ground at the explosion. Now he slowly raised himself, hand to his chest to help steady his breathing. Odin ignored the audience, heading straight for his sons. Thor coughed and stumbled towards his father who had halted next to Loki.

Odin eyed them both severely. "You are both impressive," he began and Frigga thought perhaps they'd been spared his anger, but then he went on. "And childish."

Both Thor and Loki spoke up then, their words intermingling and unintelligible.

Odin held up his hand for silence and they both quieted. "Many a time my brothers and I challenged each other, but most of the time, not for a good cause."

"Father, hear me!" Thor insisted. "It was nothing. A test of the hammer. Loki volunteered."

"A test of what?" Odin inquired as he glanced uncertainly at his youngest who stared back with unmoving eyes.

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki answered directly. "Magic. To seek out the best ways to use Mjolnir to Thor's advantage."

Odin glanced from one to the other of his sons, both appearing guileless. "Hmmm," he intoned and Frigga could tell he thought more lay under the surface of the combat. "Then you have had your test. And you needn't have done so." He gestured towards the weapon. "I know Mjolnir as a close friend. Magic is no match for such a weapon." Here he looked pointedly at Thor. "Provided the one who possesses it is skilled in its use." He looked to Loki. "Which I suppose means you have acted pragmatically."

Loki nodded, assenting to the summary of their situation.

Odin stared at them for a few more seconds, then let out a long breath and his face softened. "My sons. Only one of you will one day take the throne, but both of you will wield its power. The throne itself can be both a weapon or a building tool. You will need strength to establish the rule of Asgard and continue the peace of the Nine Realms, but you will also need cunning and wisdom. You possess these characteristics between you. And for this reason," he set his eyes on each son in turn, "no more challenges against each other. I expect you to _build_ each other, not kill each other." Odin's voice smiled.

"Yes, father," each responded so their voices sounded almost in unison.

Thor nodded to Loki. "Well fought, brother."

"Thank you," Loki answered. When everyone continued to stare expectantly he smiled with half his mouth. "And you."

Thor grinned, stomped over to his brother and clapped him on the shoulder. He turned to Odin. "Now, father, regale us with tales of Mjolnir."

Odin reprimanded. "Boasting does not become a king." But Frigga saw the corners of his mouth curl upward and she knew her husband would like nothing more than to speak of old exploits and share in the vibrancy of those younger than himself. "I have visitors from Alfheim. I came to see if my sons and his friends would have any interest in delicacies aplenty awaiting in the banquet hall." Frigga peered knowingly at her husband and he skillfully looked away. She'd heard a flimsy excuse for deciding to do a servant's job. He'd meant to observe Thor's practice same as she.

Volstagg didn't need to hear Odin's invitation twice. His huge bulk jostled ahead of everyone. Fandral, Hogun and Sif strolled with Thor and Odin as the elder launched into a tale of adventure.

Loki lagged behind and now that the others had departed fixed his mother with a penetrating blue gaze.

She shook her head at him. "You did not best Thor." Her tone implied how foolish she'd thought him to fight in the first place.

"But neither did he best me," Loki said, a satisfied smile on his face.

"He might the more he practices," Frigga warned.

"Oh, he will some day. By then I will know even more." His eyes flashed with mischief. "I said I could surprise you."

"How? I taught you the rudiments, but this was beyond me."

"I'm talented."

Frigga looked down her nose at her son.

Loki smiled again. "I _did_ have a good teacher, but I _have_ surpassed her."

"Yes," Frigga spoke softly. "How did you accomplish this?"

"Ah, mother. Where would be the fun if everyone knew how it was done?" Loki ran the back of his hand over a sweaty brow to loosen two strands of hair that had plastered to his face.

A memory bubbled to the surface of Frigga's mind, books on Loki's desk, ancient, dark books. "Some of what you did I sensed, but much was hidden. Have you delved deeper into the magic arts?"

"The magic arts are bottomless."

"You know what I mean."

"Don't worry. I don't risk myself."

Frigga wasn't sure if that meant he hadn't taken advantage of the dark or he thought he only did that which wouldn't hurt himself. She felt the assault of a mother's fear and unexpectedly gripped both his hands. "Be careful," she implored.

Loki looked intently into her eyes. "Trust me, mother."

Frigga considered what she knew of the son in front of her. His intellect was undeniable. His magic and fighting skill worthy of praise. But underneath dwelt a boy hungering for his father's attention and his brother's respect. What would he use to gain what he thought he didn't have?

Even as she thought these things, Frigga met the serious eyes of her second son and knew she couldn't deny him. "I do," she assured.

Loki gestured to the palace. "Then let's go dwell on the _glories_ of Mjolnir." Frigga looked askance at her son as she fell into step next to him, headed towards the palace. Pretend as he might, she knew he still hung on his father's stories as much as he had when a child. _You may hide yourself,_ she spoke silently to her second son _, but a mother still knows._


	6. Exile

Frigga drew in a long breath, recovering from a bout of laughter, then sighed in satisfaction. The night had been good and tomorrow would be even better. She glanced around at the gathering, small compared to tomorrow's but she preferred it this way. Their closest friends had been invited to a private celebration for Odin and his successor. Stories had been told, tankards of mead consumed and delicacies enjoyed.

"And then there was the time I cut off Sif's hair while she slept..."

Frigga caught the new story beginning and saw her youngest son with a group that had traveled from Vanaheim, family friends they had not seen in a while. Loki grinned broadly as he recounted the story, one she also remembered. Sif had been livid, but Thor even more so. It had taken much effort, discussion and reparation before peace reigned once again.

A loud shout followed by a resounding laugh drew her attention to the other side of the room where Thor stood surrounded by several of Asgard's elitist warriors and their companions. He gestured animatedly, describing some daring exploit no doubt. Frigga's eye fell behind him to a figure leaning back to the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Her husband, although in the company of three of his friends, seemed not to hear their words, a solemn gaze on his oldest son.

Frigga stood, excusing herself to her neighbors. She made her way to Odin and he pushed off the wall when he saw her approach. "The night grows long," she said. Odin's eyes flickered in amusement. Such had always been their phrase for extraction from long celebratory events like this one.

"I must attend my wife," Odin excused himself. He took Frigga's hand and they made their way to the door, slipping out unnoticed by most in the room so intense was the celebration. They walked in silence until they reached a rounded balcony with a fire pit in its center surrounded by several comfortable chairs. Odin stopped to look out on the stars, then glanced at his wife. "Do you go to bed?"

"Soon," Frigga said. After all, it would be quite a big day tomorrow. "But I wondered what you thought as you watched Thor."

Odin's mouth turned up in a slow smile. "I've never deserved you," he whispered. "Nor our sons. I have done nothing to merit my good fortune."

A knot formed in Frigga's throat. Tomorrow the throne would fall to a new king and although Odin would remain to advise, he would be far freer. They could spend their days together in a way they hadn't for thousands of years. She felt like she had before her wedding day, giddily excited for the joy of the future and the man she would share it with.

Frigga stared into Odin's eyes. "And yet, you worry."

"Is he ready?" Odin murmured.

Frigga didn't answer immediately. A year ago he had been certain: the throne should pass to Thor. The Odinsleep would be upon him again in the coming months and he had reached an age where he considered himself less useful to his people and the realms. He attained the blessing of the council and began to instruct Thor in the art of ruling. The coronation ceremony tomorrow would be the culmination of all his efforts. "What makes you think he isn't?"

"He's dedicated, enthusiastic, skilled. A warrior for the ages. But sometimes he lacks restraint, hungers too much for action over thought."

Frigga wrapped an arm around Odin's left. "I remember a young man on his father's throne, too young some said to rule. He was not his father, but he learned and listened and grew. And Asgard came to trust him and honor him." Frigga squeezed his arm in encouragement. "Thor's heart belongs to Asgard and Asgard's to him. They love him as they do you."

Odin nodded thoughtfully.

"I think, perhaps, giving your realm into the hands of another, even your son, will _never_ be easy."

Odin chuckled. "You are wise once again." How could it be easy? Frigga thought. Odin had reigned for thousands of years, given himself body and soul to his people and the protection of the realms. He could not help but be reluctant to see his work in the hands of someone else.

"Remember as well," Frigga continued, "Thor will not be alone. Loki will be by his side. He will temper any rashness in Thor."

"Um," Odin intoned. Frigga leaned her head against his shoulder. They stood silently for a time, the beauty of the stars and their own love their only companions for the moment.

An echo of footsteps approached, then stalled. Frigga and Odin turned. Loki stood a few feet away. "I didn't mean to intrude," he apologized. "I was heading to my rooms."

"You aren't intruding," Odin replied. He let go Frigga's arm and walked to his youngest son. "May Thor always have your loyalty." He departed down the hall, Frigga knew to contemplate in solitude before tomorrow.

Loki watched his father's departure for a moment, then turned to his mother. "Is he concerned for Thor?"

"He is always concerned for _both_ his sons."

Loki raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"You retire?"

"I've had enough talk for one night," Loki said, a small smile on his face. The light from the fire flickered in his eyes.

"Here you are!" a loud voice cried out. Thor came striding towards them. "I saw you escape, brother."

"I've had enough reveling."

"Nonsense. There is never enough reveling." Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder about knocking him over.

"I think it better you stop now," Loki advised with a laugh.

"Tomorrow _will_ come soon," Frigga seconded.

"Exactly," Thor said. "The Warriors Three tell me one more night without the burden of rule so I must enjoy it. Join us, brother. One more nightly adventure into the wilds."

"Not tonight."

"Come..."

"There will be more adventures and revels even when you are king. Probably even larger than father's."

Thor grinned. "Of course! You will not change your mind?"

Loki shook his head.

"Then, as you force me, I bid good-night to you, brother, and you, mother. I see you tomorrow at the dawn of a new age!" He turned on his heel and marched back the way he had come.

"I take my leave as well," Loki spoke.

"I'll walk with you," Frigga said.

"There's no need..."

"Indulge your mother."

Loki assented, gesturing in the opposite direction of Thor's exit. After a few minutes, Loki asked a question, his tone hesitant. "Does father...question my commitment to Thor?"

"He only knows Thor will benefit from your advisement."

"Advisement?"

"You will have the king's ear."

Loki guffawed. "You think my brother wants to listen to me? Especially when he rules?"

"You know he already does listen."

Loki snorted. "Not often. He'd rather hear his own voice. My advice vanishes like a breath in the wind. Thor would rather stumble along unguided."

"Be patient. Thor can be headstrong, but his heart is true. You will temper him as needed."

They had reached Loki's room and stopped before the door. Loki turned to look at Frigga. "You always have so much faith in both of us." His voice was almost inaudible. He spoke louder. "I will do what I can to direct the new king."

As Loki pushed open his door, Frigga spied a hefty and solitary book laying on a desk usually cluttered. "A new book?"

Loki glanced back. "An old one. Rereading. I will see you in the morning. Good-night." Loki shut the door and Frigga pulled back. She headed to her own rooms, her mind on the three men in her life, precious gifts she cherished. Her heart felt light in anticipation of the next day's joy. Her era was ending and her sons' was beginning.

* * *

Frigga considered her appearance in a full length mirror as her maid departed. Today she looked the part of the great queen of Asgard, hair intricately twisted upon her head, clothed in a bejeweled golden dress and cape. She smiled at her own reflection. Today was the day.

"You are beautiful," a voice complimented.

Frigga smiled coyly in the mirror. "And older."

"To me you appear as the day I married you." Odin stepped up behind her, dropping the helmet he carried to the ground, and slid his arms around her waist. He laid his lips to her neck and she stifled a giggle.

"You don't have time for this," she gently chastised.

"I am the king. I can make time."

Frigga feigned indignation and placed her hands on his at her waist. "What would Asgard say if they could see you?"  
"That Odin is too enamored of his queen, a fool in love." He gripped the sides of her waist and turned her around to him. "Which is why I reserve myself for you alone."

The voice of a guard interrupted. "Sire? They wait for you."

Odin retrieved his winged and horned helmet and placed it on his head. "There are many reasons I set aside the throne. The most compelling is you." He followed the guard out. Frigga sucked in a breath to steady herself and blink back the wetness in her eyes.

* * *

Frigga heard the clicking of boots as she waited at the end of a long hallway. Loki strode towards her likewise decked out in formal attire, sporting shining golden armor and a flowing green cape, carrying a helmet in his hand. She always loved her sons in their regal dress. They appeared so impressive and princely, the true sons of Odin Allfather and Frigga his queen.

Loki stopped before her, blue eyes gleaming. "So, today's the day."

She nodded, but said nothing, staring at him.

Loki cocked his head. "What?"

"I suppose...time has passed so quickly." She didn't know why, but she had felt an ache in her arms and an assault of memory—a small baby swaddled, squalling and frightened and calmed only by her caresses.

"Always a mother, never the queen," Loki stated. Frigga had often been impressed at Loki's ability to strike at the heart of a matter. She was queen to all except her sons. She had never lauded her status over them, only ever loved them unconditionally.

"Have you seen Thor?" she asked.

Loki nodded. "He's already drinking in celebration."

Frigga felt alarmed. He'd already been out most of the night. "He's not..."

Loki laughed. "No. He's sober. No fear, mother. Your boy prince will be king." Loki hefted his horned helmet onto his head.

Frigga nodded in satisfaction. Loki wore the symbol of strength; Thor with his winged helmet a symbol of victory. Each son of Odin symbolically carrying half the power of Odin. Together Asgard would be as safe in their hands as it had in her husband's.

"It's still too heavy," Loki complained. He'd grumbled about it ever since a youth.

"But you like to wear it," Frigga came back.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Do I?"

"You _know_ you do."

Frigga's eyes looked beyond Loki and he peered over his shoulder. "Ah. And here is the man of the hour."

Thor was marching down the hall, armor shined as well, red cape flapping behind him, winged helmet on his head, Mjolnir clipped to his waist. He looked the part of a king. Frigga met him, grasping his outstretched arms when he reached her. "Thor."

"Mother." She caught a bit of unease in his tone.

"It's alright to be nervous," she assured.

Thor glanced at Loki. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not nervous."

"You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard..."

"Yes, but never you, I know."

"Just remember you have something even the great Allfather never had."

"And what's that?"

"Me for a mother." Thor shared a humorous smile with her.

There was a sudden series of punctuated shouts from behind a set of double doors at the other end of the hall. The doors began to open. Thor let go of his mother. "We won't keep your father waiting," Frigga said. Thor nodded and backed away from her.

Loki stepped up to her left. She caught a glance between her sons, Thor grinning, Loki smiling shortly. For a moment, Loki's eyes seemed to jest, as if their blue depths covered a secret. Perhaps something that had been said between her sons. She raised her hand and Loki took it.

"Shall we go, mother?"

Frigga nodded. "Yes." They stepped forward, following the Warriors Three and Sif who had proceeded ahead of them. As Frigga glided down the aisle, she recalled when she had followed Odin down this same aisle as he carried the infant Thor to present the heir to Asgard. And then she had carried her second son to present to Asgard two years later. Frigga glimpsed the throngs of people cheering with her peripheral vision. Pride rose in her heart. They came to pledge their loyalty to Thor and the House of Odin once again.

Frigga and Loki paused when they reached the bottom of a set of stairs to bow their heads to the Allfather. When Frigga looked up, Odin wasn't looking at her but to the doors, anticipating the appearance of his firstborn. Frigga's breath caught in her throat. From below, she perceived the mighty king of Asgard, broad-shouldered, muscular, regal, strong. How had she ever deserved to be his wife?

Loki gently pulled at her hand and she followed his prompting, mounting the stairs. He let go so she could take her place on the steps above him. He looked back down the aisle and a thunderous cheer met Frigga's ears as she did the same.

Thor marched down the aisle, a contagious grin plastered on his face. She smiled as he came, brandishing his hammer, clearly enjoying all the attention. He flipped Mjolnir several times, unable to resist showing off. When he reached the stairs, he kneeled and winked at her. She shook her head at his impish ways, even on the day of his ascending the throne. He may be becoming king, but he was still her boy.

Thor removed his helmet to show his humility and reverence for the Allfather, though he gazed eagerly up at his father. The room quieted to hear the words of the Allfather. There was a pregnant pause. Frigga gazed on Odin. The king she had seen from below had melted into her husband; she read deep emotion in his eyes, the love of his son overwhelming his spirit. He began to speak haltingly.

"Thor...Odinson...My heir...My firstborn." He paused, his voice breaking. Frigga's chest tightened and she controlled the threat of tears, ever the solid queen of Asgard in the presence of her people. Odin continued. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of innocents across the nine realms from the time of the Great Beginning..."

As Odin spoke on, reviewing the past and tying it to Thor's future, Frigga fixed her eyes on her oldest. He'd matured so much. Over the years he'd become almost legendary. She ran an eye over the Warriors Three across from her and Sif next to Loki. The stories of Thor and his friends had spread like wildfire all over Asgard. She felt the swelling of pride. Loki shifted next to her, his gaze also fixed on his brother. Frigga's pride grew and she felt a love so strong it hurt. Odin had finished his speech and she turned her attention back to him as he spoke the vows to Thor.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear!"

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

Thor thrust Mjolnir into the air. "I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you..." Odin halted and Frigga's heart skipped a beat. She knew that look—something had gone terribly wrong. Suddenly he banged his staff on the ground, then uttered words that sent a tremor down her spine: "Frost Giants."

Frigga's attention snapped to her youngest. Frost Giants in Asgard? What had they come for? It couldn't be for him?

Odin careened down the stairs. "Thor! Loki! To the Vault!" Her sons followed obediently, Thor with a look of surprise mixed with anger, Loki expressionless. Frigga wanted to follow, but forced herself to remain in her place. Odin could protect Loki. If they had come to claim him, her husband would never let them take him back.

* * *

Frigga paced back and forth in the short hallway outside the Vault. Her men would come this way and she _had_ to know what had happened, why, not to mention how Frost Giants had breached their borders after millennium. She had waited until word came that the coronation would be postponed and the murmuring crowd dispersed. She'd headed directly to the Vault and found guards outside its entrance who informed her the king and his sons were inside.

Finally, she heard voices and Thor came stomping down the hall, Loki practically running to keep up with him. Frigga ran forward to meet her sons. "What happened?" she demanded.

Thor flung his arm in the direction of the Vault. "They broke into the Vault."

"How?"

"No one knows."

"It seems they wanted to reclaim the Casket," Loki's calmer voice spoke behind his brother, referring to the Casket of Ancient Winters that Odin had taken from them in the war. Frigga's fears subsided. They hadn't come for Loki.

"It will never be theirs!" Thor declared.

"The Destroyer killed them," Loki explained to Frigga, referencing Odin's automated armor that protected the Vault from intrusion.

"And they killed two of our guards!" Thor exploded.

Frigga's heart broke at the news. Two Asgardians dead? What would Odin do?

"That was...unfortunate," Loki said quietly, seemingly picking his words carefully so as not to incite Thor. It didn't help.

"Unfortunate?!" Thor yelled. "It's a declaration of war!"

"Father says it's only the act of a few and they have failed."

"Father is too afraid to fight!"

"Your father has _never_ been afraid to take up his sword," Frigga reprimanded harshly. "But he desires peace over war. He will fight if it is right. If he has decided not to, this is not the right time."

Thor scowled at her. "Frost Giants can sneak into Asgard! They might have an army hidden in wait. And we choose to let this go?"

"Yes," Frigga replied unequivocally. "We trust your father's decisions."

"Argh!" Thor cried, throwing up a hand in frustration. He bolted down the hall, face contorted in rage.

Loki shared a concerned look with his mother. "I'll talk to him." He followed in Thor's wake.

Footsteps sounded down the hall and this time Odin appeared. "Do you know?" he asked.

"They wanted to steal the Casket and two of our men are dead."

"As are they. As much as Thor may hunger for it, I will _not_ send this realm into war once again over the actions of a petty few."

"Thor only cares about our people. If the Frost Giants can truly appear without even Heimdall seeing them, we might need defense."

"No," Odin disagreed. "I know Laufey. He would not have cloaked his actions in shadow. He craves others knowing _he_ is the author of their defeat. This is _not_ of Laufey and therefore, war can be avoided."

Frigga didn't answer. She had learned long ago to trust her husband in such affairs. "You may be right, but Thor's heart is true. The coronation..."

"Will not take place until we have investigated how they were able to penetrate our borders. We will wait to crown Thor when I am certain nothing more will come of this." As Odin had been speaking, his face had been determined, now it fell into grave sadness.

"Husband?" Frigga inquired.

Odin's eyes shifted down the hall. "I have to inform two families their sons no longer live...and they will not receive justice this day." He paced heavily past Frigga. She turned to watch him, hurting for him. He had taken on this task himself for years, visiting every family who lost a man in war. She'd always loved him for such an act, but she had never envied him.

* * *

With the coronation on hold, Frigga found herself back in her rooms, changing from her formal attire. She tried to relax, pick up a book and read, but the violation of the Vault by Frost Giants and Thor's anger weighed on her. This was to be his day. He'd anticipated it eagerly. He must not only be angry, but sorely disappointed. She finally put down her book and left her rooms, making her way towards Thor's.

When she reached Thor's rooms she knocked but received no answer. She pushed on the door and it swung open. She peeked inside. The room was empty...and a mess. Frigga smiled. Thor could organize and lead an army, but never had mastered the orderliness of his own living quarters. Clothes were strewn about, maps and charts stacked haphazardly on his desk, plates and cups dotting various surfaces, not returned to the kitchens. She sighed and entered. How many times had she scolded him for the state of his room? She'd even told him when a youth that no more would she send a maid. He would see to it himself. It made no difference.

She thought of calling a maid now, but instead chose to take the task upon herself. It took her the better part of an hour to hang clean clothes, pile up the dirty for washing, stack the parchments and gather the tableware. She thought more than once how silly it was for a mother to be cleaning her grown son's room. It was also probably an invasion of his privacy, but she felt compelled to do something for him after the day's disappointments and fears.

When she had finished and he still hadn't appeared, she decided to find Loki to inquire if Thor had been convinced of the value of peace over war in this instance. Despite Loki's insistence that Thor cared little for his advice, she knew her youngest argued well. If anyone could convince Thor his father was right, Loki could. She'd begun to leave when the door opened before her.

"Mother?"

She'd expected Thor, but it was Loki who spoke tentatively.

"Yes. I'm here."

The door pushed open farther and her second son entered. Her stomach plummeted. She had never seen such a look on his face, such deep pain, anguish, even perhaps fear. She immediately questioned, "Where is your brother?"

Loki looked down momentarily. "I tried to stop him."

Frigga's heart pounded her ribs. "Stop him from what?"

Loki looked back up. "He was furious. He wanted to go to Jotunheim."

Frigga backed up to steady herself with a hand to the bed. " _What_ did he do?"

"He didn't heed my counsel. He convinced the Warriors Three and Sif to go with him. And...I went as well."

Thor had ignored his father and risked his life and his brother's and friends'. And he wasn't here. Frigga's voice trembled. "Is he dead?" she whispered, imagining how Laufey would take the son of Odin assaulting his realm.

Loki shook his head. "Mother, I swear to you I didn't know what would happen. I didn't think father would send him away."

Frigga's fear morphed into anger. "What did your father do? Tell me!"

Loki swallowed. "He rescued us in the middle of a fight. Thor argued with him, shouted at him, said foolish things...I tried to talk to father, explain. He wouldn't let me speak."

"Where _is_ my son?" Frigga asked, her voice taut. Loki was taking entirely too long to answer.

"Father took away his power and exiled him...to Midgard."

Frigga bolted for the door.

"Mother..."

She ignored Loki's pleading voice. She made her way throughout the palace, Odin's rooms, her rooms, council chambers. All the while she screamed inside. _How could you do this to him? His day ruined and you turn on him and destroy his very life! You have no heart to see him for who he is? He loves his people and realm. He's rash, he was wrong, but this? How could you?_

She finally spied her husband at the top of one of the palace towers next to a shallow pool. He often came here when disturbed to contemplate in solitude. She didn't hesitate. She rushed right up to him, breaking his reverie with an accusing question. "How could you have done this?"

Odin, usually so tender with her, responded angrily. "Do you understand what he has set in motion? He's taken us to the brink of war."

Frigga didn't hear. She didn't care. Frost Giants be damned. This was her son. "But banishment?" she spat out. "You would lose him forever?" _You would take him from me?!_ "He's your son!" she shouted.

"What would you have done?" Odin came back.

"I would _not_ have exiled him to a world of mortals, stripped of his powers to suffer alone." Images of Thor weak, confused, hurt, passed through her mind. She shook her head at her husband, struck by a cruelty she hadn't thought he possessed. "I would not have had the heart."

Odin set hard eyes on her. "That is why I am _king_."

Frigga sucked in a shocked breath, stunned by his directness.

Odin shouted. "I, too, grieve the loss of our son!" He turned away slightly. "There are some things even I cannot undo."

Mist clouded Frigga's vision. "You can bring him back."

"No!" Odin yelled. Tears threatened to break Frigga. "His fate is in his own hands now." He turned, flinging his cape behind him and leaving her alone.

Frigga stared dead ahead. This couldn't be happening. How could he do this? She thought furiously. She could go to Heimdall, go to Midgard, bring Thor back...No. She couldn't go against her husband, even now. She'd sworn loyalty to him. And Heimdall certainly wouldn't let her pass. But to lose Thor forever? No. No. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Mother?"

Frigga didn't turn to the pained inquiry. Apparently Loki had followed her. When she didn't answer, he placed himself in her line of vision. She stared into his troubled eyes. She forced her hands to her cheeks and wiped them.

Loki opened and closed his mouth once before he managed to speak. "It's my fault."

Frigga blinked but said nothing.

"I knew we shouldn't go. But Thor was insistent. I..." His eyes flicked down and then back up. "I told a guard where we were going. I ordered him to tell father when we had left the palace."

Frigga continued to stare.

"We shouldn't have even gotten to Jotunheim. I didn't think it would take the guard so long. I thought father would come and stop Thor." Loki paused, searching her face. "If I hadn't spoken to the guard..."

Frigga found her voice as she looked into the guilty face of her remaining son. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You..." Her voice broke. She covered her face with her hands. Warm hands encircled her forearms, Loki grasping her.

"Mother...Please...Look at me."

Frigga pulled her hands away spying Loki through her tears. "I know this isn't the time...I know...but..."

Frigga's brow creased. What more did he have to reveal to her? "What is it?"

"The Frost Giants, I was fighting and..." Loki let go her arms and glanced down at his left arm.

"You were injured?" Frigga asked, only partially concerned, still so fraught with emotion over Thor.

Loki shook his head. "I need to know..." He looked away. "Nothing." He began to walk away and Frigga reached out to stop him.

"Loki, I'm sorry. I'm not listening. Stay."

"No," Loki said softly. "No. I need to think." He wandered away from her, his shoulders drooping.

 _He's in pain as well. His brother gone. He grieves._

Frigga continued to lean against the balcony and stare out at the dark void. She felt she never would move from this spot again. Her mind flew to the energetic blonde boy she'd raised and loved, who'd embraced her easily, stuffed flowers into her hands on warm, sunny days and smothered her in kisses. She saw the man he'd grown into, laughing freely, a respected warrior and yet still playful enough to wink at her during a formal ceremony. _I can't lose him. I can't._ Thor was a piece of her heart that had been ripped away, leaving a hole that could never heal.

She gazed blankly where Loki had departed. She had one son left to her in Asgard. _But it's not enough_ , she realized **.** Her arms were meant to hold two sons, not one.

* * *

Author's Note: Most of the dialogue in this chapter is mine, except for scenes from the movie. I have drawn on some deleted scenes as well as they provide a much deeper picture of the story.


	7. King

"Frigga?"

Frigga didn't open her eyes. Instead she drew the silken bedsheets tighter around her frame. She didn't know how long she had lain here. She only knew that she couldn't get up. She didn't want to.

Heavy footsteps approached. The mattress morphed, sinking behind her back. She heard a labored sigh. "Frigga...my love."

Frigga still didn't turn, unwilling to see her husband or acknowledge his presence. He had hurt her too deeply. And Thor. He had crushed Thor.

"I spoke too harshly," Odin apologized. "Forgive me." He reached out a hand to her shoulder and she stiffened. He removed his touch. "You suffered my anger and grief."

Frigga couldn't help but lash out bitterly. " _You_ are the author of your grief."

"I am," Odin assented without a hint of regret. "Hear me. I love Thor. He's my heir, my firstborn. I wanted to see him enthroned. But what he did..."

Frigga felt the urge to cover her ears, but restrained herself from acting like a child.

"He hasn't heard me." Odin didn't sound angry now, but justly hurt. "He swore to preserve the peace, throw off selfish pursuit for the good of Asgard. He may believe he loves his people, may even love them in his way, but going to Jotunheim...He exposed us to the possibility of war and death. His pride overrides his love of Asgard."

Frigga clenched her teeth, hating the truth of her husband's words. If war did come to Asgard, if Jotunheim attacked because of Thor's actions...Her son could very well have instigated the loss of thousands of lives.

Odin reached out again, resting a gentle hand to her shoulder. She did not react this time. "Thor must learn. He has no patience or willingness to hear my instruction. I cannot force humility and understanding upon him. Experience must teach him."

Frigga held her breath. Odin spoke as if Thor would return when he completed a training exercise. She rolled over to meet his gaze. His eyes were downhearted, his face fallen, but something in his manner hinted that all was not as lost as she had assumed. "Do you mean..." she hesitated, afraid to awaken false hope.

"I sent Mjolnir after him."

Mjolnir? Loki hadn't mentioned the hammer. Why send Mjolnir if Thor were to be utterly forsaken?

"I have set an enchantment on it that he who is worthy may wield it with the power of our son." Odin let go her shoulder and stood. "May he be worthy some day," he whispered. He raised his voice. "I have searched for Loki. Do you know where he has gone?"

Frigga shook her head.

"I must find him. We must prepare for eventualities." He turned away from her and left the room.

Frigga continued to stare even after the door shut. She had assumed he sent Thor to Midgard out of blind rage, yet hadn't she always known there was a purpose for everything Odin did? Hadn't he said at the tower that Thor's fate was in his hands? Mjolnir. If Thor could prove himself worthy, what then?

It was not much. Thor was not back in her arms. But Frigga beheld a glimmer of light at the end of a very dark tunnel and she clung to it with desperate hope.

* * *

Frigga had managed to pull herself out of bed and call for a maid who brought her sustenance. She sat near a fireplace she'd ordered lit and maintained. She'd felt so cold when she'd returned to her rooms. Now she gazed into the flames, eating slowly and thinking, hoping, willing that Thor would return to her. _Let him learn quickly. Let him be worthy to take up what is his once again._

A sudden knock sounded on her door and a hurried voice called out to her. "My queen! My queen!"

Frigga stood and made for the door. She pulled it open to the face of a worried guard. "Yes?"

"The Allfather, he has collapsed."

"What?" Frigga breathed, her brow creasing in confusion.

"He is unconscious, asleep."

Asleep? Odin had not intended to undertake the Odinsleep for several months; he'd meant to see Thor established on the throne. Preparations had not been made, the council had not been informed. Something had gone wrong. Fear gripped her. Could death be coming for him? No. He was old, yes, but not yet at the extent of Asgardian life. Unless he were somehow ill.

"Where is he?" Frigga asked as she stepped to her wardrobe and drew out a heavy shawl, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"He is being taken to his chamber as we speak."

"Then I go to him," Frigga stated shortly, hurrying past the guard and out the door.

* * *

Frigga rushed past the guards outside Odin's chamber, throwing open his door. She found Eir standing over Odin who lay in his bed covered in a heavy blanket. She joined the healer and assessed her husband. He slept, but she immediately perceived this time was different. Even the first few minutes of the Odinsleep had always changed Odin. He regained color, the lines of his face receded somewhat, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a look of peace and satisfaction. But now he had paled, the wrinkles on his face appeared deeper and he wore a troubled expression.

"Something's wrong," she mumbled.

Eir concurred. "Something _is_ different this time."

"Is he...dying?" Frigga's voice cracked as she asked. She couldn't lose him now, not when Thor had already been taken from her.

"I do not believe so."

"But you do not know."

"I cannot say with absolute certainty." She placed a kind hand on Frigga's arm. "He has endured much. The preparation for the transfer of his realm...and his son's exile. He is very weak. It may take some time for him to awaken."

Frigga stared at Odin. _He has also endured my rage and accusations_.

"There is nothing I can do," Eir said.

Frigga nodded to her. "You may go. I will stay." The healer let go her arm, exiting slowly, as if reluctant to leave the king she had so often healed. Frigga slid into a seat next to the bed.

"Husband...Lord of My Heart...I am here." Frigga knew he heard her. He often related what he had heard when he awoke. "I trust you. I always have. Do not doubt me. My words...I was hurt. I know you love our son. I know it." Tears sprang to her eyes. She wiped them away and reached out to run a hand over his silky white hair. She needed him to come back to her. She could not make it without his support and love. She had not been alone for thousands of years and she could not endure it if he left her now. _Don't leave me_ , she pleaded silently with her husband's sleeping form.

Frigga was so focused on Odin she did not notice the door open. "My queen?" She looked up. Drengr, her husband's most trusted council member, stood just inside the door, his face clouded.

"Come."

Drengr paced up next to her, briefly running an eye over Odin. "The Allfather has surprised us."

"He did not intend to."

"That may be so, but he leaves us at a difficult time."

Frigga felt foolish. Her emotions had been so personal this day, she had forgotten all matters of state. She closed her eyes for a moment. _You must be queen to your people. Control yourself. They need you now more than ever._ She opened her eyes and sat up straight, doing what she had so many times, throwing off her own life for the good of Asgard. "What does the council advise?"

"In truth, the council has no advice, only fears."

Frigga stared sympathetically at Drengr. How uncertain and afraid he, and Asgard, must be, called to a coronation to cheer the heir they bragged of and then the ceremony interrupted and their hero banished. She did not know if an official announcement had been made concerning Thor's exile, but even so tongues would wag from a palace so large and well staffed. If Asgard had not been informed publicly, it surely knew through rumor and Frigga well knew fear could flourish in rumor.

"Our king cannot guide us," Drengr continued, "and his heir is unavailable." Unavailable. What a careful way to put it. "We turn to you."

Frigga slowly shook her head. No. She was not the king, not the Allfather. She was never meant to rule a realm. But... "There is another heir."

Drengr tilted his head. "Do you mean...Prince Loki?"

Drengr's surprise bothered her. Why was such a fact incredulous? "He is his father's son as much as Thor."

"But he has not been trained, has not spent the time with the Allfather."

Frigga felt annoyed. "He may not have spent the last months training with the king, but he has spent his entire life living with the king, observing and learning from him. He is closer to the king than you will ever be."

Drengr must have sensed her frustration. "I did not mean to imply...I mean...Prince Loki _is_ next in succession if you so choose."

"I must. I will not leave my husband's side until he awakens. This is my place as it always has been."

"Yes, my queen," Drengr submitted obediently, bowing his head. "I will arrange for Gungnir to be presented as soon as possible. We must set someone on the throne immediately."

"Guard!" Frigga called out. A guard entered the room, bowing his head and putting his arm over his chest. "Bring Prince Loki here without delay."

"At once, my queen," the guard answered, then turned and left.

"Make arrangements and return here," Frigga commanded Drengr. "Loki will be with me."

Drengr bowed and exited after the guard.

Frigga considered Odin's exhausted face as she waited for her second son to appear. Her mind went blank. Too much had changed too fast.

The door eventually opened and boots slapped the floor. "You sent for me, mother?"

Frigga looked up. Loki stood a few feet away. "Your father has entered the Odinsleep."

"I know," Loki returned. "I was there when he fell. I informed the guards." Frigga frowned. His tone, it was so hard and cold, confrontational even.

"Now that your father sleeps and Thor is banished..."

"I know the truth," Loki blurted out.

Frigga's brow furrowed. "The truth?"

Loki stepped up to the bed on the other side from her, sinking into a seat. He glanced at Odin, then fixed his gaze on her. "I know who I am. _What_ I am."

Frigga's eyes widened, her heart stuttered. "You know...that..."

"The House of Odin is not my family. Has never been." The coldness in his eyes gave way to flames of barely contained rage.

Frigga blinked rapidly and put her hands on Odin's bed to steady herself. "How?" she squeaked out, her greatest fear coming to life before her.

"In Jotunheim I was touched by...the enemy. My skin changed color." His eyes hardened farther. "Was that your trick? To turn me into this?" He pinched the skin at his neck.

Frigga shook her head feebly. "Your father did that."

"Well, his work fails when a Jotun comes into contact. Or the Casket."

Frigga began to understand. A Jotun had touched him, Loki had changed and then he must have gone to the Vault and...

"You talked to your father."

"How perceptive," he mocked.

"Loki..."

"What a treasure I must be!"

Frigga hurt. He _had_ been a treasure, a precious gift to her, but he did not mean that. He obviously implied he was nothing but a mere object.

"Too bad father didn't lock me up in the Vault with all his other prizes."

"It wasn't like that," Frigga argued, her heart pounding in panic. Loki looked away from her, arms crossed over his chest. "Loki, listen to me. I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning." Loki peered at her. "There should be no secrets in a family." Oh, if Odin had just listened to her!

"So why did he lie?"

Frigga felt the sting of the term "lie." She had to make him understand. "He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Loki stared so unfeeling at her, she began to plead with him. "You are our son, Loki, and we your family. You _must_ know that."

Loki's eyes fell to Odin. Perhaps, if he spoke to Odin... "You can speak to him. He can see and hear us even now."

Loki didn't talk to his father. His eyes flicked to her. "How long will it last?" Avoidance. He had done this all his life.

Frigga looked to Odin. "I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the nine realms lying helpless until his body is restored."

Frigga looked back to her son. The indifference in his voice had softened and he stared on Odin with an expression of respect and love. No matter his anger at the truth, he cared for his father. "He's put it off for so long now," she reached out to caress Odin's left hand, "that I fear." She fixed Loki with her gaze. "You're a good son. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us...and your brother."

Loki cocked his head, surprise gracing his features. "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home."

Loki looked down with a contemplative expression for a few seconds, then stood, walking quickly towards the door. Frigga began to ask him to stay, but the door opened and Loki halted. The guards outside saluted and bowed and Drengr came into view carrying Gungnir. Frigga worried. How would her youngest take the news of his reign? Only this day he'd learned who he was. She was afraid it would be too much, but she kept her fears from her expression. In the presence of Drengr and the guards and she had to maintain a queenly air.

Drengr approached Loki, then knelt before him. Loki's head swiveled to her, a mix of confusion and shock on his face. Frigga wished she could explain in private, but she could not, so she spoke with her most commanding tone to make the succession clear to all Asgardians within hearing range. "Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to _you_. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours." Loki gasped in disbelief and turned back around. Drengr held out the staff. Loki carefully accepted it and turned to her. "Make your father proud," she encouraged and added for good measure, "my king."

Loki's face briefly transformed, a sudden confidence, then as quickly as it had come, it faltered.

"You may go, Drengr," Frigga spoke hastily. She had done her duty as a queen. She needed to be a mother again.

Drengr withdrew. Loki held Gungnir gingerly, as if the staff might become a snake and bite him. He shook his head. He strode up to her and set the staff against the bed. He fixed her with a pained expression. "Father never meant for a monster to sit on the throne." He headed towards the door.

"Loki!" she called after him.

He bolted away from her, pushing open the doors, ignoring the salutes of the guards. Frigga jumped up from Odin's side, snapping up Gungnir as she went. Loki was already at the other end of the hall when she exited. She followed as fast as she could. He bounded down a set of stairs and she came after him. He turned to the right and when she reached the turn she saw that he had slowed, stopping to gaze downward out of a latticed window. He didn't acknowledge her when she paced up to him. She placed a firm hand on his left cheek, turning his head to her. She perceived the slightest bit of mist in his beautiful eyes.

"You're _not_ a monster," she stated, fighting back tears in her own.

Loki snorted disdainfully. "What do we call the sons of frost? Beasts, villains, evil." He raised his left hand and brushed away her hand on his cheek. He looked back out the latticed window. "What did you think when Thor and I playacted in the courtyard? Thor in the role of father, and I always the _Frost Giant_." He spat out the last two words as a curse.

His words speared Frigga's heart. How could she make him see she had always loved him, that his origin meant nothing to her? Enough lying! Her only hope was the truth. "I thought I wished you played your father."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "As a joke?"

"No! Loki, no. Because you loved him so."

Loki snarled. "And now I know why he didn't return my _devotion_." He made to walk away, but Frigga gripped his arm with all her strength.

"Your father has always _loved_ you. _I_ have always loved you."

"I must have been a fun toy."

"Stop this!" Frigga dropped Gungnir. The staff clanged on the marble floor. She gripped his shoulders. "The moment your father brought you home I wanted you. I held you all night. I gave my heart to you and I have never taken it back nor wished to."

Loki's lips trembled. "Father drenched himself in Jotun blood. My blood will never be good enough for the throne."

Frigga tightened her grip. "You have as much right to the throne as Thor. We do not care where you came from. You are ours. You are Loki Odinson and will always be so." She let go and reached down to retrieve Gungnir. She pushed the staff into Loki's chest. "Take it. It is your right to possess it."

Frigga let go and Loki caught the staff. He looked from it to Frigga. "And if Thor returns, what then?"

Frigga didn't answer, afraid to speak the truth, yet not wanting to lie.

"Then the favored son becomes king," Loki spat out. "No matter his rashness or rage or arrogance. Father will give it to the true son of Odin."

"Loki..."

"Facts, mother. Simple facts."

"Thor may not return for a long time," Frigga said. She hoped this was untrue, but felt compelled to comfort the son in front of her somehow.

"And when father wakes?"

"He will see you have ruled wisely. You have safeguarded Asgard in his absence. You _will_ make him proud."

"Of what? Sitting my backside on a throne?" Loki laughed haughtily. "Peace makes poor victories."

"You forget the incident in the Vault," Frigga reminded. "Asgard has been threatened. You can discover how."

Loki turned his head away from her.

"Whether you want it or not, the throne is yours for as long as your father sleeps or Thor returns. Take advantage where you can."

Loki held Gungnir with his left hand, freeing up his right to put his fist characteristically to his lips. "Take advantage," he muttered. He dropped his hand and eyed her. "Fine, mother. Asgard's enemy will sit upon the throne this day."

"You are _not_..."

"A joke. Only a joke," he insisted, but his eyes did not twinkle. He suddenly took her hand and stared at her intently. "I vow to you that Asgard will never be threatened again. And father will wake to find his realm safer than he left it." He bowed and then headed in the direction of the throne room.

Frigga watched him until he was a dot that turned a corner. She'd faced her greatest fear. And though the hurt in his eyes had pierced her heart, but she also felt a burden lift. No longer would would her love come coupled with a lie.

* * *

Frigga sat vigil by Odin all day as was her custom. Sometimes she read, sometimes she sang his favorite songs (she didn't have a beautiful voice, but he had never cared), sometimes she simply spoke softly. When she got tired, she paced back and forth, pondering the last day, Thor gone, Loki king.

She could hardly wrap her mind around the whirlwind of events. She was supposed to have seen Thor crowned, Loki by his side, and Odin in her arms and chambers. She still grieved deeply for her firstborn, ached with missing him. She feared for her husband, that his sleep would turn to death. And although pride welled within her at Loki's assumption of the throne, guilt shadowed her now that he knew she'd played him false.

She had been pacing when a guard entered, bowed to her and spoke without looking up. "The king asks for you, my queen."

For a moment, Frigga glanced to Odin, but then realized he meant her youngest son.

"I will take you to him," the guard offered. Frigga wished Loki had come to her, but she nodded and followed. The guard led her to what was commonly called the King's Sanctuary, a place for the king to retreat and refresh after councils. The guard pushed the door open for her and stood to the side. Frigga entered. The guard remained outside and closed the door behind her. Loki stood across the room, his posture severely straight, a hand resting on the base of a marble statue of Bor, Odin's father and king before him. Gungnir had been propped up in a corner.

"My son," Frigga greeted quietly, the awkward atmosphere between them palpable.

"You may sit," Loki spoke, mirroring her tentative tone.

Frigga perched on the edge of a large chair. "You need me?"

"I must discuss something with you."

Frigga steeled herself for more questions and revelations about his past. Loki turned around, his gaze reserved. He walked to a chair opposite her and sank down. He propped his elbows on the armrests then linked his fingers. "There is a burden to ruling."

Frigga knew this better even than Loki. What had caused him to experience this in but hours of taking the throne?

"A king must face facts whether he likes them or not. And sometimes he must make others face them as well." Loki's eyes bore into her. Frigga shifted in her seat. A change had overtaken her youngest. His playfulness, his wit, had disappeared leaving only his melancholy. He blew out a long breath, then said quickly, "Thor will not return to us."

Frigga cocked her head. She had not expected Thor to be the topic of conversation, but even more so she did not understand the reason for such a statement. "We _can_ hold out hope. Your father has provided a way for Thor' return, I am certain of it."

"I don't lack hope of father's graces. I _know_ Thor. There is nothing he can learn on Midgard he could not have learned here."

Frigga was confused. Why did he assume his brother a lost cause? "You have no faith in your brother to change?"

"He hasn't changed in millennia. I do not expect it now."

"Why are you speaking like this?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Loki spoke gently, "but you must learn to live without him."

"Do you have some new knowledge, a reason for thinking these things?" Frigga had always been able to read Loki's eyes, but now he eluded her. Perhaps he was hiding himself to spare her his own grief.

"Old knowledge, new knowledge, what difference would it make?" Loki said in a hushed voice. "The time of Thor has passed."

Frigga was struck by how certain Loki seemed. The darkness of anxiety began to close in around her. When Odin had come to her room, she'd seen a glimmer of light, but now she feared once again the hole in her heart would hurt forever. A sudden thought came to her, one she felt idiotic for not having sooner. "You could bring him back. Let him come home."

Now Loki's eyes betrayed him. He was startled, shocked even, when she spoke these words. He jumped up from the chair. "No. I can't." He stared at her for a moment, searching her face, then paced away to gaze into the flames of a shallow cauldron.

Frigga stood as well. "You can," she argued. "The king can grant mercy."

"You would ask me to go against father's wishes?" Loki ground out.

Frigga hadn't thought of it that way until he said it. She'd only thought of Thor's reconciliation. If he knew his father had fallen into sleep, was perhaps in danger, that surely would have some effect on him. "If he could see Odin, see what has happened..."

"I _won't_ change what father has done. Thor must remain in exile."

Frigga backed away. "May I go?" she whispered. "Or do you wish to tell me more?"

Loki turned back to her and she saw with relief a face she recognized. His eyes were sorrowful. He approached her and took her shoulders. "I'm sorry I had to tell you. Forgive me."

Frigga set her mouth grimly, but she embraced Loki. How hard it must be for him to speak what he believed to be true to her.

"I have other duties to attend to," Loki said, breaking her hold.

"Of course," Frigga responded.

"I will visit the Allfather when I can."

Frigga nodded and retreated out the door. She hurried back to Odin's chamber, desirous of the comfort of his presence. She sat down next to him again, contemplating his sleeping face. She traced the wrinkles that she knew so well. Loki had to be wrong. Odin may be his father, but he was her husband and she knew him better.

"There _must_ be hope for Thor," she declared. "And I will never give up."

* * *

Author's Note: I have drawn on a deleted scene for when Loki becomes king that places Frigga and Loki's conversation by Odin's bed at a different place in time than the movie.


	8. Betrayed

Frigga's eyes fluttered open and she groaned groggily. She peered around at her surroundings. Oh. She had fallen asleep next to Odin sitting in her chair. She stretched her arms above her head and grimaced. Her back ached. As she stood to stretch out the kinks, she assessed Odin. Nothing had changed. He still appeared old, worn, burdened.

Frigga sighed, staring into nothingness. Her own sleep had been unrewarding, haunted by the lies of the past. Her mind had continually fallen to her youngest and the farce she had played before him. She recalled one day when he was twelve and inquired about the story of his birth. He'd heard Thor's recounted at a banquet. Frigga had peered into his guileless eyes and recounted a story she'd rehearsed for this very day, how she'd been surprised, but pleased by having a second child, how she'd felt so tired she'd retreated to the Isle of Hvile and that he'd been born there. Even as she told it, she hated herself for it. She had never wanted to be anything but honest and loyal to her children, but circumstance and promise had forced her to abandon her principles.

There was a knock on the door. Frigga called out, "Enter."

A maid stepped through the doors. "My queen, I have brought food."

Frigga nodded gratefully. The guards must have heard her awake and sent for the girl. The maid handed her a plate, then bowed and retreated. Frigga returned to her seat, took a bite of bread and next chewed a couple grapes. She _was_ hungry, but her stomach churned not only for want of food.

The door opened again and Frigga looked over. Her heart thumped uncomfortably. Loki had come. He paused momentarily in the doorway, the guards kneeling behind him. His eyes skimmed over her to Odin. He strode to the end of the bed as the doors closed behind him. "How is he?"

"The same."

"You have been here all this time?"

"Yes."

He looked at her. "You should rest. Go to your rooms or the gardens. Get away from here."

Frigga firmed her mouth in a grim line. "I can't leave him now."

"He sleeps," Loki argued, gesturing to his father. "He's not going anywhere."

"And if he does not, neither will I."

Loki stared at her for a couple seconds and although his face was stoic, his chest rose and fell quickly. Why was he so disturbed? But then she thought she knew what it must be.

"I have not apologized to you."

Loki turned his head back to Odin. "Why need you? He didn't." His tone was indifferent.

"When your father told me you would be our son he feared how Asgard would treat you if the truth were known. We had lost so many in the war. You would have been a reminder to them and they could not have accepted you as our son."

Loki's jaw stiffened.

"And if we had told you, you would have thought things about yourself that were not true, that you were not ours, that you were..."

"A child taken in for pity," Loki finished, tone still neutral. "And wasn't it so? Father's pity on the rejected son of a Frost Giant?"

"But not only that," Frigga returned.

"No. Not only that. Another tool for father to use when he felt it time. I know my intended purpose."

"Your father had plans for you," Frigga regretfully admitted, "but those fell away long ago. And they never mattered in our love for you." Loki continued to stare at Odin. "I am sorry. You have been hurt by the lies we told, the illusions we maintained. Forgive me. Forgive _us_."

Loki swallowed and his voice came out so quietly she had to work to hear it. "I will discuss this no longer. It means nothing to me."

Frigga knew he now lied. It meant a great deal. "You are in pain," she echoed his quiet.

Loki brushed a hand over his face and turned to her, straightening to his full height. "I care only for Asgard. To safeguard this realm from the consequences of Thor's actions."

Frigga set her plate down and stood in alarm. "Does Jotunheim prepare for war?"

"I intend to make certain it does not."

"Have you discovered how they passed our borders undetected?"

Loki shook his head and his gaze grew even more somber. "I do not want you to fear for me. I'm going to Jotunheim alone."

"What? No!"

"If I take anyone else, they will think war is upon them. If I go alone, I have the best chance of speaking to Laufey."

"No, Loki. You can't!" Frigga's eyes were wild with fear. "If he knows who you are...If he keeps you there..." She'd lost one son, she could not lose another.

Comprehension dawned on Loki's face. "I will not be revealing anything to him. He might listen to the King of Asgard, but a thrown away child...unlikely."

"Take one other. Someone you trust," Frigga entreated.

"This is the best way." Loki walked back towards the door. He turned when they opened and the guards snapped their arms to their breasts. "I will return to you, mother, and I promise Asgard will be safe once more."

* * *

Frigga spent an hour in turmoil, waiting for Loki's return. When he did return, word came to her through a messenger. Loki assured all was well and sent his regrets that he could not see her in person. Matters had come up that needed his attention.

Frigga spoke to her husband. "Your realm is in good hands. Loki protects us." And even though she believed it, she felt uneasy. The careworn face of Odin unnerved her.

She worried even more so when two hours later a tear appeared on his cheek. She'd stared, startled. Never had such a thing happened in the Odinsleep. She stroked his hair. "Husband, what troubles you in sleep?" _Awake. Tell me,_ she begged inwardly. He remained the same.

Frigga fell into a dose. Her mind swirled with brief images, Thor careening through inky blackness, a blue baby turned flesh colored and crying, a hand on her arm pleading with her to understand. And then a strange sound, a crackling on the edge of her hearing. But this was no dream, her mind perceived. It was in the room with her. Her eyes flew open. The doors—they were growing white with ice.

"Frost Giants," she whispered. Loki had failed. They were here. And they had come for her love.

Frigga jumped up, dashed to Odin's sword sheathed at his bedside and drew it. Although trained in warfare by her father, she had not employed herself in such a way for so long. And yet, she turned towards the opening doors, face resolute. They would kill Odin over her dead body.

Frigga had never seen a Frost Giant so near. Some of the most dangerous captured in the war on Midgard had been brought back in chains once and she had observed them only from afar. She forced herself to banish terror when she beheld two towering blue giants with flashing red eyes entering the doorway. She slashed at the first, desperate to protect Odin. Her attack found its mark, and as the Frost Giants were unprotected over most of their body, the heft of her Asgardian strength behind the sword easily hacked through skin and bone. He fell unmoving. Frigga turned to the second, but was too late. This one backhanded her across the face. She flipped and rolled across the floor, losing her grip on the sword. She moaned, flames rising in her cheek, her vision blurred. She tried to stand but found she didn't have the strength to move.

A deep, foreign voice rumbled nearby, but her ears rung and she caught only a name: Laufey. She forced herself to her knees. She looked in the direction of the voice, rubbing her eyes and blinking, straining to see. Fuzziness dissolved and she beheld the Frost Giant king straddling Odin in the bed, an ice blade raised. _No!_ she wanted to scream aloud, but her voice failed her and the cry sounded only in her mind.

A burst of energy tore across the room and Laufey tumbled off the bed to the floor. Frigga swung her head in the direction of the shot. Loki stood inside the room, clothed in his battle armor and horned helmet, Gungnir in his hand.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," Loki proclaimed. Gungnir shot again and Laufey exploded into pieces, instantly obliterated.

Frigga struggled to her feet and rushed to Loki. "Loki! You saved him." She fell into his arms, hurt, exhausted, relieved.

When she pulled back, Loki kept one hand on her side. "I swear to you, mother, that they will pay for what they have done today."

"Loki!"

Frigga's heart stuttered, her eyes widened, she looked to the doorway. Thor. Her firstborn. He was here. Home, looking none the worse for wear. Loki...he had sent for him. Brought him back. Tears came to her eyes. She ran to her son. "Thor! I knew you would return to us." They embraced and she held him so tightly he should have winced in pain if he were a lesser mortal.

Frigga released him and Thor moved into the room. Now she saw he held Mjolnir in his hand as if ready for battle. Loki backed to the other side of the room, Odin between him and his brother.

"Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Thor ground out, rich anger in his words.

"What?" Frigga uttered, her gaze alternating between Thor and Loki. She had seen these looks before, when they argued, when she'd had to make peace between them. What was happening here?

"Why, it must have been enforcing father's last command," Loki answered Thor. Frigga started. But, Odin couldn't have sent the Destroyer after Thor. He wouldn't. Unless...had he told it to stop Thor if he tried to return? No, he wouldn't put their son in such danger.

"You're a talented liar, brother," Thor spat back. "Always have been."

"It's good to have you back," Loki said insincerely. Frigga peered at him. That tone, the eyes, how he looked when caught in deceit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." He pointed Gungnir at Thor and this time used the weapon's power against his brother. The the staff shot and Thor careened against the wall and through.

"Thor!" Frigga shouted, rushing to the gaping hole in the wall, looking down. She didn't see him, but he wouldn't be dead. He could take such a blow and live. She remembered when Odin had used Gungnir to break up the fight between her sons when Loki took on Mjolnir. She whipped around to her youngest. "Your brother..."

"He's not who you think he is," Loki shouted, running for the doorway.

"Stop! Explain this."

"No time."

"What have you done?"

Loki stopped, whipping around. "What have _I_ done? Saved Asgard from a fool and a monster!"

"But Thor..."

"Will never protect Asgard like I can!"

"Jotunheim..."

"You saw what Laufey did!" Loki screamed, arm outstretched, finger jabbing at Odin's bed. "They will _never_ get another chance."

"Loki!" But he was gone, sprinting away from her.

Frigga stood stunned. She ran glazed eyes over the room, the frosted doors, the hole in the wall, Odin's blanket rumpled and disturbed. She stumbled over to the bed. What did it all mean?

"Where's Loki?" Thor stood just inside the hole. He must have flown back up.

"He left. Thor, explain this to me."

Thor strode over to her and put a hand to her right cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...no...I don't know." She lost all strength in her legs. Thor caught her and aided her descent. She slumped at the end of Odin's bed.

Thor hurried over to the doorway. "Guards! Maids! Anyone!...You! Come. The queen needs you."

A maid entered still quite young and beautiful. Eira, the girl Loki had once teased Thor about. "Prince Thor?" she spoke in amazement.

"Yes," Thor answered shortly. "I am home."

"Where are the guards?" Eira inquired. "They should be here."

"I assume my brother has something to do with it," Thor muttered under his breath. "The queen is injured. Go get Eir now."

"Yes, of course, my lord." The woman hurried out of the room.

"Wait here. Eir will come soon." Thor headed back towards the hole.

"Thor, please. I want to know."

"I will find Loki and bring him back," Thor stated as he reached the hole, "then you will know all." He spun Mjolnir by its strap, thrust it in front of him and zipped out of the room.

Frigga couldn't break her gaze from the hole in the wall. Thor never lied. He was too open with his thoughts and emotions. Even his failures were shouted to the sky. But Loki, he had mastered the art of hiding himself. The events of the last two days flowed through her mind, the change in her second son, her inability to read him at times. _He wouldn't, he couldn't do this. Kill Thor? No_. But her heart doubted.

"Frigga?" Feet pattered up to the bed and Frigga felt a warm hand on her face. She turned her head. Eir knelt in front of her. She knew the healer well, even so, Eir rarely used her personal name. "You are bruising. How did it happen?" The healer pulled a strap over her neck, dropped a bag to the floor and dug inside.

"Frost Giant. Hit me." _How did they get into Asgard?_

"Two attacked this day," Eir mumbled, pulling what looked like a red gem out of her bag and holding it to Frigga's cheek.

Frigga flinched slightly. "Two?"

Eir kept her attention on the wound. "Heimdall. He was encased in ice."

"How?"

"Fandral said..." the healer stopped. "I don't know. I only heard rumors."

"What did Fandral say?" Frigga asked.

"Don't concern yourself with idle words."

Frigga gripped Eir's wrist that held the healing tool and pulled it away, her eyes boring into the healer. " _What_ did he say?"

"He thought perhaps Prince Loki...But that was only an assumption, surely."

Frigga let go Eir's hand. She kept silent until the healer finished, setting the tool back in her bag. "Let me take you to rest in your room," Eir said, reaching to her arm.

"Leave me."

"My queen. Please."

" _Leave_. I want to be alone."

"As you wish," Eir answered quietly. She withdrew to the door, but Frigga caught a concerned backwards glance.

Heimdall in ice. Frost Giants in Asgard. Loki... _There is no connection! There cannot be!_

Frigga stood dumbly. Exactly where she meant to go and what she meant to do eluded her. She passed into the empty hallway. She made her way down the hall and a spiral staircase. At the bottom she turned left. As she reached a curved balcony a flash of intense white light glimmered in her peripheral vision. She stepped into the balcony. In the distance, a furious white spear of energy punched away from Asgard into the void of the world tree.

Frigga gripped the balcony railing so tightly her knuckles went white. Her arms shook, her stomach heaved. A clinking of armor sounded behind her. She turned. Her eyes widened. Odin had appeared, dressed for war.

"Husband..." He'd awoken? He was alright? But his gaze, it sent terror into her soul.

"We have been betrayed," he growled.

Frigga didn't answer, the words screaming a truth she couldn't handle.

"Stay here." He hastened by her.

Frigga managed to peel her hands off the balcony and take a step towards his retreating form. "What are you going to do?" she asked feebly.

"Make this right," he ground out without looking back at her. "Do not come. I command you to stay."

She watched him until he disappeared. She turned back to the white hot vicious energy. Odin didn't want her to be there. Didn't want her to see what he might have to do.

 _Betrayed_ , Odin's voice echoed in her mind. _Betrayed_.

 _How could I have been so blind?_ She turned from the view, arms folded tightly against her chest. Two days ago, if she had seen, if she had known, she could have spoken to him, could have stopped him, could have...could have...Her knees buckled. She slid to the ground, her back against the railing, forcing herself to breathe and fighting stars assaulting her vision.

* * *

Frigga heard voices above her. Hands lifted her from the ground. She felt weightless. She was being carried. Her eyes focused on the face hovering near hers: Odin. They passed back the way she had come and she found herself being laid in Odin's bed. "No," she mumbled, pushing herself up.

"Mother!" Thor's voice.

"Lie still." Odin next to her speaking firmly.

"I will sit," she insisted. She had to speak to them, had to know the truth.

"Take my hand." She gripped the hand Odin offered. He pulled her to a sitting position and Thor was suddenly there setting pillows behind her back. Odin let go. Thor sat next to her on the bed.

Frigga scanned the room. "Where is Loki?" Thor and Odin shared a glance. Frigga felt as if her chest burned. "Where is my son?"

"He is..." Odin's voice broke. He walked to the hole in the wall, leaning against one side of it and gazing through it.

Frigga looked to Thor. "He is what?"

Thor's gorgeous blue eyes grew moist. "Mother...Loki is...dead."

"Dead?" her voice sounded like it came from far away.

"I had to fight him. Stop him from destroying Jotunheim. I broke the Bifrost. It was the only way." Now a tear slid down his cheek. Thor coughed and wiped it away.

"You killed him."

"No."

Frigga looked to Odin. "Did y _ou_?"

Odin didn't turn, but shook his head in answer.

"No, mother," Thor said. "He fell from the Bifrost."

Odin abruptly pulled back from the hole and exited swiftly.

"Tell me everything," Frigga uttered. "Everything." She listened as Thor dutifully obeyed, detailing what had happened since he'd gone to Jotunheim, how he now knew through Heimdall that Loki had somehow let the Frost Giants into Asgard to disrupt the coronation, how he yelled at Odin when he was rescued and how he was sent to Midgard. He was wounded on arrival, had escaped a medical facility and befriended a mortal woman. Even in her distress, Frigga caught the uncommonly tender way Thor spoke of the mortal. Thor stumbled over his words when he told of Loki visiting Midgard, telling him his father was dead, that a truce had been made with Jotunheim conditioned on his exile and that Frigga did not want him to return. _A lie! A horrible lie!_

Thor related the arrival of the Warriors Three and Sif and their revelation that Odin lived. Then the Destroyer came, wrecking havoc and Thor pleaded with Loki to kill him and leave the mortals alone. And Thor had felt himself die. But Mjolnir had been restored to him and he rose to defeat the Destroyer. He'd come back to Asgard with Heimdall's help, though the seer had spent himself in the process after being encased in ice by the Casket in Loki's hands. He'd searched for Loki and found him along with Frigga in Odin's chamber. She knew that part. He skipped to the Bifrost. His brother set the Bifrost on Jotunheim meaning to annihilate the Frost Giants' world. Thor had fought him, but it had been too late. His only option was to smash the Bifrost with Mjolnir. And then in the resulting explosion Loki had been pulled off the edge, but Thor grabbed Gungnir and Loki clung to it and Odin had appeared to grip Thor. They dangled off the Bifrost and then...Thor could hardly speak the last part. Loki had let go.

Thor stopped speaking, his head bowed. Frigga tried to make sense of it all. Loki had been the author of all. He'd meant to make Thor an eternal exile. Failing that, he'd found a way to make sure Thor never returned. He'd let Frost Giants invade his home. The why was clear: to kill Laufey, save Odin and justify the destruction of Jotunheim. Thor had related Loki's last words: "I could have done it, father. I could have done it. For you. For all of us."

Frigga choked down a breath. The last two days he had lied to her, but he had also been genuine. She knew him. He hadn't intended Thor's initial expulsion. His voice echoed in her ears. _"Mother, I swear to you I didn't know what would happen. I didn't think father would send him away."_ She was certain this was true. He'd told the guard to inform Odin so Thor would be stopped. But then he'd found out the truth and it had destroyed him.

Frigga wrung her hands in her lap, recalling Loki discussing with her that Thor would not return. He hadn't planned to kill Thor then, not the way he talked with her. The Warriors Three and Sif had surely disturbed his plan. If they hadn't gone to Midgard...

"Father told me who Loki was," Thor muttered.

Who he _was_. Was. Had he not always envied Thor? Had he not craved his father's pride? He had been handed the key to solve both troubles in his life: the throne. Loki had changed once the throne was his and this was why. He had been unable to resist using his newfound power to get what he always wanted. _This_ was why she'd feared keeping a secret. If they'd been honest with him from the beginning, none of this would have happened.

Frigga swung her legs over the bed and stood. She walked towards the door.

"Mother?" Thor said.

"Go see to Heimdall and your friends. You owe them this." She walked with purpose, knowing where to find her husband. Several hallways and stairways later she reached the top of the tower, Odin's place of solitude, where only two days ago she had yelled at him about Thor. Odin sat on the pool's edge this time, staring blankly out at the view.

Frigga planted herself in front of him. "He betrayed us, but _we_ betrayed him!" She couldn't help the shout that exploded. "We lied to him! We made him think he could be something he couldn't. He couldn't see our love over our lies. He thought he had to do this to get it from us." She faltered, Odin's blank stare frustrating her. " _I_ lied to him." A sob escaped her lips. "All he ever wanted was you to see him, to know him, to spend time with him. _I_ wasn't enough. Never enough." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "We should have told him! We should have let him be who he was!" Frigga opened her mouth to say more but the only thing that came out was an unearthly wail.

Odin's hands shot up and he gripped her pulling her down to him. She fell into his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, weeping into his shoulder. Odin's arms encircled her and her wracking sobs were joined by deep cries. As they mourned the son they had lost, Frigga's hair grew wet with Odin's tears.

* * *

Three days passed. The announcement had been made: the youngest son of Odin no longer lived. Bells had pealed in sorrow. Frigga had heard them from the open window in her room. She had forced herself to play the part of a stoic queen, but no more. She was gathering her things. She would be leaving the palace for a time. She could not mourn properly in view of Asgard. It had been difficult enough to attend a celebratory banquet for Thor's restoration. She despised the laughter and the joy. She could not share in it no matter how glad she was to have her oldest home.

Frigga set the last of her packing on the floor. Servants would bring what she needed to the boat. She clipped on a cape, drawing the hood over her head. The sea would be chilly as they traveled. She left her rooms and even though she meant to head towards the back of the palace and the docks, her feet carried her in the opposite direction. She came face to face with the door to Loki's chambers. Her lungs ached and she steadied her breathing before she pushed the door inward and entered.

Unlike Thor, Loki had always been orderly. Everything was in its place. Frigga breathed in slowly and closed her eyes against tears. His smell was here. She gathered herself and opened her eyes. Too many memories came back to her—late nights reading aloud to him, the delight in his eyes when he mastered new magic skills, feigned disappointment concealing her own amusement when he confessed mischievous exploits. She needed to leave. She turned and jumped. Thor stood in the doorway.

"I...I'm coming," she stammered.

Thor walked inside. "I wasn't looking for you. I come here, too, to seek him." He lowered himself onto Loki's bed. "When I am here, it is as if he has never left."

Frigga could not agree. To her this room felt an empty void mirroring the state of her own heart.

"I always knew he was jealous," Thor spoke on, "but I never thought it would come to this...I think I failed him."

"No..." Frigga breathed out. "It was not you. The blame is on your father and me."

"Do not speak like this. You have done nothing but love us both with your whole heart."

Frigga marveled once again at the change in her oldest son. Since he had returned from Midgard he had been far gentler than when he left. "But a mother's unconditional love was not enough," she whispered.

"Then that is Loki's failure, not yours," Thor said sadly.

Frigga moved to the door, not wanting to speak about that which caused her such pain. Thor would stay behind. He and his father needed to secure and reassure Asgard now that they had been cut off from the world tree.

"Wait."

Frigga paused at the door, turning to look back.

"This...is for you," Thor said in surprise. He picked up a thin book that lay on the bed and held it out to her.

Frigga stepped back into the room and took it. A parchment peeked out at the top, one word scrawled across it: mother. Frigga opened the book with trembling hands. She unfolded the parchment and read: _There may be a necessity for these contents one day. A talented wielder of magic perhaps knows a rudimentary form of what follows, but the ancients did not limit themselves as we do now. To them, time and space had no boundaries. Show this to mother for future need._

Frigga turned to the title page of the book. The Asgardian was old, but she puzzled it out: _Personal Communication Between the Realms and into the Reaches of the Unknown_. She flipped several pages. She did recognize some of the principles here. The book detailed how to communicate with other realms without messenger or travel. She had never attempted such long distance before.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

Frigga closed the book. "Something I will have no need of." She could not communicate with the dead. But she kept the book in her hand. He had meant this for her and she would take it with her.

* * *

The boat slid out from the dock. Frigga watched Odin and Thor's forms disappear in an early fog. She stood at the prow, trying to let the lapping of the water and the rhythm of the oars soothe her spirit. She glanced down. She had kept ahold of the book. She skimmed through it again and now noticed a page that had been dog-eared: _Communication Through Fire_. Yes. She had done this before, but this spell pushed the boundaries of her abilities. The page had been specially marked. Had Loki managed to communicate far beyond Asgard? Perhaps to spy on an icy world for his purposes?

Frigga turned. Behind her a small fire burned in a cauldron to warm those on deck. She moved over to it. She ran an eye over the book. Perhaps, if she followed the instructions...She held out her hand to the fire. She closed her eyes, her breath grew shallow in effort. A sudden image sprang up before her eyes—a man from behind, dark haired, naked, curled up on the ground. Dark gashes marked his flesh, but he did not bleed. He shifted, turned over...Frigga swayed on her feet and would have crashed to the deck had a sailor not caught her arm.

"Milady, come." He led her to a bench along the cabin wall. She sat with her hands braced beside her.

"I'm fine," she insisted. The sailor went back to his duties. She stared at the fire. What she had seen couldn't be. Her mind must have played a trick on her. _False hope. That's all it was._ But the image did not leave her, not then, not in the solitary months of her retreat, not when she returned to the palace. Even after she tried the spell many other times and could not reproduce the results, confirming the man did not exist. Try as she might, she could not scrub the vision from her mind, the haunted look of the son of her heart, Loki Odinson, still very much alive.


	9. Alive

_Frigga smiled at her eleven year old son as she pulled his bed cover up to his chin. "Enough reading for tonight." She leaned down to kiss his forehead. As she pulled back, Loki fixed her with an intent stare._

 _"Mother, are we the only ones in our family who've ever done magic?"_

 _"Your father wields magic," she replied._

 _"But he doesn't use it like you do," Loki said with a frown. True. Odin honed his physical prowess more than anything else, reflecting the values of an Asgardian male._

 _"He relies on other skills," Frigga said, "as did his father before him."_

 _"What about your family? Did they use magic?"_

 _"Yes," Frigga said hesitantly._

 _"Your father even?"_

 _Frigga nodded._

 _"Your brothers and sisters?"_

 _"I only had brothers. Four of them."_

 _"But they used magic, too?"_

 _Frigga nodded again._

 _"Why haven't I met them?"_

 _Frigga considered her son. Was he old enough to hear such a sad tale?_

 _"Two have passed into the realms beyond. Two I have not seen in centuries."_

 _"Oh. Why?"_

 _Frigga felt the pain that accompanied an answer to that question. "It is a difficult story to tell."_

 _Loki's hand was suddenly pulling on her wrist. "Please tell me. I want to know."_

 _Frigga confronted the curious eyes of her youngest son. It had been inevitable he would ask some time. She might as well face her past now._

 _Frigga sank back down onto the bed. "It is a painful story, but it is not a long story." Loki settled back against his pillow. "My mother perished when I was a young woman. She was killed in an attack on Asgard. She was a great wielder of magic, but even that could not save her life. Magic has its limits."_

 _Loki nodded thoughtfully._

 _"My father learned magic from my mother. He had only a little skill when they met, but he eagerly let her teach him. She taught my brothers and me as well until she passed beyond." Frigga paused, her beautiful mother appearing before her mind's eye._

 _"Go on," Loki prompted._

 _Frigga continued. "For many years we used our magic for the good of ourselves and Asgard. And then one day a woman appeared at our door. Our father talked to her alone, but what they said was overheard_ _—_ _through magic. My oldest brother listened and what he heard changed everything."_

 _Loki's eyes were wide. "What was it? What did he hear?"_

 _Frigga's mouth hardened into a grim line. The next part was too close to truth where Loki was concerned. If she went on, would he question her? Wonder if he, too, was not of his family? But she had a story ready, a convenient lie. And yet a lie had destroyed her own family. "That my two youngest brothers were not fully my brothers."_

 _Loki's brow had creased, then straightened. "Oh...I see."_

 _"Do you?"_

 _"You mean, she was their mother, but not your mother."_

 _Frigga raised her own eyebrows. That Loki had come to deduce this so easily made her wonder what he'd been reading in his free time. "Yes," she confirmed. "My two oldest brothers and myself were from my mother. My two youngest were from her. My father had hidden the truth from us."_

Like we hide it from you! _Frigga's heart shouted at her. She pushed the thought away as best she could. "My father sent the woman away, but an argument broke out between my brothers and my father. My two oldest brothers argued that my youngest brothers did not now have a claim to my father's estate and possessions. Greed had entered their hearts. There was much shouting and this ended with my father banishing my older brothers from our home."_

 _Loki sat up. "But...they came back?"_

 _Frigga nodded as Loki guessed more of the story. "They returned when my father was wounded in battle. No magic would heal him. They said he would likely die. So I sent for my older brothers. They came. My father pleaded with them to make peace before he passed beyond and they vowed loyalty to my younger brothers in front of him. But after he died..." Frigga faltered. She had tried to scrub the memory of this day from her mind._

 _"What?" Loki asked breathlessly._

 _Frigga drew in a breath and forged ahead. "They lied to him as he had lied to them. They broke their vows. They demanded my younger brothers leave our home forever and never return. Of course, my younger brothers refused. They argued and they fought...with magic." Frigga stared into nothingness, recalling images from such a fateful day. "It was a long fight. I hid myself from it, but I heard it. They wounded each other, they inflicted lifelong scars and in the end they destroyed our home and lands in their foolishness, all of it burned to the ground. They left then, each fleeing their destruction. I escaped and made my way to the home of my aunt and uncle. Years passed and I heard that one older and one younger brother had passed beyond. The others I have not seen again."_

 _Frigga looked back to Loki. "So, we are not the only ones who have ever wielded magic. But magic is only a tool. Just as a weapon, it can be used for good or for evil. It can seduce a wielder, making him arrogant and proud and reckless. It can turn family against family. Brother against brother. We must be careful with it."_

 _Loki suddenly smiled and fell back against his pillow. "Well, I'll be careful. I'd never do something like that. Thor may be annoying sometimes, but he IS my brother. I have to love him."_

 _Frigga smiled at such a description. "Yes, you do." She leaned back down to kiss him again, then rose from the bed. "Sleep well, my prince."_

* * *

Frigga's fingers ran up and down the spine of a book that lay forgotten in her lap. A year had passed, and still thoughts plagued her, remembrances of good times and like now, glimpses of failure, hers and Odin's and Loki's.

"Loki," Frigga breathed out. A year, but no change in her heart. She could not, would not, ever banish him from her heart, not even when he had died.

"I thought I would find you here."

Frigga startled and looked to the door. Her oldest stood in its frame, still muscular and ruggedly handsome, but wiser than he had ever been. He'd devoted himself to the problem he had caused, becoming more and more the picture of a responsible king.

Frigga closed the book on her lap and lay it on the bed. Warmth rose in her cheeks. So far she had managed to sneak off to Loki's rooms unnoticed, or so she thought. The way Thor spoke, he knew this was not her first visit. "I came in to look for a book."

Thor stepped inside and approached her, kneeling in front of her. "I understand," he said quietly.

Frigga fought back tears. She had not cried in some time. She'd spent herself on her mourning retreat and when she'd returned, she'd forced herself into the mold of unmoved queen. "Do you need me?"

Thor shook his head. "I only wanted to see you." He'd come to her more these days for seemingly no reason at all. She knew he observed her pain even if they did not speak of it. Perhaps that was why he sought her out. She was in pain and he was in pain and misery enjoyed company.

"I should go back to my rooms," Frigga said, standing.

Thor rose with her. "I will accompany you."

Frigga nodded and they passed into the hall, Thor taking up a position to her right. "What news from Heimdall?"

"Grim as always," Thor grumbled in frustration. He had destroyed the Bifrost to save lives, but in doing so he'd shut down Asgard's ability to safeguard the realms. Evil was quick to take advantage and some realms were now at war, with themselves and with other realms. "But we prepare. We search for a way to restore the Bifrost faster. This is all we can do."

"Asgard looks to you. It will be ready and willing when the doors open once more," Frigga encouraged.

"May they open soon," Thor mumbled.

Frigga let another minute pass in silence, then... "And...the mortal?"

Only a slight catch in his step revealed the emotional effect of Frigga's question. "I do not ask about her."

"And yet Heimdall tells me he reports to you often."

"Heimdall is loyal and a good friend."

Frigga's chest constricted in sorrow for her son. Not only had his brother turned on him and then died, he'd been forced to destroy the one connection he'd had to the mortal. In private, Odin had called this a blessing out of trouble. He'd been unhappy Thor had bonded with a child of Midgard. Nothing good came of mortals and Asgardians becoming attached. The past bore only warnings of such relationships.

Frigga had felt tempted to believe as Odin, but then she'd observed the softness in her son's blue eyes when he spoke of the mortal, the sorrow of his separation. She knew the expression, had seen it on her own face in a mirror. So even though her desires had landed on Sif as a companion for Thor, she could not deny the purity of Thor's devotion to the mortal. He had not pursued a woman since he'd returned. He stopped bantering with Fandral about buxom maids. His mind was consumed with one woman and Frigga could not deny her son the depths of his heart. She would not warn against the love he had found.

"She waits for you?"

Thor stopped outside the door to her chamber and turned to her. "She does. I must go to father. He said we would council in the throne room soon."

Frigga grasped Thor's wrist. "Do not give up hope. You may yet see her again."

Thor broke her hold without a word and marched away from her.

Frigga pushed open her door. She paced to a settee, lying down on it. There was hope for Thor and the woman he loved, but for her...Frigga placed a weary hand on her forehead. The relationship she craved was broken, never to return. The son that had mirrored her own skill was gone, leaving an emptiness in her soul.

Frigga closed her eyes. Loki. Images flashed through her mind: the infant in her arms, the boy playing at magic, the vibrant youth, the intelligent but reserved young man. All of it culminated as it always did in a vision—Loki's haunted look as he lay naked on the ground, possibly wounded. Frigga opened her eyes with a distressed sigh. Why did the false vision torment her? She had tried to will it away for months, but it would not leave her. She often had to convince herself that he was not alive and in need of her. If only she had had his body to mourn. Then she could lay this to rest.

Frigga let her hand fall from the settee to a thin book secreted underneath. She held it in front of her. She had read it so many times she had memorized its contents. It was Loki's last gift to her, a precious remnant of his life. And it held the spell that had tricked her into conjuring a false hope.

Frigga turned on her side, staring into the flames of the cauldron next to the settee. She hadn't tried the spell in several months. Doing so stabbed her through the heart, another confirmation that she had lost her youngest son forever.

Frigga dropped the book to the floor. _Stop_ , she commanded herself. _He is gone. Like your father and your brothers. He is not here._ But another voice argued back. _I have so much I need to tell him. So much I want to say. I need him to know I still love him. He has not lost me and he never will._

Frigga focused on the writhing fingers of flame. Unwillingly, she raised her hand. _One more time. Just one more time._ She concentrated, her breath laboring. _Stop. Don't hurt yourself farther. This is useless._ She began to lower her hand, then gasped as a shot of electricity seemed to pierce her from head to toe. He was here. She could see him. But he wasn't alone.

Frigga stared at her youngest in shock. She felt lightheaded, almost faint, but she held onto the vision. It may not be real, but was seeing him, the dead before her once more. He was standing before a creature she had never seen before, enormous and purple-faced. Another creature stood next to the first, eyes veiled, unsightly mouth of teeth open as it talked. "It is time. The Chitauri are beholden to you. You will lead an army to bring Earth to its knees." He handed Loki a staff. "The Tesseract will make Earth yours." The Tesseract? Frigga recalled the glowing blue cube Odin had once possessed, an object of immense power that had been hidden on Midgard for some time.

Frigga felt her mind receding. _Wait! No!_ She held onto the vision of Loki's face, though what she saw scared her—the seduction of evil. The vision collapsed and Frigga along with it, slumping against the back of the settee. She fought exhaustion and confusion. Had she imagined it? But the other two creatures were unknown to her. Why would she conjure them? Could it have been...real?

Frigga ran a hand over her forehead slick with sweat. She glanced back at the fire. If it was real, something or someone had set her son on a dangerous path. She sensed within herself the fear of a mother when her child was placed in harm's way. If she did not do something this might end in death. _But he's already dead!_

"No!" Frigga argued aloud. She abruptly pushed herself up on the settee, putting her left hand to her forehead and stretching out her right, closing her eyes. It had to have been real. Loki alive. _Please let him live!_

"Loki," she called out. He appeared instantly, his face for a moment obscured in shadow, and now he was clothed in all his glory, horned helmet, green cape and gold armor, holding the staff he'd been given. Frigga questioned uncertainly. "Loki?"

He turned, his face paled, his eyes widened. "Mother?"

Frigga' heart leaped at the sound of his voice. It _was_ him. This was no vision. He was alive somewhere in the universe in a wasteland of rock and darkness.

As Frigga fought with her own emotion, she watched Loki's face pass through several in but a few seconds. Surprise melted momentarily into warmth, recognition of the woman he had loved, but then guilt appeared, how he looked when he'd been discovered in mischief. Then regret and finally, resolution. He bowed his head, hiding his telltale eyes from her sight.

"Loki..." Frigga called out again, meaning to speak on, but he interrupted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Now just isn't a good time." He held out the staff and Frigga felt a rush of power emanate across space. She was pressed into the back of the settee and Loki vanished. She sucked in several breaths, peering with glazed eyes around her chamber. What...How...Raw power. Loki was far more powerful than he had been when he'd left her.

Frigga felt sudden tears and heard herself weeping. _He's alive. He's alive. He's alive._ She gulped and worked to wrest control over herself. He may be alive, but he had been ensnared. The creatures, the words, the Tesseract, Midgard. Who had manipulated him? What had happened to the son she adored in the last year? Loki lived, but he had been commissioned to attack Midgard, where Thor's mortal resided. More jealousy? More evil? More results of the lies they had told to a broken son?

Frigga pushed herself up and to her feet, flying to the door. She had to tell Odin and Thor Loki lived and he had to be saved before it was too late.

* * *

Frigga passed into the throne room to the surprise of those present. All knew she had been on sabbatical, not attending council since her son died. Perhaps she had returned to lend them her wisdom once more?

Frigga walked with determined step to the foot of the stairs leading to Odin's throne. He had been in the middle of saying something, but paused when he saw her. He smiled. "You come to join us?"

Frigga felt suddenly nervous. Would he believe her? "I have seen something."

Odin's eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"

How would everyone in the room react? Frigga wondered if she should have waited until Odin was alone, but no, no time could be spared. Her son needed to come home _now_. "Loki is alive."

Murmuring broke out all around her. Odin's gaze grew sorrowful. Thor to Odin's right narrowed his eyes and creased his brow. "What?"

"He fell into Yggdrasil itself, Frigga," Odin spoke gently. "His body would have been scattered across the universe." Now silence reigned, Frigga feeling the stares of pity and certainty that she was a victim of wishful thinking.

"Mother, are you sure?" Thor voiced the thoughts in the room. "Perhaps what you felt was simply..."

Frigga ignored Thor, instead mounting the stairs, staring into her husband's eyes. She halted when she was a step below him. " _He. Lives._ " Odin blinked, his jaw stiffened. She knew he believed her. She spoke in a hushed voice so no one else could hear. "And he's planning something. Something involving the Tesseract."

"What did you see?" Odin mirrored her hushed voice.

"I saw him in an unknown place with two other creatures I do not know. They spoke of Midgard, of Loki controlling it with the power of the Tesseract."

Odin clenched his fists. "First you tell me my son lives and then that he seeks to unleash the evil of his nature on a realm under my protection."

Frigga bristled at "the evil of his nature." "You know we had a hand in who he became, what he did."

Odin shook his head. "Loki made his own choices. He was not forced to do all he did."

Frigga controlled her anger. Of course he chose, but those choices were not made in a vacuum. "You must save _him_. He is manipulated and used. I am certain of it."

Odin considered her another moment, then rose from his throne and spoke loudly for all to hear. "I will confirm what you have seen. Thor, come!"

He pounced down the steps, Thor following with a backwards glance at his mother.

* * *

Frigga paced back and forth outside the throne room, waiting for Odin's return. After half an hour both he and Thor returned. Odin had a determined look on his face, Thor projected anger. What did they know?

Odin passed her without a word, entering the throne room. She heard him speaking to the council. Thor stopped next to her, staring into the room. "Loki _is_ on Midgard."

Frigga nodded. She had guessed he would be there soon.

"I _must_ stop him," he hissed.

The Bifrost was gone, but Frigga knew there was another way. It would endanger her husband, but she was certain he would attempt it. She knew he would bring his son home at all costs.

"Thor," Frigga spoke tentatively. "Your brother has been through much. He has had to face the falsehood of his life. You must not see him as your enemy."

Thor's chest rose and fell rapidly. "If he has the Tesseract, kindness may not be my choice."

"He's still your brother," Frigga reminded him.

Thor suddenly shouted and Frigga stepped away from him. "When Loki had only a little power, he tried to kill me! He threatened the citizens of Midgard, destroyed their home. What will he do with such power as the Tesseract puts within his grasp? Who will he endanger now?"

For a moment, Frigga's own anger flared to life, then she remembered Thor's mortal. Of course he feared for Midgard. Loki was a threat to her home and perhaps to her. And yes, if Loki controlled the Tesseract...Well, Frigga knew how powerful Loki's magic was and enhanced by the Tesseract, he could do even more. "You are right," she whispered, lowering her head.

Thor sighed and she looked up at him when he took her hands in his. His blue eyes reflected pain. "I miss him. I have grieved this year his loss, but I also grieved how the brother I played with, fought with, could do what he did. If he is alive, he has not sought to return to us in a year. This bodes ill."

Tears formed at the corner of Frigga's eyes. She blinked them away. She heard steps behind her. Odin spoke. "Come with me, Thor. You must bring your brother home."

Thor looked beyond her to his father. "How? Without the Bifrost we can do nothing."

Frigga turned to her husband, their eyes meeting. She reached out and squeezed his arm, her touch thanking him for his choice.

"Come," Odin commanded. Thor walked beside his father.

Frigga followed them from a distance. She did not hear what Odin told Thor, but she saw Thor's gestures of surprise. When they reached a room filled with a great machine, she lingered by the doorway. She glanced down a hallway and saw a servant and gestured for his attendance. He came to her immediately. "Bring Eir here without delay." The servant bowed and hurried away.

Frigga turned back to the machine. Thor stared at it, then turned and glanced back at her. He approached her. "I know your love for him is still strong," he said, "but I am unsure of my own. I must reclaim the Tesseract. For Midgard. And Asgard. That is all that matters." He turned resolutely back to the machine.

As her oldest walked away from her, Frigga cried out. "Bring him home!"

Thor turned, his gaze softening. "I will not kill him. I assure you."

Frigga's heart skipped a beat. He had read her deep seated fear, Thor ridding the universe of the brother he considered a menace.

Odin raised Gungnir when Thor returned, speaking a few words, not acknowledging Frigga's presence. The machine thrummed with power and crackled with energy, electric tendrils entwining Odin in its power. He shouted and aimed Gungnir at Thor. Thor shot into the air towards the machine and vanished. Odin sunk to his knees. Frigga ran to his side, embracing him. He slumped against her, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," Frigga whispered.

Odin's only response was a pained grunt.

* * *

"What a foolish thing to do! Dark energy isn't to be trifled with!"

Frigga stood at the end of a bed in Eir's healing room. Odin lay unconscious as the healer scanned him and ordered personnel how to aid him. If Odin had been conscious she never would have chastised so, but her care for the king came out now in her worry.

"He had to do it," Frigga said.

Eir glanced at her. "I've already heard. They say Loki is alive. So it's true?"

"It's true."

Eir shook her head at Odin. "All this for a traitor."

" _Not_ just a traitor!" Frigga protested vehemently. "To protect the realms!"

Eir looked at her and then bowed her head. "I apologize. I should not have called your son that. It's not my place. I'm sorry."

Frigga swallowed slowly. She nodded her head curtly.

"My queen?"

Frigga turned. "Sif. Tell me." After Odin had been carried to the healer's Frigga had employed the young woman to inform the council of the turn of events and to discover the state of Thor through Heimdall.

"He's alright," the dark headed maiden reported.

Frigga sighed in relief. She had known employing dark energy would be dangerous for Odin, but she had been unsure of Thor. "Tell Drengr."

"Yes, my queen." The girl pulled back and Frigga could tell by the stiffness of her back that she worried for Thor.

"Unn, ahhh." Frigga looked back to her husband at his garbled exclamation.

Eir let out a pent up breath. "He is waking. He will need more treatment."

Frigga paced to the side of the bed opposite Eir. Odin's eyelids fluttered and finally opened. "Thor?" he strained out.

Frigga gripped his right hand. "He lives. He is on Midgard."

Odin breathed out slowly.

"You must remain still, my king," Eir spoke. "We still attend you."

"My poor Frigga." He attempted to reach up to her with his left hand, but it rose only a couple inches then fell back.

Frigga leaned down to him. "Husband." She lightly kissed his forehead. When she pulled back he had fixed her with a troubled gaze. "What is it?"

"Loki..." Odin paused, drawing in another breath, then continued, voice trembling. "It would have been better had he died."

Frigga furrowed her brow. "How can you say that?"

"If Thor fails, if Loki uses the Tesseract..."

Fear began to rise in Frigga's heart.

"Even if Thor does not fail, pain will await Loki here, not compassion."

For the first time, Frigga truly understood the circumstances. She had been so consumed with bringing Loki home she hadn't considered such an outcome. But what had he done before his loss? He had attempted to kill Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif. He had brought destruction to a Midgard city. He had attacked Jotunheim. He had inadvertently killed two guards when he let Frost Giants into the Vault.

"What will you do?" she strained out, letting go of Odin's hand.

"I must follow our law."

Asgardian justice would be the consequences for the son of her heart. How could she have been so foolish?

"If he gives up the Tesseract to Thor, perhaps I can make a case for some amount of mercy...If not..."

Frigga backed away.

"I am sorry, my beloved wife."

Frigga turned and left the room. She wandered down the hall until she reached a column and leaned against it, hand covering her heart. Loki would not receive the welcome she had imagined, the reconciliation of a family. He would be brought before the Allfather and judged. She covered her face with her hands.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Author's Note: Some of the events in this section and a bit of the dialogue are drawn from the comic, _Thor: The Dark World Prelude._


	10. Justice

Frigga paced down what remained of the Bifrost Bridge towards Heimdall perched on its broken edge. In the last two days her husband had made this trek several times and each time he returned his face hardened in barely controlled rage. She did not dare ask him what he'd been told and an uneasy silence reigned over them, each too aware of their respective roles: she the mother of unconditional love and he the purveyor of justice on those who violated the safety of the realms. Still, Frigga had to know what was happening on Midgard and so decided to pay her own visit to the gatekeeper.

As she walked the last several meters, eyes honed on Heimdall's severely straight back, she ruminated on the question that had hung over her the last two days: _Did I do the right thing?_ Loki was in danger. He had been manipulated. He had the backing of evil creatures. He _had_ to be saved. And yet, in trying to save him, she would bring him back to wrath and judgment. _I had no choice._ She had come to this conclusion long ago, but she had to tell herself often not to feel the sting of guilt. If she had not revealed Loki lived and was planning to use the Tesseract on Midgard, the realm would have been helpless. This was their mess, an Asgardian loosed on an innocent realm. They were the ones who had to take responsibility.

"My queen," Heimdall's resonating voice greeted when Frigga drew up beside him. He continued to stare into the void.

"Heimdall," Frigga replied.

"You should return to the palace."

Frigga ignored Heimdall's unsolicited advice. "Tell me about Midgard."

"It will hurt you to hear."

"Tell me."

Heimdall paused ever so slightly. "Your son fights for it...and the mortal he loves."

Thor lived. It was good news. "And what of my other son?"

"I have seen much in my lifetime. Heed my wisdom: Knowledge often brings pain."

Frigga knew Heimdall only meant to protect her, but she had not come all this way to turn around without hearing the truth. "I must know."

"Then I reluctantly submit to you. Loki wages war against Midgard. He leads a foreign army, vicious and destructive. He uses the power in his grasp to maim and kill."

Frigga had steeled herself for such a response. She did not cry, but her heart broke just the same. She turned. She did not want to hear details; she could guess at them.

She backtracked across the Bifrost. How had this come to pass? This son attacking Midgard wasn't the boy she'd raised and poured her love into. A year of exile had marred him. Why had he not contacted her? Why had he not sought her out? She could have drawn him home, showed him he was not alone, not even in his faults. Frigga stopped and gazed out at the void. "Why, Loki?" she questioned the silent darkness. "Why did you let go? Why was my love not enough?"

* * *

"My queen?"

Frigga had found solace in the open air. She had spent a night on a sedan on the porch connected to her bedchamber, staring in the direction of the broken Bifrost, meditating and preparing for the inevitable to come. Early morning had passed and she maintained her vigil. The voice that now interrupted her solitude caused fear to ripple through her. "Yes?" she answered the voice of her handmaiden.

"I did as you asked. Heimdall reports to the king. Prince Thor has returned."

Frigga swallowed. "Where does he report?"

"The King's Sanctuary."

Then Odin hadn't convened the council yet. "What does Heimdall say?"

"I overheard a little. Midgard was injured. The death toll of its citizens is great."

Frigga shut her eyes, wresting control where weakness threatened to break her. "Is Thor in the palace?"

"He stands beside Heimdall telling what has happened."

Thor confirming what they already knew, yet with first hand experience. All the more reason for Odin to act as his role dictated. Frigga stood and turned to face the handmaiden. "You may go."

"Yes, my lady." She bowed her head and exited.

Frigga waited until the door closed, then left as well, forcing herself not to run. She had to speak to Odin before it was too late.

* * *

Frigga came within sight of the King's Sanctuary as Heimdall and Thor withdrew from it. She ducked behind a column to observe without being seen. Thor did not seem the worse for wear. He may have fought a hard battle against Loki and an alien army, but he had come through alive. For this she could be thankful, though now other matters weighed on her mind. When Thor and Heimdall turned a corner she approached the Sanctuary and knocked lightly on its door.

"I do not wish to be disturbed," Odin's voice called out.

"It's your wife," Frigga said with as much confidence as she could muster.

A pause, then, "Enter."

Frigga pushed open the door, stepped inside, then shut it behind her, leaning against it. Odin occupied a chair across the room, his back to her. "I must speak to you."

"You know Thor has returned."

"Yes...And has he brought..."

"Loki is in Asgard as well."

Frigga stared, afraid to speak on.

"The council has been summoned."

Frigga's throat tightened. To decide her son's fate. "Please," she croaked out. "Be merciful."

Odin stood and turned. "Do you know what he has done?"

"I know Midgard suffers because of him."

"It _mourns_ because of him. The son you wish to protect has made childless many women who cry out today."

Frigga's breath caught in her lungs. Yes, she knew that. She hated it. To some extent, hated Loki for it. And yet, she could not abandon her second son, could not forget the role she and her husband had played in pushing Loki to this point, nor ignore the creatures she had seen driving him to rebellion. "He was alone and hurt. Someone aided him, manipulated him. I am sure of it."

Odin snorted. "You know this from a brief vision?" He threw his hand out in derision. "Thor and Heimdall have told me all they have _seen_. If I were to speak it to you, you could not bear it."

Frigga knew this to be true. She dropped her argument. Odin would not be swayed by her protestations. Loki had made his choices even if circumstances compelled him. She had not come to defend him; she had come to spare him...and herself. She stepped forward closer to her husband. "Please, do not kill him."

Odin's eye narrowed, rage boiling under the surface. "He _deserves_ death."

"Please," Frigga strained out, closing her eyes to hold tears at bay.

"If he were anyone else he would be flogged, beheaded, his corpse sunk to the bottom of the sea!"

Frigga knew this all too well. Although it had not happened in some time, she had seen punishment inflicted on those who fiercely violated Asgard's vow to guard the realms. Asgardian law was brutal against a mass attack on innocents.

Frigga lost control. She had tried to be brave, but her will broke. She felt tears escape her defenses. "Blame me," she pleaded. "While you slept, I did not do enough for him. I did not see enough. I could have stopped him..I..." Her voice faltered.

Odin sighed. "Dear wife, you do not bear Loki's failures. If anyone is to bear them, let it be me. I should never have brought a _Frost Giant_ into Asgard." Odin spat out Frost Giant like a curse, an echo of Loki's own speech when he had discovered who he was.

"You should," Frigga argued. "He was meant to be ours."

"But he is no longer," Odin said. "He is truly Laufey's son." He moved closer to her. "I can speak no longer. I must meet with my council."

Frigga rushed him, gripping his broad shoulders. "I can't lose him again! I can't watch the ax fall. I can't..." She gasped for air.

Odin's arms were suddenly around her, pulling her into him and she felt him trembling underneath his armor. He ran a hand through her hair several times, comforting her as she choked down the panic threatening to undo her. When she had managed to control herself once more, he gently pushed her back, holding her by her upper arms and meeting her gaze. His lone eye had softened. "I will spare him if I can...for your sake."

He let her go and left the room. Frigga fell into a chair, hoping against hope the council would be persuaded to a different course of action than the law allowed.

* * *

Frigga waited outside the throne room and when the doors were opened, she entered hesitantly. She found Odin alone. The council may advise on the interpretation of Asgardian law, but the Allfather alone meted out justice.

"Loki is on his way here," Odin spoke from his throne on high. Frigga only stared at him. "He will not die."

Relief flooded her. She wanted to ask what would become of him, but the jingle of chains sounded in the hallway. She stepped to the side and stared at the door to the room, heartbeat pounding in anticipation of seeing her son.

Loki entered with measured pace. He seemed so much older even in a year. His hair flowed free and long, his eyes spoke defiance. He stood straight as an arrow, too proud for the moment. Frigga's heart sank to see his mouth muzzled, his voice removed from him in fear he would use if for more wickedness. He was chained hand and foot, two guards handling the chains to his left and right, treating him for all intents and purposes as a dangerous animal. It was humiliating and perhaps not more than he deserved.

The guards pulled back on the chains, Loki stopped in his tracks. His eyes were fixed on the end of the room and Odin. He did not even look for his mother. Did he assume she was absent, did not want to see him? _You are wrong, my son._ One guard reached behind Loki's neck and released the gag. Loki wiggled his jaw, swallowed and clacked his tongue, eyes never wavering from the Allfather. Frigga took some comfort in knowing Odin would at least allow him to speak, hand him back some of his dignity in the moment. The guards moved forward again and now Frigga saw the two at his side were not the only ones. Several more followed behind.

When Loki reached her, Frigga could not keep quiet. "Loki."

He halted and turned to her. If there were any surprise, it did not grace his expression. "Hello, mother. Have I made you proud?" She had expected him to say something, but not in this sarcastic way. He was posturing in front of Odin, unwilling to play the part of repentant prodigal. He did not understand that Odin's anger was held in check only by his love of her. Loki walked a tight line. Push enough and Odin might be swayed to his death even though she'd been told it would not come to pass.

"Please, don't make this worse," Frigga advised him. She ached to hold him as she spoke.

"Define worse," Loki came back, cynicism giving way to bitter anger.

"Enough," Odin projected from the throne. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Frigga knew Odin meant to spare her seeing his judgment but she wanted to stay and see Loki through. However, as Odin spoke as Allfather now, she was duty-bound to submit. She withdrew, begging Loki with her eyes to let go his arrogance if only to save himself from any further pain. She turned from the scene and left by way of a screen, but it was curtained. She sat on a bench a ways down the hall and used her magic to heighten her hearing. Odin was speaking.

"All this because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright."

"Your birthright was to die!" Frigga felt the impact of Odin's words as if they had been aimed at her. His words in the Sanctuary came back to her. _" I should never have brought a Frost Giant into Asgard."_ Odin continued. "As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not take you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

Loki's chains jingled and Frigga imagined him stepping forward as he spoke. "If I am for the ax, then for mercy's sake, just swing it." _No! Don't push him!_ Frigga stopped breathing. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them."

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive," Odin spoke calmly, "and you will never see her again."

Frigga cocked her head as she listened. Never see him? Was she to be denied access to him through exile?

"You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon."

Frigga closed her eyes and took one solitary breath. An eternity locked up. Loki caged like the animal they now treated him as.

"And what of Thor?" Loki asked. "You'll make that witless oaf king while..."

"Mother."

Frigga pulled back, the conversation in the throne room silencing. The "witless oaf" Loki derided had appeared, striding up to her and sitting next to her. "Loki is to be imprisoned for the rest of his life."

Thor's mouth hardened in a grim line. "It's more generous than I expected father to be."

"He does it for me," Frigga whispered.

"I understand you," Thor said, "but you do not need to grieve Loki. He is not who he once was. My brother does not exist."

"Thor, he is still..."

"No," Thor spoke firmly, though not unkindly. "He tried to kill me more than once on Midgard. He killed a friend in front of me while I was imprisoned helpless. This is not the brother I knew."

Frigga turned her head away, not wanting to hear the particulars of Loki's crimes. Instead she heard the throne room doors opening. They were taking him away. She had one chance to see him. She rose, hurrying down the hall and around the corner, Thor's footsteps echoing behind her. She met her second son in the doorway and grasped his arm.

"Frigga!" Odin's voice called to her from the room.

Loki smiled derisively. "I doubt the Allfather sanctions your touching a monster." He looked at the guards. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The guards pulled on his chains and Frigga lost her grip on his arm.

"Thor! Frigga!" Odin called again.

Frigga looked into the room. Odin gestured her forward. She clenched her teeth. Could he not have allowed her one moment with the son she "would never see again," as he put it?

Frigga walked forward, Thor on her right side. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the throne. Odin's eye scanned them both, then landed on her. "I have ordered the guards not to allow you passage into the dungeon."

Frigga's teeth hurt as they clenched farther.

"Solitude is his punishment. Do not alleviate it."

"Do not ask me this."

Odin rose abruptly. "He has been responsible for the deaths of hundreds on Midgard! A realm under my protection that I was unable to protect! His crimes are heinous, unforgivable. He will suffer living if he does not suffer death. This will be his recompense for the grief he has caused to those on Midgard who now have lost father and mother and brother and sister. Their pain must be repaid."

Frigga's jaw locked. The words and anger were those of the Allfather. He would not be persuaded nor argued with.

Odin's jaw trembled. His eye moved to Thor. "Take the Tesseract to Heimdall. With it you may restore Bifrost entirely."

Thor's eyes widened, then he bowed his head. "Yes, father."

"Now both of you, leave me."

Thor strode back to the door alongside Frigga. "Mother..." he began as they exited.

Frigga could not meet the eyes she knew would hold sorrowful pity for her. "Go as your father commands." She heard him retreat with slow steps.

Frigga weighed the breaking of her heart. She had lost Loki once to death and now she would lose him to imprisonment. Anger burned against Odin and yet she knew he could do no less. He had spared her son death as she requested. She should accept this fate, but he commanded so heartlessly.

Frigga glanced back into the throne room and her anger faltered. Odin slumped against the side of the throne, eye closed, elbow propped up on its armrest, head in his hand. Gungnir lay forgotten on the floor. The burden of the Allfather had taken its toll on the man who had been father to an abandoned Frost Giant.

* * *

A week passed, then two. After seeing Odin broken in the throne room after condemning the one he'd once called son, Frigga had fully intended to obey his wishes to leave Loki to his fate. But just as she had been unable to shake the vision of her youngest alive and wounded, she could not stop seeing him in her mind's eye alone in the dungeons surrounded by criminals and hostile guards. Odin may consider Loki as Laufey's true son, but she could not see him as anything less than hers.

So it was Frigga found herself standing in front of a fiery cauldron in her chambers, contemplating the temptation of a simple manipulation of the flames. The magic to reach across worlds had been difficult; the magic to touch the dungeon was simple. One flick of her hand and she could see him, let him know he had not lost her, not even now. Frigga glanced behind her back. Her door was closed, her handmaidens absent. She could do it now and no one would ever know. She closed her eyes and stretched out her senses. There he was. She opened her eyes and waved her hand over the fire.

Loki appeared his back to her. He was clothed simply, his finery taken from him. His head snapped up and he slowly turned. "Mother." His eyes met hers, but he had hidden any emotion from them, looking on her with indifference.

For a moment Frigga couldn't put thought into words. She stammered out a weak question. "Are you well?"

Loki snorted. "Well?" He gestured around at his cell. "If you can call living in a stagnant box well."

"You're alive. You could easily not have been," Frigga defended.

"Better to be dead," he said bitterly.

"No."

Loki's eyes lowered slightly. "I suppose you come for my thanks. Then thank you for this." He raised his hand again in mocking gratitude.

Anger rankled Frigga. "Loki, please, stop this."

Loki's jaw hardened. "Are you sure you should be here? I wouldn't risk the Allfather's anger. It's not pleasant."

Frigga shook her head sadly. "You are not the boy I knew. The man I loved."

"Then leave me to my eternal entrapment." He began to turn from her.

Frigga called out desperately. "But it does not matter. I will love you still."

Loki paused, looking away, and spoke lowly. "The boy no longer exists and the man is changed." His eyes rose to hers. "Perhaps unworthy of anything you may offer."

"Never unworthy," Frigga disagreed. "The man is only hidden. He can be exposed."

Loki suddenly laughed and his frank way of speaking vanished. "We play well with our words, don't we? But they are only words. Empty analogies."

"Loki, what happened to you? I'm here. Tell me." Loki's ill humor vanished. His face fell. He looked away again. When he did not speak for several moments, Frigga prompted. "I read your book on communication between the realms and into the unknown. After you...left, I attempted to reach you. I saw something." Loki's back stiffened. "I saw you somewhere dark, alone, maybe...wounded."

Loki's head whipped around to her, eyes blazing. "And what does it matter what you saw? Did you come? Did you try to find the boy you thought you cared for? What did it matter to you that a mother's image faded from his sight?"

Frigga gasped. She had never considered that Loki may have seen her as she saw him. "I...I was prevented. I couldn't see you again."

Loki ground his jaw and laughed shortly. "Of course. They would do that."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Loki, who..."

"You lied to me."

Frigga was taken aback by the change of subject and the venom in his tone. "Lied?"

"All those years. You pretended I was born to you. You played magic with the enemy."

"Loki! It's not true. You were never an enemy to me. Never." Loki turned his back to her. "I _am_ your mother. And I always will be."

"Leave me."

"Loki..."

"I'm an evil monster, a threat to Asgard."

"You're not..."

"A lost cause. Go spend your pity somewhere else."

"It's not pity, it's lo..."

"Leave!" he shouted.

Frigga pushed away. Loki disappeared. She stumbled over to a divan where she put her head in her hands. His words stung. He was so bitter, so angry, so hurt. Could she ever reach him again, draw out who he had been?

She heard a wrapping knock on her door. She slowly stood, taking time to compose herself as she walked past her porch to the door. She smoothed her hair and opened the door. A guard stood outside. "Yes?"

"My queen, I come with a message from the king." He held out a rolled up parchment. Frigga took it.

"You may go."

"I am ordered to stay for your answer."

Frigga unrolled the parchment and read: _You may make him comfortable within limits. Command the guard as you wish._

Frigga held the parchment against her breast, warm gratitude rising within her that Odin had seen how distressful this had been and made a concession. This was a place to begin, to heal whatever hurts her second son had suffered, to show him the kindness he had clearly lacked for the last two years.

"Come in," she ordered. The guard stepped inside. "I think we will start with a chair and table..."


	11. Sacrifice

Frigga drew out a book flowing with gilded designs from a shelf. She cracked it open to confirm it was the right one, then turned to a three legged table surrounded by three comfortable chairs. She added the book to a growing stack, pausing to count. Ten. Not enough. She'd been allowed twenty. She turned back to the shelves.

She paced down them, running her hand over leathery spines. She paused at a thin line amongst thicker sets and withdrew a green book tinted in purple. A small smile graced her lips. He certainly wouldn't want this now. She flipped the book open, skimming the contents. Drawings meant to entice children danced before her eyes; lively summaries of Asgardian legends complemented them. Loki had loved this one.

Frigga shifted her gaze from the book to the room, the vast palace library, long, tall and overwhelming for the uninitiated. An alcove not far from her was adorned with rugs, pillows and soft furs. For a moment she saw herself, younger, joyful, on a cold winter's day sharing a fur wrap with Loki, both of them eyes wide in excitement as she read. _"Another one, mother. Another. Pleeeease."_ Always another story. She had thought once he might become a writer.

Frigga sighed. Those times were long passed, she thought bitterly, yet she turned and walked back to the table, placing the thin book with the others. Maybe it would remind him of simpler times, good times. Eleven. Nine more.

As she walked the rest of the library searching for the right books to interest her imprisoned son she hoped this gesture would cause more of a crack in his armor. Almost a year had passed since he had been hauled off to the dungeons. She visited him when she could, stealing moments here and there when she thought no one was around. But these visits were ghostly, she conjuring Loki before her and she appearing before him in the prison, neither truly physically present. They could communicate, but never touch. So they confined themselves to words and these came awkwardly in the beginning.

After her initial visit and Loki's lashing out, Frigga had approached cautiously. To her relief, he did not demand she leave the next time she reached out to him, but they kept themselves to small talk, Loki sarcastically discussing the boring life of prison and inquiring of events outside his four walls. She shared as she could. She thought hearing of what he could not see might hurt him, but he listened without malice. Her visits went this way for some time. She attempted more personal subjects from time to time, but he would not be baited. That is, until their last conversation where for a moment he had let her spy within...

 _"Asmand's wife is with child for the twelfth time. Twelve," Loki said, seated in a chair, elbow propped on a table, finger tapping his upper lip. "I advised him to spend more time in battle to get his exercise."_

 _Frigga smiled at the joke. Loki had come to know his guards perhaps even better than they themselves. He had always been perceptive, reading people just like he read books. "I should visit her, encourage her. Two children was enough for me to handle. I cannot imagine twelve."_

 _Loki laughed shortly. "Two and servants aplenty to deal with them."_

 _"Well, yes, but you cannot say I was not there for you both."_

 _"Yes. You were there. Often." His eyes lost their mirth and he clasped his hands in his lap. She caught his faraway , thoughtful look. Perhaps now was the moment._

 _"I'm still here," Frigga said tentatively._

 _"Hum?"_

 _"I'm here, Loki."_

 _He looked back to her. "I failed twice."_

 _"Failed what?"_

 _"Failed..." He shook his head and abruptly stood. "And so what? It was but my right!" He had suddenly shouted and Frigga feared he would send her away like he had before. His voice lowered. "They didn't lie. He didn't lie."_

 _"Who?" Frigga asked, hardly breathing._

 _Loki's eyes lost the glazed look and she saw the insight fade. "Every deed has its evil reward. Protect Asgard as best you can and suffer the fate of boredom to death." He rubbed his eyes. "I think I haven't had a nap this hour. You may go." He walked away from her and settled onto a bed, closing his eyes..._

So it was that Frigga had sought Odin out to request she be allowed to send Loki books. She'd been hesitant in the request but it had been granted immediately. She could hardly wait to send them. Now they would have more to discuss. Perhaps this would finally open the door to Loki's soul.

* * *

A week elapsed before Frigga was able to find time to visit her youngest son again. The restoration of the Bifrost had allowed Thor, his warrior friends and the Asgardian army to bring order back to the realms, much of it requiring battle. News of victory in Vanaheim had been sent and Frigga had been consumed with preparations for another celebratory banquet, making solitude a rarity. Yet she desperately wanted to know what Loki had thought of the books, if they had stirred anything within him. When she found herself alone in her chambers for mere minutes, she took her opportunity. Standing before the cauldron next to the open porch, she conjured a link between herself and her son. Loki turned his head to her at her appearance.

"I didn't think you would come today."

Frigga felt immediately wary. His tone had an edge to it. "And why not?"

"I assume a celebration is in order. Another victory for the mighty _son of Odin_." He spat out the last phrase with contempt and revealed the source of his foul mood: the brother he hated. Thor rarely came up in their conversations, but any time he did Loki turned immediately bitter and angry.

Frigga did not respond. Defending Thor would only push Loki farther away. Loki clasped his hands behind his back, paced a distance and stopped. "Odin continues to bring me new friends. _How_ thoughtful." Ah. So that was how he knew. The influx of prisoners from Vanaheim.

Frigga ignored the comment and instead asked what she had come to know. "The books I sent. Do they not interest you?"

Loki turned, pacing back. "Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?"

The bitterness in his tone pricked at her, the ungrateful way he spoke. All the time and thought she had put into choosing the books and they hadn't meant anything to him? "I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki," she said.

"Have you?" he asked sarcastically. Frigga began to regret visiting him this day. Loki leaned forward, hands resting on the back of the chair. "Does _Odin_ share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night."

Frustration built in Frigga, not least because she knew the answer. Odin did not ask after Loki. He let her make Loki comfortable to comfort her, not because he wanted to. And Thor? After a short period of mourning the brother who used to be he had not mentioned Loki but once to her and that to warn her. And because she could not defend them, Frigga answered swiftly and frustratedly. "You know full well it was your actions that brought you here." _This isn't the time to push him!_ she argued internally, but the door had been opened and it could not be shut.

Loki didn't yell. He calmly raised his hand dismissively. "My actions?" He paced again, so restless today. "I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed all my life. That I was born to be a king."

Frigga swallowed. Yes, the lie that had destroyed their family. The lie she regretted. Even so, he talked so dismissively of his actions on Earth. Did all the deaths he had caused roll off his back so easily? Did not even a shred of guilt remain to show her that he could be redeemed? "A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?" _Tell me you feel something, anything, for the human lives you snuffed out!_

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."

This rankled Frigga. Odin had defended the realms at the cost of his own safety. How many times had she almost lost him and yet he did it all for the greater good. "Your father..."

"He's not my father!" Loki's anger and shout was so loud and unexpected Frigga took a step back from his image. His eyes smoldered, rage barely under control. They hadn't spoken of Odin until now. If he denied his father, did that mean...

"Then am I not your mother?" she whispered.

Loki paused, a small breath escaping his lips, conflict in his eyes shaded as he composed himself. "You're not," he said with mustered confidence.

The words stung Frigga, but she read the lie in his eyes. Once when he had been a child and thought a punishment unfair he had said he hated her, that he wished she were not his mother. But later he had penitently approached her, clasping her arm and solemnly declaring that he loved her and she was the best mother in Asgard. Now as Frigga stared at her second son she saw he wanted to believe what he was saying, but could not.

Frigga let out a short, sad laugh and stepped towards him. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself." She held out her hands. If only she could touch him, draw him into an embrace.

Loki's face fell, bravado vanishing. She was his mother and he knew it. He shook his head, lowered his eyes, and reached out to take one of her hands, but of course she was nothing but air in his cell and his hand passed right through.

"Mother."

The voice that spoke was not her youngest's, but her oldest's. Frigga broke her connection with Loki, blinking back the dampness that had appeared in her eyes as she turned from his fading image to face Thor. She'd been caught again.

"You still see good in him, don't you?" Thor asked, his tone heavy with doubt. He'd discovered her visits to Loki two months ago. He had warned her against defying Odin, but even so kept her confidence.

Frigga forced a broad smile on her face, hands behind her back. "Welcome home, son."

"Why indulge him?" Thor continued to question. "The gifts, the _visits_."

Frigga took her oldest's arm and walked with him along the porch. "I think if you ask his guards, they will tell you I was never there." He did not need to fear Odin would catch her at her magic.

"Mother, Loki is not the boy you once knew," Thor reminded her. He had said so when he warned her before, telling her that Loki was dangerous.

"Nor are you," Frigga returned. "And I loved you no less when your father banished you to Earth." Her unconditional love was not one sided.

"Do you ever regret sharing your magic with him?" This was asked in curiosity, not to chastise.

"No. You and your father cast large shadows. I'd hoped by sharing my gifts with Loki that he could find some sun for himself."

Thor shook his head. "I admire your optimism, your compassion. I wish I could still share it." Frigga wished such a thing as well, but Thor had been quite hurt by all Loki had done to him. If trust were to ever be regained between them, it would be slow and perhaps a matter of thousands of years.

They mounted the steps to the bright, sunny porch and Frigga left conversation of Loki behind. "Now am I to take it by your presence that the nine realms still stand?" she asked, lightening the mood with a little teasing.

"Yes, they do," Thor smiled. "I came to give father the good news."

"And you thought to find him here." Why else would he have entered her chambers without announcing himself? "You will find him where he is most at ease."

Thor laughed. "Combat practice then."

"Of course."

"Well, then, I take my leave."

Frigga nodded and Thor squeezed her hand before he let go. She watched him depart, the smile falling from her face. As much as Odin and Thor ignored Loki's existence she could not. To her there would always be a gaping hole in what had once been a complete family. She should have seen Loki walking with Thor to their father to announce the victory of two sons, not one.

* * *

Preparations for the Vanaheim victory banquet kept Frigga occupied the rest of the day. Yet she mulled over her most recent conversation with Loki throughout. She sensed more behind his denial than feelings of betrayal from Odin and herself. More than once now he had mentioned "they" or "he," but she could never get him to elaborate. Who had he met in his exile and what had they done to him, or more importantly, told him?

Night came and the banquet began, swelling through the night to a fevered pace brought on by good food, choice wine and boastful talk. Frigga pretended to enjoy herself, offering perfectly timed smiles and laughter. In truth, the celebration was marred by a mind consumed with her sons. First, Loki. She felt his absence keenly as she looked around the hall and recalled his beautiful smile and easy laughter, his stories and bragging of his trickery. To think now he sat far away from her in a stark cell, never to experience the joy of companionship and triumph again.

And then there was the son in front of her, Thor, once so full of energy, now only smiling here and there, much of it forced. He should have been basking in the safety of the realms, but their security turned his mind to another concern. Recently he had taken to visiting Heimdall nightly. She had asked him several months ago if he inquired about the mortal. Thor had said "no," but she suspected this was true no longer.

Frigga glanced around the hall and sighted Thor smiling softly and pushing to a stand from a table. He skirted the edges of the revelers, heading to an exit. Even tonight he would see Heimdall. Frigga stood. Loki she had to approach carefully, he a skittish hare that could go underground any moment. But Thor remained open to her. She had to take her graces where they came.

Thor stopped as Frigga followed, waylaid momentarily by the Lady Sif, who held his attention only briefly. He walked away and had disappeared by the time Frigga reached the door. She pushed it open and stepped outside to see his cloak disappearing around a corner. She hurried to catch up and gasped when she turned the corner and found Thor leaning against a wall, arms folded over his chest, smiling at her.

"I know when I'm being followed," he said, chuckling.

Frigga shook her head and playfully batted his arm. "I'm sure you do, but there was no need to frighten me."

Thor pushed off the wall and held out his hand to her. She took it, sidling up to him, then, locking her left arm with his right, they paced down a well-trodden path. "What do you need?" Thor asked.

Frigga looked sideways at him. "You're going out again like you have every night in recent months." He didn't offer any explanation, so she did. "I think that perhaps now that the realms are mostly in order, your thoughts turn to one particular realm...and one particular woman."

Thor let out a long sigh. "Father wishes me to revel."

"But this is against your heart."

"Yes."

Frigga paused for a few seconds. "You feel for her. But, do you truly _love_ her?"

Thor laughed shortly. "There is not a woman who has caught my eye nor invaded my mind as she has."

Frigga recalled her own young love of Odin she could have described in such a way.

Thor stared into the distance as he talked. "Life fills her, hope sustains her. She is curious, steadfast, brave. She gave me something to live for when I had nothing."

Frigga may not have met the mortal, but she knew that whatever this woman had done in Thor's exile had been the changing of her son. She wondered exactly what such a woman would look like and act like in person. Frigga tightened her grip on his arm, halting his progress. He looked to her and she stared into his guileless eyes.

"Your father only seeks to protect you. Stories of Asgardians pairing with mortals rarely end in peace. Much pain is suffered by both parties."

Thor's blue eyes softened. "And you have not seen pain?"

Frigga nodded sadly. "Yes, but this is a different kind of pain. It is the pain of brief love, the knowledge that the one you love is incapable of lifelong companionship. Trust me in this."

"I do trust you, but even that will not sway my heart."

Frigga smiled gently. "I did not think it would. I only want you to understand your father's fears for you and to know what you are getting yourself into."

"I know what I am choosing." He nodded to her, let her go and strode quickly away.

"I assume he goes to the Bifrost again," a deep voice spoke behind her.

Frigga turned to find Odin standing a few feet away. "Yes."

Odin let out a irritated breath. "He is soon to become king and I have attempted to counsel him regarding an appropriate queen, but he complicates the matter."

Frigga answered gingerly. "He cannot help his heart."

Odin snorted. "His feelings do not matter. His loyalty as king is to Asgard."

"Asgardians have loved mortals before."

"And how did they end? Broken, dispirited. Asgardians and mortals are not meant to mix."

"I told him pain is part of intermixing with mortals. He knows, but he does not care."

"I thought he had learned something on Midgard—selfless duty to his people."

Frigga sighed. "He did learn this lesson, but he also met a woman who became his hope in his exile."

Odin ground his jaw.

"I suppose you did not foresee such a possibility when you sent him away."

Odin narrowed his eye at her. She met his gaze unswervingly. He might be the Allfather, but he could not control all events. "You still think Thor's exile wrong."

Frigga blinked innocently. "I know why you did it and since you did, you must accept all the consequences of your decision." Odin grunted. Frigga stepped up to him and grasped his broad shoulders. "Do you not remember the elation of young love?"

Odin's frosty eye faltered and he returned her gesture, holding her shoulders. "I will never forget."

"Will you not let Thor enjoy such himself?"

"There are more appropriate choices _here_. I know you have had your eye on Sif."

"She would be a fine companion for Thor and a good queen...But he does not love her. He must love his queen as his father loves his."

"Kings do not always marry for love."

"But you did. I assume you do not regret it."

"No."

"Well, then..."

Odin squeezed her shoulders. "Let us talk no more about such things tonight." He let her go to link elbows with her and direct her back to the banquet.

Frigga smiled to herself. He'd become uncomfortable. She was winning the argument, but she submitted to his request. She'd given him enough to think about tonight. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked and gripped his arm tightly, grateful for loving a man whose warmth and arms always ushered her into a place of peace and safety.

* * *

Frigga rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She had been in the library for some time now. The banquet had ended, but she had been restless, thoughts of Thor and marriage replaced by concerns for imprisoned Loki. She kept thinking of Loki's cryptic "he" and "they." She yearned to know what had happened to him in exile, who had taken her disappointed, angry son and used his vulnerability to their advantage. It occurred to her that the place she had been earlier in the day might hold the answer and she was foolish not to have thought of it sooner.

Frigga ran her eyes over the scroll unrolled before her. It contained an ancient map of the universe, but regions of it were blank, a meticulous script declaring "unknown" over various sections. She glanced at the numerous other scrolls and books laid out at her table. So far she had found mention of many places in the realms beyond, but she could not guess which or if any had been Loki's abode. She sighed. At least she had armed herself with information for her next conversation with her youngest. She could push him on details and perhaps piece together where he had been. Maybe then he would tell her more and begin to heal.

"My queen."

Frigga looked up to see the royal healer and her friend. "Eir."

"You turn to study?"

Frigga smiled and sat back in her chair. "A little."

Eir's eyebrows rose and fell in curiosity, but being used to her station, she did not inquire further. "I have come to tell you something." Her countenance became serious and Frigga sat up again, alert. "Thor left Asgard."

"Another battle in the realms?" She had thought the realms safe enough for the army to take care of the leftovers without its prince commander.

"Not one that your son can fight."

Frigga furrowed her brow.

"He went to Midgard and brought a mortal back with him."

Frigga gasped softly. "The woman he loves." Odin would be angry. "He better not tell his father."

"The king knows. The woman is in danger and may die."

"What?" Frigga rose from her seat.

"Her body has become the vessel for a great power, too great for her survival. It will gradually destroy her."

"Eir!" The voice that called the name was that of the Allfather. Both women turned. "I have heard your report to the queen. I will talk with her myself now."

Eir bowed her head and departed. Odin took her place at the end of the table and the couple stared at one another. Frigga spoke first. "Can she be saved?"

"I do not know."

"Do you _want_ to save her?"

Odin's mouth settled into a grim line. "You think I would _let_ her die?"

"I think you would not want to deal with her."

"I do not want to, but her people cannot heal her. Perhaps even we cannot."

"Why?"

"Do you recall the Dark Elves?"

Frigga nodded slowly. Bor had defeated them and from all accounts they had been a vicious people bringing death in their wake.

"I believe this mortal has stumbled upon and awakened the Aether of Malekith."

The Aether, a powerful force that changed matter into dark matter they thought destroyed. It was in the woman Thor had given his heart to? "What can we do?"

"Not much can be done. But we must keep the mortal here. What is in her cannot be trusted outside of Asgard."

"So you have no hope to give Thor?"

"The healers are searching for ways to extract the Aether, but it may not be possible." Frigga saw frustration then in her husband's expression.

"You _do_ want to save her and not just to claim the Aether."

Odin blinked his eye. "Thor is devoted to her. My advice does not matter to him."

Frigga smiled slowly. In spite of his forthright opinion, even he could not deny the love of his son. "Where is she?" Now that the mortal was here, it was Frigga's duty to meet and evaluate she who might be queen of Asgard for a time.

"With your son. I don't know where."

"I will find them."

As Frigga walked past Odin he grasped her wrist. "Thor will not change his mind on this mortal. But if we cannot find a way to help her, he must be prepared to let her go. And she must be prepared to die."

Frigga nodded solemnly. She would do what she could to prepare her son and this woman for eventualities, but she hoped their love would not face such a dire termination.

* * *

Frigga searched several places, all Thor's favorite haunts. She finally spied them at the back of the palace near the docks. She slowed, considering the mortal as she approached. The girl was unassuming, petite, though pretty. She seemed to smile easily. As Frigga drew closer, Thor leaned into the girl and they kissed. She paused, letting them have the moment to themselves. If Eir was unable to help the mortal, they might not have much time and however fleeting his love, Frigga wanted Thor to harbor no regrets in regards to her. When they pulled apart, the mortal spoke.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I will find a way to save you, Jane," Thor replied with conviction.

"Your father said..."

"My father doesn't know everything."

Frigga took the opportunity to approach and playfully interrupt. "Don't let _him_ hear you say that."

Thor shared a smile with his mother. "Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, queen of Asgard, my mother."

The girl looked startled and pulled back, awkwardly nodding her head. "Hi." Clearly she had had no training in court etiquette. Little matter. She could be taught.

Frigga walked straight up to her and took her hands. "I have wanted to meet the woman who has stolen my son's heart from his mother."

Jane looked uncertainly to Thor for a moment and he laughed. "She's teasing you."

"Oh...Oh." She smiled and nodded to Frigga again.

Frigga laughed. "Do not be afraid of me, child. I am a queen, but also a wife, a mother and a friend."

"Yes. Of course." She still sounded unsure.

Frigga dropped her hands. "Tell me about yourself."

The girl smoothed her robe nervously. "I'm an astrophysicist. I work in London." At Frigga's blank look she hurriedly added, "It's a city on Earth." Frigga nodded, encouraging her to continue. Jane glanced at Thor and continued on. "I suppose that's about all."

Frigga smiled. "We are far more than what we do."

"Yeah. Uh..."

"I have already spoken to my mother of you, Jane," Thor rescued his mortal. "Of your indomitable spirit, your drive for knowledge. The hope you gave me on Earth."

Jane's cheeks flushed pink. "I guess there was that."

"Come," Frigga said, "our conversation would perhaps be easier in a more comfortable place." As they mounted the stairs back towards the inner palace, a sudden loud klaxon sounded and Thor jerked around. "The prison."

"Loki," Thor declared. Frigga thought he jumped too quickly to such a conclusion and she fervently hoped he was wrong. _Please don't let Loki make his situation worse._

"Go," Frigga told him. "I will look after her."

Thor nodded and broke from them, hurrying away. As Frigga watched him go, she considered. She did not believe it was Loki, though if he had been offered a way of escape, he certainly would have taken it. She turned her attention back to the girl looking worried and confused.

"Come with me." She began to walk and Jane paced obediently next to her, still a bit stiff in the presence of a queen. Frigga meant to remedy that soon.

As they passed into the palace, Frigga heard Odin down the hall and the pounding of marching feet. He came into view speaking to a guard. "Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it all costs. Secure the dungeon."

"Odin!" Frigga called out.

He stopped when he reached her. "Frigga." He looked at the guard. "Go!" He turned his attention back to her. "It's a skirmish. Nothing to fear." But his eye did not show so.

"You've never been a very good liar," Frigga chastised him. He was deeply concerned.

Odin ran his eye over the mortal. "Take her to your chambers. I'll come for you when it's safe." His voice softened at the end, revealing his concern for his queen.

"You take care," Frigga returned, just as worried. There was more to this than an escape attempt from Loki.

"Despite all I have survived," Odin reached out and gently touched her right cheek, "my queen still worries about me."

Frigga tried to ease his fear. "It's only because I worry over you that you have survived." She smiled at him, and walked on, Jane following.

What did her husband fear so much? What danger did he anticipate that he felt she and Thor's woman needed to be secured in her chambers? As a group of soldiers passed, she deftly drew the sword of one of them out of its sheath. The soldier either didn't notice or was too intimidated to question the queen's need and marched on. She spoke to Jane. "Listen to me now. I need you to do everything I ask and no questions."

"Yes, ma'am," Jane replied emphatically. Frigga smiled. She at least had the girl's trust if not yet her confidence.

* * *

Frigga entered her chamber first, then held the door for Jane who entered and glanced around curiously. She wandered over to the porch and its octagonal pool. "This is beautiful."

Frigga retrieved a pillow and a couple blankets from a couch and entered the porch. She settled them against the wall of the pond. "Here. Make your yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." Jane removed her outer robe and slipped down onto the pillow. Frigga sat down next to her. Strange that a mortal should look so much like them. But for where they had been born, there was little difference between them. Frigga found herself disheartened that this girl's life should be so short.

"How do you feel?" Frigga asked.

"I'm alright," Jane replied.

"All this," Frigga gestured around the chamber, "it's different for you."

Jane laughed. "I'm not exactly the kind of person that gets invited to places like this. The best I do is a fancy restaurant on a date." Frigga had tilted her head and Jane covered. "Not that I go on many dates. I mean, not since I met Thor. Really. I don't."

Frigga shook her head in amusement. "I don't know what a 'date' is."

"Oh. It's like, when you go out with someone. To get to know them. Because you might want a relationship with them."

"Ah," Frigga replied. "Courting."

Jane smiled. "Yeah. Like that."

"You may not be invited to many places like this, but this may be your home some day."

"Uh..."

"If you intend to marry Thor."

"We haven't talked about...marriage."

"Not yet." Frigga's eyes twinkled.

"What _exactly_ has Thor told you?"

"Not much," Frigga admitted. "But he has been busy. The realms have needed him."

"He said it's why he couldn't come back for so long."

"Yes." The two fell into silence for a moment, Jane glancing around the room, Frigga watching her. She did not know much about her, yet there was something wholesome in the girl. She projected ease and compassion. Thor would need such a queen at his side. Just as Frigga had tempered Odin, this woman could temper her oldest son. "Do you _love_ Thor?"

Jane looked to her, eyes wide. "Uh..." She laughed nervously.

"A mother needs to know. Do you truly love him?"

Jane's expression resolved and she replied confidently. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of him." She swallowed, but looked Frigga in the eye. "Yes, I love him."

"He has found a good woman," Frigga said. Jane smiled bashfully.

There was an electric buzzing and Jane glanced over her shoulder at the porch balcony. A shimmering gold had appeared.

"It's the shield," Frigga explained. "To protect the palace."

"Oh. Good."

The shield was only raised in the most dire of emergencies and Frigga's heart thumped uncomfortably. So it _was_ more than a prison escape. Another crackle and the shield abruptly shimmered out of existence. She stood up, startled.

"What is it?" Jane asked, standing as well.

Frigga didn't answer as she stared out at the sky. Several muted impacts sounded and the floor shook lightly under their feet. The palace was under attack.

"What's happening?"

Frigga still didn't answer, her mind swirling with recent events. She slowly looked to Jane. The girl's eyes were potent with fear. The Aether would be a powerful weapon in anyone's hands. Could someone else know of its discovery? She could think of no other reason someone would attack Asgard directly and if the shield was down that meant they had breached palace defenses. _No. We will not lose this woman my son loves. He has lost too much. I will_ not _let him lose her._

"We must conceal you," Frigga spoke hurriedly. "Your life is in danger."

"My life?"

"There are many who would want to claim the power within you for themselves."

Jane swallowed hard.

"I am trained in magic."

"Science."

Frigga cocked her head.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter," the girl said in a rush. "Yes. Magic."

"Come over here." Frigga walked into her chamber and gestured to a small room. "You will hide here." Jane stepped into the room. "Whatever happens, do _not_ leave here." Jane nodded.

Frigga paced back to the pond. She closed her eyes and imagined everything as she wanted it to appear. An image of the girl appeared before her sitting on the edge of the pond.

"How did you do that?"

Frigga glanced back to see the girl poking her head around a column. "There is not time to explain. _Stay hidden_."

Jane nodded and backed out of view again. Frigga picked up the short sword she had set on a table when they entered. She had felt it vital to have it, but she had not anticipated actually using it. She walked back into the porch. Moments ticked by, Frigga breathing slowly in and out. Maybe she was wrong and Jane was safe. Maybe...but then the doors to her chamber were flung open. Frigga concentrated on the false of image of the girl, making her appear to be talking as she sat by the pool. A creature entered the porch, pale, eyes clear blue, pointed ears. An Elf? And perhaps a dark one? But the Dark Elves had all perished.

The image of Jane rose and cowered protectively behind Frigga. The Elf came on, striding around the other side of the pool towards Frigga. Frigga gripped the short sword tightly, memories of her father's weapons lessons echoing in her mind. "Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this."

The Elf ignored her as she expected. "I have survived worse, woman."

"Who are you?"

"I am Malekith and I would have what is mine." Jane. Frigga looked towards her false image. Her heartbeat quickened. She would be forced to fight.

The Elf foolishly made for the false Jane. Frigga struck with the sword, slicing his right cheek. Blood welled up in the wound and he turned angrily, drawing his own weapon. As the Elf struck out at her, Frigga's years of training belied the weapons master behind the comely queen. She spun, blocked, defended, attacked, every step like a coordinated dance. Two years ago, when Laufey had appeared in her husband's bedchamber and she'd been struck down so easily, she had renewed her training, recalling old lessons until they became second nature once again. So it was no surprise that this Malekith was no match for her. In but moments, she had her sword at his throat. She smiled in triumph. But then her heart faltered. The Elf looked beyond her and she turned too late.

Her sword made no contact with the second intruder. Instead an enormous creature swiped her attempt aside and gripped her neck, cutting off her breath. He lifted her off her feet and she gaped like a fish. He turned her and set her down so she could see Malekith striding towards Jane.

"You have taken something, child. Give it back," the Elf threatened. Jane trembled in terror as the Elf reached out and found his hands slipping through air. Frigga grinned as he whipped around. "Witch!"

As Malekith stalked back to her, the creature holding her secured his hold on her neck, but left it loose enough for her to talk. She felt the point of a sword to her back. For the first time Frigga knew she might die. Probably would die. To protect a mortal. And with sudden clarity she knew this was the way it was meant to be.

"Where is the Aether?" Malekith demanded.

Frigga smiled haughtily. "I'll never tell you," she spat out defiantly.

"I believe you," the Elf responded.

Frigga grimaced as the sword was thrust straight through. There was a burst of pain, then a warm sensation, a prickle radiating from the point of entry to her head and feet. She felt herself falling and could do nothing to prevent it. The crash to the floor mattered naught as she hardly felt it. She blinked once, twice, closed her eyes. She heard a muted voice yelling "No!" then the shock of a lightening bolt searing against her eyelids. Thor. He had come. He would save Jane. And he would love her and she him.

Frigga began to shake. Odin. If only she had spent one last night in his arms. If only she had known she would die today, she would have made his bed hers for one more night.

Loki. _Oh my Loki!_ He would be alone now, no one to heal him nor defend him. If she had any choice, she would have stayed but only for him. Who would take up his cause now?

Frigga stiffened, then felt strong arms lift her head. A warm, familiar, calloused hand graced her left cheek. He was here. He who had been her only love. Her husband. Her Odin. His arms so safe. Frigga relaxed into the comfort of his touch and the dim light beyond her eyelids faded into darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: I have drawn on a deleted scene that expands Frigga's prison talk with Loki by following it with her talk with Thor. This places it at a different place in time than in the movie. Also, hang on. There is still another chapter coming.


	12. Love

As the darkness that took Frigga dissipated, she shivered at warm breaths of wind dancing over her form. She attempted to draw air into her lungs—and could. She wondered why this surprised her. With not a little fear, she decided to try another feat. She cracked her eyes open in slits, then farther and farther until they opened fully. Clear crystal sky formed a canopy above her. She was...outside?

She felt a sudden urgency to protect her midsection. She clasped her hands closely to her body. No pain. But, why had she thought there would be pain? She forced herself to a sitting position and glanced around. She was alone in a field of green swaying in gentle breezes. She put a hand to her head. The field and the breeze were entirely pleasant, but felt wrong. She couldn't remember how she'd come here or why.

She stood gingerly and picked a direction. She might as well walk while she tried to piece together what had happened. A feeling pressed on the edges of her mind, something sad concerning the dear son of her heart, Loki. _I must get back to Asgard._ She felt danger for him even if she couldn't recall his trouble. She picked up her pace, but continued for some time in a field that seemed absent borders. She'd been in many places in Asgard, but this beyond her experience. She rubbed her forehead. What did she remember last? Nothing. Her thought was too muddled.

Frigga slowed when she heard voices, shouting. She crowned a hill and looked down at a combat tournament in progress. Two competitors were pacing around each other with swords drawn, but they wore no armor. _Foolish_. An audience perched on each side, cheering and jeering at this or that jab and block. Frigga smiled in spite of her situation. She'd enjoyed many a competition in her day and they seemed to be having such a good time she hated to spoil it by overshadowing them with the arrival of the queen of Asgard.

She paused a couple minutes, enjoying the show, until several of the audience started to point in her direction and others to turn and look. The combatants stopped as the commotion swelled and looked her way. They saluted with their swords, then waved them, gesturing her down.

Frigga sighed. So much for the show. She moved down the hill to the gathering. A lone woman ran towards her and knelt before her. "My queen."

"Please rise," Frigga insisted.

The woman stood. Frigga had never seen her before. She would have remembered such vibrant red hair and misty grey eyes. "How come you here, my lady?"

Frigga glanced at the crowd. They had not pressed in on her, but listened anyway. "I am...embarrassed to say it...I don't know." There was a murmur through the crowd.

"Oh. Oh."

"I need to get back to the palace."

"Yes. The palace. Of course." The woman looked to the others. "Go on. I'll return."

They nodded and smiled and went back to their fun. As Frigga followed the woman, she regretted she could not stay.

"What is your name?" Frigga asked.

"Jordis."

"May I ask, where are we?"

Jordis looked sideways at her. "You mean, where in Asgard?"

"I don't recall being here, though you know me."

Jordis smiled wistfully. "I only saw you once. A visit to the capital when I was a child. You were passing in the streets. You were beautiful. You are."

Frigga smiled. "You're very kind." That explained how the woman had known her, but not where she was. "I still don't know where this is."

"There is someone who can explain that to you better than I," Jordis said, eyes twinkling.

Frigga suddenly became suspicious. "Is this one of Loki's tricks? If it is, he will get an earful when I get home and punishment no matter how old he is."

Jordis laughed. "It's no trick."

"I do not forget things so easily. Why have I forgotten this place?"

Jordis suddenly reached out and grasped her hand as they walked. "My queen, do not fear. All will be clear when we reach the palace."

Frigga might have reacted uncomfortably to this strange woman being so forward with the queen of Asgard if she hadn't felt such assurance in the gesture.

They climbed a hill taller than the previous one and when they reached the top Jordis pointed. "The palace."

Frigga's brow furrowed. It wasn't the palace. It wasn't even _a_ palace. It was a twisted mass of trees and branches though they did seem to form a semblance of roofs and canopies and rooms. She spied Asgardians lounging around inside through numerous gaps.

"Now I know this is a trick!" she declared. "You have not taken me home."

Jordis gripped her hand tighter, pulling her down the hill. "Trust me, my lady. There is someone who will come to see you and explain."

Frigga allowed herself to be guided by the woman to the edge of the forest structure. Chatting and laughter met her ears and she peered in at the people mingling together. "What is..."

"Patience," Jordis implored. "Please."

Frigga sighed, but waited. She'd had a lot of practice waiting in her lifetime and fell into it easily. A few minutes passed, then there was a sudden cry. "Frigga!"

Frigga moved her head from side to side, searching for the owner of a familiar voice. A woman appeared, staring, then running right up to her. She threw her arms around the queen and this did take Frigga aback. She pushed away. "I am the queen," she reminded her subject.

The woman ran a hand through her dark hair. "Yes, I know you are. My dear girl, come with me."

Frigga glanced at Jordis.

"It's alright. You can trust her," Jordis encouraged, bowing and turning to head back the way they had come.

Frigga stared at the newcomer's uncomfortably perceptive brown eyes. She felt uneasy in this woman's presence, yet when she turned and moved into the structure, Frigga followed.

They passed many people reveling. Sometimes Frigga thought she recognized them and she kept looking for Loki and Thor and Odin. The woman exited the structure which was backed by a sparkling, flowing brook stretching from horizon to horizon.

"Are you thirsty?" the woman asked.

"A little," Frigga admitted.

"Sit with me." The woman sank down to her knees. Frigga lowered herself slowly. "Go ahead. Drink."

Frigga narrowed her eyes, unsure if she should trust someone she had just met in a place so strange she hardly believed she was in Asgard anymore.

"It is delicious water. It will quench your needs," the woman encouraged.

Frigga figured she didn't want to offend whoever these people were, especially as she needed their help to remember and find her family. This must be some ritual and perhaps this woman was a leader here. She leaned over and reached down to cup some water in her hand. She brought it to her lips and sucked. "Um," she muttered. It was sweet, almost like thin honey. Then she gasped. Her vision had exploded. Images poured through her mind like a rushing waterfall. Years passed, her childhood, youth, adulthood, Odin, armies, battles, a palace, a newborn son, an unexpected second child, motherhood, pain as first one then the other of her boys was ripped from her grasp, their returns, one to humility and triumph, the other to pain and shame. Then, a girl, a mortal, loved and so worth the sacrifice of... _me_.

Frigga gazed at the woman. She blinked and brought a hand to her mouth. "Mother?"

The woman smiled broadly. "Oh, my girl," she breathed. "I have missed you."

"Mother!" Frigga fell into the woman's arms just as she had when a child. The woman drew her into her lap and caressed her back. Frigga held her for a long time, then pulled back to consider her. "I can't believe it. You are...Are you still dead?"

Her mother nodded. "I am. And so are you."

Frigga put her hand to her midsection, remembering a sword thrust through, though there was no pain in the memory. She had felt herself die with Odin's arms around her. She ran her eye over the forested palace. Now she knew why she recognized so many of these people. Some were friends, and others enemies, who had left the living before her.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

Her mother crossed her legs, sitting straight and tall. "A place of myth come true: Folkvangr."

"But...Folkvangr is a place for warriors."

Her mother laughed. "Such it is claimed in Asgard by men who imagine their fame lasts beyond death. Yet what warrior has not a backbone in the women who make his exploits possible? Who can give them the will to fight as much as those who love them so dearly?"

Frigga nodded thoughtfully. All she had read sequestered this realm to soldiers, but yes, her mother was right. Soldiers had the support of their mothers and wives and daughters.

"So then, it should not surprise you that we are here, too."

"I suppose so..." Frigga said.

"And even if women were not to appear here, did not battle send you here?"

Frigga recalled her short lived fight with Malekith and his henchman. "It was hardly a battle."

"A mother's sacrifice for her son is as honorable as a warrior's thousand kills. Freya knows this."

Frigga tilted her head at the name. "So, it is true Freya rules this realm?"

Her mother laughed again. "Not so much as rules. Manages. Guards."

"Will I...see her?"

"Perhaps."

Frigga shook her head. This was so much to take in. She reached out and took her mother's hand. "I have missed you, too," she echoed her mother's previous words.

"There are others who will want to see you as well. Come." She stood and Frigga followed. "We will greet them and feast and afterward a trip to Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" The paradise so wished for in Asgardian poetry.

Her mother pointed. "Do you see that bridge?" A wooden bridge crossed the brook several meters away. "Over that and down a path and you come to Valhalla. Most warriors do love to play there rather than here. Your father and brothers included."

"I can see them?" Frigga felt elation growing. It had been so long.

"You will." Her mother entered the forest palace again and Frigga walked beside her hand in hand.

* * *

Frigga lost track of time, if time even existed in this place, as she greeted so many relatives, friends and former subjects. When she felt she could no longer contain the giddy happiness of meeting all these before her, her mother guided her to a great hall in the forest palace peppered by wooden tables lavished with fruits of all kinds Frigga didn't recognize. They joined others already eating. Frigga marveled when she observed that every time a fruit was taken another appeared in its place.

"Is this as good as the water?" Frigga asked.

Her mother who sat next to her on a bench took a large bite of a curling red fruit. "Even better."  
Frigga considered the fruits. She picked a vibrant green one and reached out for it, but as her fingertips brushed its skin, an electric shock jolted through her arm to her elbow. She jerked her hand back. "Ouch...Oh...No. No." She jumped up from the table, hurrying out of the hall. She heard her mother following after her and ran faster to escape, zipping out of the palace and back up the tall hill.

"Frigga! Frigga!"

She ignored her mother's voice, though she soon caught up with her and grasped her arm. "Let me go!"

"Frigga! Stop!"

"He needs me!"

"You can't help him."

"I have to!"

"You can't."

"No!" She ripped her hand from her mother's grasp, charging down the hill. "I'm coming," she whispered. "I'm coming." For when she had touched the fruit she had beheld her Loki, imprisoned, alone, disheveled, despondent and she felt that if she ate that fruit, she would remember him no more.

* * *

Frigga ran until she passed the combat match still in progress, though now with different combatants. She continued on, desperate to find where she had awoken in this place. She rationalized as she ran, pushing away fears that she truly was dead, clinging instead to a hope that she existed in delirious dream. _I'm in Eir's chamber and she's left me unconscious to heal_ , she told herself over and over.

"My lady?"

Jordis had appeared again. _She must have seen me as I passed the combat match._

"Are you alright?"

"No," Frigga said shortly.

"This is a good place. You should be pleased here." Concern colored her voice.

 _It was a good place. But I could never forget my sons._ "I'm going back home." _Wake up! Wake up!_

"There isn't a way out. You can't go back."

"There has to be a way," Frigga muttered, turning from Jordis and resuming her search.

"I don't believe there is."

Frigga whipped her head around. "You don't believe means you do not know for certain."

"That's...true."

"Why do you hesitate? What do you know?"

Jordis shifted uncomfortably back and forth on her feet. "I only know a rumor."

Frigga knew sometimes a bit of truth resided in rumor. "What is it?"

"Only that Freya leaves sometimes."

The ruler of this realm or manager or whatever her mother wanted to call her. "Where is she?"

Jordis shrugged. "Sometimes she is here. Sometimes she leaves."

"She leaves. Then there is a way out."

"For _her_. We are never allowed to follow."

"You have seen her leave?"

Jordis slowly nodded.

"Take me to this place."

"Uh...You're not supposed to..."

"Take me. I order you as your queen."

* * *

"There," Jordis said, pointing at a dark entrance in the side of a large hill rolling in bluish weed. They had walked for some time, Frigga increasingly afraid the woman had lied to her.

"She lives in this hill?"

"I don't know what is inside. I already told you we can't follow her."

Frigga stalked towards the black opening.

"It hurts."

Frigga paused, looking back. "What?"

"You can't get through. It hurts too much."

"You've tried?"

Jordis shook her head. "Others have."

Frigga looked to the entrance, set her mouth in a grim line and headed into it. _It might hurt, but not seeing him will hurt worse._

An immediate chill assaulted Frigga as she entered and soon an oppressive darkness pressed in on her. And yet, she could still see. _A dream. It's because I dream._ The chill became a freeze. She clutched her arms to her breast, but no warmth seeped into her as if she were a bloodless ghost. _A dream. A dream._ Her teeth chattered and she trembled all over.

The path turned and sloped downwards into an area jutting with gray rock. She began to descend, but almost immediately lost her foothold on loose pebbles under her feet. She slipped several meters and cried out when she slammed into a solid rock. Sharp pain exploded in her right arm. She cried out and grasped at it. _It hurts, but it's a dream._ She grabbed the rock to pull herself up and cried out again. Now her hand throbbed. She fought to keep her balance and slowly rose without aid. _I won't stop. I won't._ Down she went, slipping and incurring more wounds, but she made it to the bottom.

The cold ran up against hot and thick mist formed around her. At first the change was welcome, but soon the heat caused her to wipe her brow, only to discover an absence of sweat. _A dream._ Her breath caught in her throat as she choked on the watery steam. A pit rushing with liquid fire appeared before her. Flat stones crossed it, but they were widely set. She put a still throbbing hand to her chest. It looked impossible. _I have to go on. He needs me._ She crouched down. She jumped. She hit the first stone, then the next. She hopped and leaped. Once she miscalculated and her right foot slid into the fire. She screamed as liquid flame swallowed its prey. She looked down. Her foot remained, the pain lingered. How could it all feel so real?

Frigga limped on. She entered another tunnel, this one pleasant with a breeze. She sighed in relief, though it ended with a whimper. A pinpoint of light barely registered at the far end. _I'm almost there. I'm coming._ Suddenly she crashed into a barrier. She gasped, trying to see the impediment. There was nothing to stop her, no wall. She held her hand out. Something met her touch, something not solid, but more like thick clay. She pushed. It budged slightly. She laid her shoulder against it. She shoved forward, taking one step, then another and another. She grunted, fighting the invisible barrier that sought to deny her the light. "You won't stop me!" she shouted. Pushing, clawing, grasping, she made it to the light. The barrier disappeared and she pitched forwards, tumbling forward. She tried to stand, but crumpled, gripping her sides, legs pulled in. A soft hand rested on her brow. She blinked. _Eir?_

"How you must love him." The voice rang like purest song.

Frigga stared. The face of the most beautiful being she had ever seen took shape above her, milky white skin, a tinge of pink in the cheeks, eyes that sparkled with multiple colors, hair of pure white spilling over robust shoulders. A golden crown molded to resemble a branch and flawless leaves sat upon a smooth brow. The being gripped her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Frigga almost lost her balance, but the being held tight, meeting her eye to eye.

"Very few make it through." The voice smiled.

"Who...are...you?" Frigga stammered.

"Oh, queen of Asgard, I think you know."

Frigga felt despair well up in her eyes, though no tears fell. "Freya." _If Freya were real, if she was here..._

"So I am."

The luminescent Freya lifted her up, carrying her to a bed of leaves. Frigga saw now that the lighted room was an underground garden of sorts, lush, beautiful and good.

"I want for all to be at peace in this realm," Freya said, running a hand over Frigga's temple. Her pain ceased. "But you have thrust it away."

"I have to go back," Frigga strained out. In the face of such severe beauty, she thought her plea unholy.

"You cannot. Your body has been burned."

Her body? Yes, they would set it sailing and light her pyre. She held a hand up in front of her. But...

"This is an illusion of sorts. A body not yet a body waiting for the renewal of history."

"I can't...go back." Frigga curled inwards, her body shook.

"You must eat the fruit of forgetfulness. Let it take the burden you bear."

"I won't forget!" she snapped, sitting up and glaring at the glorious being.

Freya knelt down, staring into her face. "You will eat."

Frigga trembled. She bowed her head, feeling like a naughty child.

A light hand took her shoulder. "But not yet." Frigga looked up as hope exuded from Freya's words. "At times, I am given the grace to let individuals in my realm look back to the living. All I can offer you is the chance to see those you love one more time. Impart what comfort you can."  
"Please, oh please," Frigga begged.

Freya lifted her by her right hand and drew her into a shaft of light. "Look up."

Frigga obeyed, facing a light so bright if she lived it would have blinded her.

"I cannot break the boundary for long. Our realms are not meant to mix. You must choose he you wish to aid quickly."

Frigga nodded understanding. A hand pressed into her back. She thrust upwards, hurtling into the light. Stars appeared and a black background. She glimpsed round orbs of various colors as she whipped past. In seconds Asgard appeared before her. She had never seen it this way. She wondered if this was what Thor saw when he flew. She careened towards the palace and through a window, passing guards and servants and maids in the halls. Her speed slowed when she sensed a soul she craved near. There! Thor. She hovered. He sat in a room, but he was not alone. The mortal, Jane, had her arms around him. He was speaking into her ear and she had tears in her eyes. _He is loved. Jane will love him and comfort him._ As much as she loved Thor, Frigga sped on. He was in good hands.

She approached the throne room. A soul she had savored for thousands of years caused her to linger. Odin spoke at council. He pretended control, but she perceived underlying grief. She almost went to him, but then she caught how tired he was. His health had been declining. She thought she would see him again soon. And he was strong. He could go on. She let him go and moved on, speeding from the heights of the palace to the depths of the dungeon, seeking a lonely soul without a defender.

Frigga passed prisoners of war, searching. Suddenly she saw him and her motherly passions ached. He sat on the floor, back to a wall, legs outstretched. His cell was in disarray—every piece of furniture lay as though it had been thrown and the books she had so lovingly sent him had been torn to pieces, ancient pages scattered about. But the state of the room meant nothing compared to her son. His head was bowed, his hair disheveled, his eyes blank.

Frigga floated through the front cell window, observing him as she approached. He stared at something resting in his lap. As she drew in front of him she saw it was the thin childhood book she had sent, intact and unopened. "Oh, Loki," she groaned, coming down to his level. She reached out to take his face in her hands. She thought she would pass right through, but an electric tingle buzzed through her hands as she cupped his chin.

Loki gasped and raised his head. "Mother."

Frigga started, pulling back. Did he see her? But his blue eyes looked right through her. She put her hands to his face once more.

He closed his eyes, breathing out shakily. To her surprise and pain, tears slid down his thin face. She hadn't seen him cry in hundreds of years.

"Mother," Loki breathed out again, "forgive me." He pulled his arms into his chest.

Frigga suddenly understood. He grieved _her_. The room's destruction and his neglect were his doing. Frigga soared and sorrowed at the same time. Such a reaction revealed he had loved her all along, but she hurt because he hurt. "I do forgive you," she whispered. "I have."

Loki sucked in multiple breaths and for a moment the tingle in her hands grew intense as he pressed into her hands. She felt so certain he must know she was there even though he did not acknowledge her presence.

A sudden, forceful tug warned Frigga that the grace of her moment had come to an end. She wanted to fight, but knew it useless. Instead she held onto him as long as she could and when the yanking became unbearable, spoke her last words to her second son. "I love you." She let go.

The cell zipped away, the palace coming into view almost instantly, all she had seen at her coming reversing at her going. Asgard, then other planets, stars, darkness, light, Freya. Frigga collapsed backwards into the luminous being.

"How glad I am I had the grace this day to comfort you," Freya said. Frigga was enveloped in Freya's beauty as she felt abruptly weightless. She was transported through the dangers of the cave with no effort. Freya carried her on when they reached the entrance and traversed the land to the palace made of trees. Frigga's mother stood outside. Freya set her charge down gently, then was lost in a sea of people who came out to greet her and speak with her. Frigga's mother pulled her by the hand back to the tables full of feasting and bowls of fruit.

"Eat," her mother encouraged. She sat down.

Frigga slowly sat beside her. She reached hesitantly for the green fruit. This time there was no pain as she touched its skin, but she let it rest in the bowl. "What will become of him?"

Her mother smiled knowingly. "His destiny is not yours to command, just as I was never in control of yours. Let him go."

Frigga stared. For the first time it occurred to her that her mother had been forced to let the living go as well, including her daughter. "I don't know if I can."

"Your love for him is strong and will remain part of him forever. Trust your love and let him live without you."

Frigga picked up the green fruit. She weighed it in her hands. It was heavy. "Will I forget my own love?"

"No," her mother spoke softly. "A mother can never forget. Never. Not even this can take away your heart for those you have loved. But it will lighten your burden."

Frigga considered the fruit. Was she willing to let go her sorrow and the future of those now forced to live without her? In truth, what could she do? She was no longer of the living and could do nothing more for her husband or her sons. Her time had passed.

Frigga cradled the fruit with both hands. She recalled the birth of her first son, long and protracted as a petite body bore a large one. She remembered the relief and the banishing of pain the moment she held him in her arms and his bright blue eyes locked with her own. She remembered her Odin marching into her chambers with a squalling bundle that she took into her arms and heart, the second son she didn't know she needed until then. She breathed one last, determined breath.

 _My Thor. My_ Loki. _Remember me. Forgive my errors. Cling to my love. And someday be the brothers I always have wanted you to be._ She brought the fruit to her mouth and reveled in a taste so rapturous it was beyond words.

* * *

Author's Note: Folkvangr is adapted from Norse myth.

Since a reviewer mentioned it, some Norse mythology scholars think Frigga and Freya are the same. However, there is evidence both ways, so some scholars argue they are the same and some treat them as different. Depending on where you fall on Norse mythology, this chapter will read differently and this layer was intended. If they are separate, it can be a literal reading. If they are the same, then is this Frigga's inner conflict with herself as she is dying/dead? I enjoyed bringing this extra depth to the story.


End file.
